La Quinta Semana del Mes
by Kiara Jareth
Summary: Vérselas con el desafío de ser padres no es nada fácil. Sarah y Jareth intentarán lidiar con su primer retoño: Ïhónan Byron Jareth, portador de un legado importante y de un terrible secreto. No sólo educan los padres, a veces los hijos a éstos,... pero quizá aprendan eso cuando Toby llegue a complicar del todo las cosas. Tercera y última parte de El Color del Cristal.
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: **_

Mis más queridos amigos:  
Como comenté en un journal anterior en , yo planeaba mudarme e iniciar una nueva vida. Pues bien, alguien se adelantó a mis planes, y unos ladrones desvalijaron mi casa. Se llevaron todo. y cuando digo todo, es todo. Ordenador, netbook, dinero, herramientas de trabajo, bocetos, incluyendo mis novelas originales y manuscritos de la segunda y la tercera parte de El Color del Cristal.  
Por todo esto, y porque yo no quiero detenerme aquí, decidi comenzar a publicar en el manuscrito de La Quinta Semana del Mes (tercera parte de COC) que contaba con 321 páginas al momento de ser robada. Por favor, si alguien ve algo de esto publicado en otro sitio, háganmelo saber.  
Se trata del manuscrito original, es decir, no está revisado ni corregido. Voy a publicarlo "en crudo", porque siento que es una vindicación a todo el esfuerzo que puse en este sueño. En cuanto pueda, comenzaré la publicación de la segunda parte de COC, "Un Campo de Estrellas"... si es que puedo encontrar algún backup que se haya salvado de ser pisoteado, arrancado y roto.

Comenzaré, pues, como he dicho, con _**La Quinta Semana del** **Mes,**_que narra el aprendizaje, los conflictos y los disparates entre Sarah y Jareth ahora que son padres de cuatro adorables fierecillas. Escogí como tema de telón a _**Rompe el Hechizo,**_de mis amados Rata Blanca. Pueden oir la canción aquí: sH6IvaWZ1_8

Espero poder romper yo también este hechizo maligno. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y comprensión. Un gran abrazo a todos... los quiero mucho.

Kiara

* * *

_**Rompe el Hechizo**_

Voy a contarte una historia real,  
sólo diré la verdad.  
Brujas y brujos a tu lado están,  
son los que hacen el mal.  
Yo los vi cuando  
atacaron mi hogar.  
Con hechizos fue  
que quisieron mi ser aplastar.  
No tuve dudas, tampoco temor,  
fue eso lo que me salvó.  
Todas mis fuerzas usé contra el ser  
que quiso mi destrucción.  
Y hoy los puedo ver  
arrastrando su mal.  
Y hoy soy libre al fin  
del hechizo y ya puedo gritar.  
¡Libre... libre!  
libre por siempre seré,  
seres malditos no van a apagar  
mi luz interior.  
¡Libre... libre!  
libre por siempre con vos,  
viles demonios ya pueden morir,  
en nombre de dios.  
Debes saber que tú tienes poder  
sobre las fuerzas del mal.  
Debes luchar, tú les puedes ganar,  
lucha por tu libertad.  
Tomaremos hoy  
el poder de la luz  
y que nunca más  
ningún ser muera crucificado.  
¡Libre... libre!  
libre por siempre seré,  
seres malditos no van a apagar  
mi luz interior.  
¡Libre... libre!  
libre por siempre con vos,  
viles demonios ya pueden morir,  
en nombre de dios.

Rata Blanca, 1988

* * *

Parte Primera

**Prólogo**

Su cabecilla descansaba perfectamente en el hueco cóncavo de la mano de su padre. Era tan pequeño, tan frágil… Y aquello fue lo primero que Jareth percibió, conmovido: su mano era capaz de envolver y contener cómodamente la cabeza del niño… del bebe… de su primer hijo. Era una criatura tan especial, tan suave e indefensa,… con sus ojillos cerrados y aún hinchados por apenas nacer. Como un oso de felpa, algo rojizo y muy tibio.

"_Míralo; ¡míralo, por los dioses!", _una voz interior pareció susurrarle tangible al oído; _"guarda esto en tu memoria. Es tan pequeño. Tan frágil. Y crecerá. Será más fuerte de lo que puedas imaginar. Gobernará la tierra de mar a mar; y todo… todo comenzó en tus manos."_

Su pulsó comenzó a inquietarse. El silencio en derredor era tan intenso, era como si todos esperasen por demás atentos ver cuál era su reacción. Incluso Sarah, tendida en el lecho, le observaba con avidez. Extenuada, exánime, pero conteniendo el aliento. Su cansancio podía esperar: aquello era sublime.

Le fue menester unos minutos para caer en la cuenta de que aquello era verdadero, y no un arrebato fantasioso como los que había tenido en el pasado. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, y la ansiedad se extendía sobre el novel padre, Jareth reaccionó muy lentamente y para sus adentros: _"Soy padre. ¡Soy padre!" _y algo inesperado le ocurrió, pues era como si estuviese viendo a un ser completamente nuevo. Él había visto millares de niños antes, de todas las edades, incluso muchos presas de su laberinto habían rondado muy cerca. Pero aquello era tan íntimo, tan importante, tan trascendental, que creyó no haber contemplado nunca a un recién nacido. Por más centurias que tuviese encima, por más experiencia e ir y venir lejos, jamás había contemplado la faz de un pequeño que apenas había visto la luz del día.

Y cayó entonces en la cuenta de que no era sólo una criatura apenas florecida, era su propio retoño. Sangre de su sangre, su propia vida. Su yo a través de la existencia, su descendencia, su herencia, su prolongación en la historia. Era como volverse inmortal, de alguna forma, y sentirse gravemente responsable por su bienestar. Una vez más le escudriñó, tembloroso; todos le observaban expectantes, pero él les ignoró. El universo entero se había detenido y ese momento era de ellos dos.

Buscó rasgos, similitudes; escudriñó sus manitas mansas y su dócil reposar. Entonces se estrujó su corazón, preocupado; giró sobre sus pies, alarmado, y con el aliento entrecortado arrojó su vista sobre su esposa.

- ¿Por qué no se mueve…?

Las parteras sonrieron, sonrojadas, y Sarah lo hizo también, enternecida.

- Porque apenas acaba de nacer, mi amor…

Jareth parpadeó, pareciendo comprender. Relajó su inquietud, suspiro mediante, y regresó a la contemplación del pequeño en sus brazos. Las parteras compartieron un par de risas suaves y optimistas: su inexperiencia era sobremanera evidente.

- Todos los primerizos son iguales… - se escurrió por allí el maternal comentario. Y en un ambiente más distendido pero emocionado, dispusieron todo para el descanso de los agotados padres, y del nuevo integrante de la familia.

La atmósfera alrededor habíase transfigurado; con el arrullo constante del murmurar de las ancianas, que llevaban o traían enseres diversos, el flamante padre de familia paseó su vista por el otrora su cuarto. Apenas si era posible reconocerlo, todo había cambiado, tapizado bajo una alfombra de perfumes, talcos, algodones, tules, flores, ositos de felpa, aroma a arándano. Flores secas en la portada de un diario nacarado, para que con su pluma blanca, Sarah llevara cuenta de cada minuto del recién llegado; un sinfín de calcetines minúsculos y una montaña de mantas. Diez o doce perfumes, todos de agua de rosas, pues el olfato del bebe era delicado y no debía usarse un elemento más intenso. Sonajeros, - aunque el pequeño aún no jugara –, un cepillo de cerdas suaves como la seda y babitas tiernas para el ritual obligatorio después de tomar el pecho.

Intentó, pero no pudo reconocerla, ¿aquélla había sido alguna vez su alcoba? Por dónde mirase imperaba el caos, pero un caos limpio, suave, mullido. Colmado de luz y de una inexplicable sensación de paz. Sería, tal vez, fruto del inmenso descanso después de muchos meses de incertidumbre, de momentos intensos de ansiedad, y las últimas horas de nerviosismo. Sería, quizá, fruto también de otro sueño cumplido, de otra meta alcanzada, del pico de la montaña que bajo sus pies yacía vencido. Sí,… probablemente. Como también lo fuera a causa del alivio, al contemplar por fin cara a cara a quien había vivido allí con ellos, perfectamente escondido. Y haberle visto, y haberle oído, haber palpado sus manitos y haberle hallado hermoso.

Sí, alivio, solaz, descanso,… todo había resultado muy bien, mejor de lo esperado; y mientras las parteras y otras comadronas dejaban lista la escena para retirarse al fin ellas también a reposar, no pudieron evitar que en el cuchicheo de ida y vuelta la cara de sueño de su Alteza fuese motivo de gracia. Jareth dormitaba, cabeceando, tendido junto a su esposa, que dormía profundamente en el lecho con el pequeño en brazos. Sarah había cedido al sueño por necesidad imperiosa, pues todo el esfuerzo había sido suyo; ahora su cuerpo demandaba respiro, un aplacamiento continuo hacia la calma. Jareth, en cambio, velaba – o esa había sido la intención – como si montara guardia, en un reflejo primitivo propio de su género, propio de su estilo. Pero el desahogo, el desenlace positivo y por ende sedativo de sus terrores al parto, sumado al bálsamo silente del calor de su niño pronto invadieron sus sentidos, sosegándole hasta medio abatirlo. Se dormía, despertaba; se dormía, despertaba. Dos necesidades opuestas se batían a duelo en su propia carne: su instintivo estado de alerta, - sobre todo después de acontecimiento semejante – y su magnánima sed de tregua, de cesación de nervios, de inacción.

La puerta finalmente se cerró desde fuera, la última luz se apagó. Bajo el tenue resplandor de apenas una vela – que no perturbase a la vista pero fuese fiel vigía – el rey del castillo reclinó por fin el rostro sobre la almohada. Exánime, abatido; fue consciente a aquellas horas que necesitaba un descanso más o menos continuo. Pero qué feliz le volvió el espíritu, contemplar antes de dormirse de nuevo a su pequeño hijo. ¡Él estaba allí, por fin, con ellos! ¡Él estaba allí y era tan lindo!

Un bostezo, luego otro; sus párpados pesaron, suplicantes, pero no, no les dio permiso. Aún deseaba ver a Sarah, asegurarse que su reposo era tranquilo. Y allí estaba ella, tan extenuada como al principio,… sólo que sin el temor que otrora hubiese visto plasmado en su rostro, a la hora del alumbramiento. Jareth sonrió, ¡qué asustada estaba entonces! Tanto que desdoblósele a él el estómago. ¡Nunca se había sentido tan inútil, no le era posible hacer nada! Si hablaba, la irritaba, si callaba, la abandonaba; no le era posible padecer aquél trance en lugar de ella ni acelerar las cosas, era… llanamente impotente. Y Sarah se debatía en estados diversos de emociones: o se devanaba en llantos o enseñaba los colmillos; la situación era nueva y ella una novata de mucho talante. En realidad, lo que más le aterraba era no contar con su madre en aquella hora, era demasiado peso ser la única de su especie en un sitio ajeno, haciendo, todavía encima, algo totalmente nuevo. Era como ser el único médico de un pueblo perdido, necesitando primeros auxilios. Todos quienes le rodeaban – comenzando por las parteras y concluyendo en su marido – no eran seres humanos, ¿estarían seguros de lo que hacían? Sarah se hallaba al borde de un ataque de nervios y para colmo de males, el padre había sido embutido en la sala por la feliz escolta de ancianas para que presenciase el parto. No es que a él no le interesara, pero su palidez atónita no le reportó mucha confianza a la parturienta, por cierto.

Y en aquél preciso momento, sus pensamientos se tornaron asesinos: _"¡Dios mío! Me verá así, bramando desparramada, y luego nunca más logrará olvidarse de esto. ¡Qué horror, estoy horrible! ¡No quiero que me recuerde así, no quiero!"_

Pero lo último que podía hacer él era enfocarse en eso, la verdad. Por su cabeza galopaban otras apreciaciones, terroríficas también, pero de otra índole: ¿sabrían tratarla las ancianas? ¿Habría complicaciones? Le habían impedido actuar de cualquier forma, ni siquiera apelando a sus dones. Y por temor y por respeto a quienes eran doctas, se limitó a sí mismo a obedecerles. ¿Sufriría mucho su esposa? Y el bebe, ¿resultaría ileso? Jamás había visto un alumbramiento, los seres etéreos se engendran y paren de modo distinto. ¿Por qué el ser humano debía ser tan diferente? ¿Por qué tanto trabajo, por qué tanto dolor? Una anciana entrada en siglos colocó al recién nacido en el cuenco de sus brazos, y esbozó en aquél momento un comentario, cuyo motivo él muy bien no comprendió.

- La respuesta... está en sus brazos, Señor.

A primera vista, el capullo rosado que le hubieren otorgado bien podía ser semejante a un diminuto pompón encendido como un carbón… luego le explicarían las parteras que los bebes humanos suelen poseer ese tinte rojizo en la piel al nacer, en algunos casos.

Ahora, recordando, tendido en el lecho junto a su pequeña familia, volviendo el rostro para verles y consumirse absorto en la maravilla del frágil retoño, retomó la frase que aquella tarde le murmurase la mujer. ¿Sería vidente natural o la expresión en su rostro lo delataría? Quién sabe, pero lo cierto era que su sabiduría había quedado flotando en el ambiente, pues, además de haber dilucidado de alguna manera mística – o no – lo que lo tenía tan preocupado, había exhalado ese comentario que llegaría a comprender mucho, mucho tiempo después.


	2. Donde nacen los sueños

- Creo que le llamaré Jareth, tiene mi rostro.

Sarah sonrió ante el comentario; el mago se paseaba por la habitación, henchido el pecho de orgullo. Apenas habían transcurrido veinticuatro horas del nacimiento y los temores del rey parecían haberse disipado, colocándole en el extremo opuesto de las emociones, casi como era natural en un hombre inseguro pero pasional, como él. Eufórico, radiante, deslizándose de un lado al otro, espaciándose en todos sus comentarios, como embriagado de la satisfacción inmensa y la dignidad con que le investía el ser padre. _"Padre"_,… parecía repetirse el título como para acostumbrarse, como para salir de su asombro y ser consciente del honor del que ahora gozaba. Tantos años de perdida soledad, tanta desesperanza,… El rey había rejuvenecido; su piel lucía fúlgida y resplandeciente, en una alegre palidez emparentada con la luz propia, y su tez, atestada de complacencia, parecía manar templanza y erudición, como si hubiese ascendido a un plano superior, desde el cual observar a los pobres mortales. ¡Ahora el reino tenía heredero, ahora todo estaba completo! Y Sarah reía, notando el efecto que tremendo episodio había hecho en su esposo; se veía tan gracioso. El pequeño apenas era un cachorro rollizo, pero él perjuraba que tenía su rostro. Ni siquiera era posible saber aún los rasgos de sus padres que prevalecerían en su aspecto, y el mago se ufanaba de estar viéndose a sí mismo. Se mordió los labios; Jareth podía ser tan ridículamente tierno. Lucía tan esbelto, tan engreído, como si estuviese en condiciones de dictar clases de paternidad cuando hacía apenas unas horas no atinaba a esconderse o a escapar. Se veía tan dulce, tan torpe. Desfalleció la reina de amor, ese hombre era su hombre.

- Llevará tu nombre – susurró, conmovida. Su vocecita detuvo la danza nerviosa del rey, quien se volvió a verle – Amo tu nombre.

Jareth regresó hacia ella, sobrecogido, colocándose en cuclillas junto al lecho donde yacían tanto la madre como el niño, y apresuró sus palabras, como un benefactor generoso, exhalando en un abrupto torrente de amor toda su condescendencia desmedida.

- Pero habíamos hablado de muchos otros nombres. Quiero que tenga los que tanto te han gustado.

Sarah sonrió, hundida entre almohadones; él siempre le cedía tener la última palabra… Era una costumbre, un ritual casi diario, como si el secreto de su delicia se hallase oculto en sentir que cumplía todos sus caprichos. Era tan cariñoso, tan cálido,… más que evidente que nada le importaba tanto como verle a ella feliz.

- Hemos hablado de dos nombres más.- ella esbozó una sonrisa. Habían cuchicheado largamente sobre el asunto y Jareth le había develado el significado de algunos nombres gnomo - Pero quiero que tenga el tuyo, además.

- Bien, que tenga tres nombres, entonces – sonrió él.

- ¿No es mucho?

- ¿Mucho? ¡Ja! – Jareth levantó la barbilla, presuntuoso; Sarah sonrió – Nada es demasiado para el hijo del Rey Jareth, para la sangre de mi sangre, para el Príncipe de los Gnomos, para…

- ¿Para _Ïhónan Byron Jareth…?_

Los ojos del mago expandiéronse al unísono, como si buscase el portal a sus sueños y hubiese visto la llave.

- ¡Seeeeeeh…! – Musitó, como en trance místico; su esposa se mordía los labios de risa - ¿Escuchas su sonido…? Es un nombre poderoso, es un nombre… Sí, definitivamente debe llamarse así.

Sarah soltó una carcajada; era evidente que él no notaba el espectáculo viviente en el que se había convertido. Quién lo hubiera dicho… el tan temible rey a veces se comportaba como un niño. Era tan ingenuo en ocasiones, tan transparente, tan sencillo. Actos nacidos puros y no fruto de la premeditación, ni de su fingida actuación cuando adoptaba el papel de implacable. Todos los gnomos se creían lo de su talante sádico… menos Sarah, claro. Porque ella podía ver en aquellos momentos privados, y vislumbrar las luces ocultas en un cuarto herméticamente cerrado. Lo que él retenía para con el mundo entero no tenía vedado el acceso para ella. Y por eso se entregaba a él, y por eso le amaba sobremanera. Porque sabía a ciencia cierta cómo era.

- Eres tan lindo…

Jareth le sonrió, desvergonzado, atribuyendo aquél comentario a sus poderes seductivos, y ella estiró levemente su mano, acariciando su faz. Derrumbó el rey sus párpados, rindiéndose al sosiego, y por algunos momentos, mantúvose en manso silencio, esclavo devoto de las manos de quien le poseía por entero. El único ser que le confiaba estabilidad a su juicio, y serenidad a su cuerpo; la única capaz de mantenerlo con vida, y por quien afloraban los más sublimes sueños; la mejor sorpresa que le había dado la existencia, la mujer que amaría… hasta los límites de la perpetuidad.

Las yemas de Sarah se pasearon, con dulce afecto, a través de la seda de su piel, dibujando los contornos de sus labios, de sus mejillas, de sus cejas, de su nariz. Él aguardaba, disfrutando, con una expresión de devoción absorta, como si sorbiese vida a través del roce. Ella sonrió, era como tener consigo a un gatito. Elevó sus dedos y entrelazó su rubio flequillo. Por un instante le invadieron ciertas nostalgias; quién hubiera dicho hace unos años que iba a encontrarse así, acariciando el cabello de quien encarnaba en su momento un espejismo maravilloso e inalcanzable. Dios, era tan suave… tan suave… Delicioso despeinarle. Y de haber proseguido un poco más, lo hubiese distendido hasta dormirle. Así, colgando de los límites de la cama. Jareth era ineficaz para resistírsele.

- _En tu corazón colocaré la luna, en tus ojos el cielo,… Oh, vida mía, y entre las estrellas nuestro amor… - _Jareth balbuceó, en éxtasis.

_- ¿Mientras me enamoro…? – _inquirió Sarah, cómplice. Él continuó, sonriente:

_- Mientras te enamoras de mí…_

La reina se conmovió en espíritu de dicha, tomándole el mentón con sus dedos y acercándole el rostro para robarle un beso.

- Ya lo he hecho…

Sarah se cobijó en su boca, nido cálido, refugio tibio, que le alejara tantas veces del temor y la incertidumbre. El rey colmó su alma de amor, en un tierno beso tan suave como comprometido; de rodillas ante ella, como emulando quizá su corazón, abatido de amor, postrado ante su reina. Conmovidos, también, hasta la fibra más íntima,… ¡Y pensar que de todo ese amor había por fin nacido fruto! Él se envolvió en un halo íntimo y profundo, deleitado en todos aquellos pensamientos; se había allegado a ella para fundir esencias y lo había conseguido. Había elegido a la mujer más hermosa de la tierra, pura y única en todos los sentidos; había deseado fundirse a ella, entretejer destinos, formar parte de su historia y engendrar todo un reino nuevo. Y había sucedido. Había sucedido.

Sería éste quizá el albor de todo un amanecer distinto; sería éste el comenzar de todo un nuevo libro,… sería quizá capricho del destino… sería quizá porque los sueños pueden ser cumplidos.

Un suave chasquido interrumpió sus arrumacos, el bebe había perdido asidero en el pecho de su madre, debido seguro a su estremecimiento por el contacto. Separaron sus rostros, atentos al sonido; volvieron al lecho mullido la vista y al recién nacido.

Jareth abrió los ojos, prestando mucha atención, y de haber tenido orejas largas las hubiese entornado hacia el frente de seguro. Sarah se estremeció, estrenando entonces los primeros instintos maternos; auxilió al pequeño para que mamase otra vez, las ancianas le habían enseñado cómo. Colocó el pezón en la nariz del pequeño y esto hizo que le hallase otra vez de inmediato. El padre observó, absorto y sorprendido. ¿Qué clase de voz interior era la que oían las mujeres, que les dictaba el curso de sus actos para lo que incluso jamás habían hecho? Quizá se tratase de una virtud netamente humana, algo que él nunca había comprendido. No perdió pisada del momento, era un momento único, mágico, etéreo. Contempló a la madre comunicarse con el pequeño, de un modo tan sensible, sin palabras, como en un lenguaje primitivo y secreto. Le hizo saber en un solo gesto que ella estaría allí para guarecerlo, que nada debía temer, que daría su vida por protegerlo. El pequeño se aferró a ella con denuedo, convencido. Confiado ciegamente en ella, hambriento y resuelto, vigoroso y decidido. Jareth posó el mentón en el lecho, meditando, conmovido.

- Vaya que es glotón… - sonrió la feliz madre – De seguir así aumentará de peso muy pronto.

El padre observó, mudo. Brincó su vista hacia ella, luego al niño, y tornó nuevamente a ella. Sarah lucía más calma,… tal vez por la lectura repetitiva de todas las cartas que hubiere recibido de su madre antes del alumbramiento. Las había estudiado de manera minuciosa, casi de un modo obsesivo,… hallábase muy asustada entonces por la intensa prueba que debería pasar. Pero Linda supo hacerse eco de sus expectativas, animando a su querida hija, recordándole lo valiente que era su espíritu y lo mucho que la quería. Detallándole todo cuanto cupiese en su memoria sobre lo que le sobreviene a una parturienta en el momento álgido del milagro de vida, alentándole a escuchar a sus instintos, mencionándole que no había nada para lo que no estuviese lista.

Y a pesar de la distancia, su amor había vencido, pues aunque no se hallarse junto a ella ahora, su voz de tinta le había servido, y le había devuelto la calma, ante el maravilloso desafío de tener un hijo.

El mago extravióse en la plenitud de solaz que parecía manar de Sarah y el pequeño; cuánta tersura, cuánta luz, cuánto… descanso… y silencio. Pudiese permanecer horas contemplando aquello… cuán nuevo y maravilloso era todo eso. Acababa de descubrirlo, acababa de saberlo. Y buscó en el rostro lozano de la joven a aquella muchachita revoltosa que otrora invadiese sus dominios, que desbordara su alma de sueños renovados, que avivara esperanzas y compartiera con él un vals íntimo. Que se atreviera a desafiarle, a decirle que no, a llevarle la contraria; que le persiguiese y le diera caza, incluso dentro de su castillo. Que le arrinconase con un par de conjuros precisos, que le alejase de ella,… aunque no hubiese querido. Que con el paso del tiempo retornase como un espíritu benigno, a rescatarlo de las mazmorras de su quebranto, y le hubiese vuelto loco de mil y un modos, arrastrándole a una revuelta contra el tirano de turno, y le hubiese abrazado, besado y querido… y le hubiese dado el sí en el estrado. Con total frescura y vivacidad la encontraba ahora en su lecho tendida, como la más experta de las madres primerizas, la más hermosa, la más erudita. Sí, esa mujer era digna de llevar en su vientre a su descendencia, era perfecta, era suya, era… magnífica.

- ¿Todo está bien…? – masculló Sarah al constatar el suspenso silente en el que su marido había caído inmerso. Jareth sonrió, como de costumbre, con esa sonrisa amplia que tanto le cautivaba, enseñando todos los dientes.

- Sí,… todo está bien. Todo es perfecto.

No supo por qué, pero de pronto la muchacha sintióse invadida por cierta cosquilla, como si él le contagiara una emoción repentina, un entusiasmo jocoso, propio de la juventud. Y tomó parte gustosa de la celebración de sus almas, sonriendo juguetona.

- Ya veremos a quién se parece. Ojalá lleve tus cabellos, ¡son tan suaves!

- Llevará mucho más que eso, ya verás – masculló él, engreído – Tendrá mi porte y mi estilo. Le enseñaré a dirigirse con autoridad y estrategia. Tendrá mi astucia, tendrá mi…

- Será un muchacho peligroso, entonces…

- ¡Ja! Será un soberano gallardo, gentil y elegante. Perfecto, como su padre. – Jareth colocóse de pie, desfilando a través del cuarto, haciendo ademanes con las manos, interpretando alguna obra ficticia que le arrancara a Sarah algunas sonrisas. – Atraerá toda la atención, en cualquier lugar que se encuentre. El encanto de mi estirpe está en sus venas, irresistible. Ya verás, las doncellas perderán la cabeza. - Avanzó dos pasos, reclinóse para saludar con un beso en la mano a alguna dama imaginaria; le invitó con un gesto a bailar y se puso a girar dentro de la alcoba. Sarah reía.

- Con semejante maestro hará estragos en el reino. – Hizo una pausa y adoptó un tono fingidamente severo – Espero que no le enseñes a romper corazones. – Clavó su mirada en el mago que danzaba despreocupado en medio de la alcoba – Sería muy cruel, y no es justo.

Jareth hizo una mueca maléfica, también fingida, pero que intentó apuntalar con su comentario, para poner a su esposa nerviosa.

- Eso le saldrá solo… - se burló, mas la broma se sostuvo hasta que se llevó por delante el cortinado. Sarah soltó una carcajada. Extendió su mano, alentándole para que se acercara, y cuando él se hubo colocado de rodillas junto a ella, lo tomó por el lazo de su talismán.

- Pues,… deberías comenzar su educación hoy mismo – sonrió, enternecida. El mago ladeó el rostro, confundido - ¿Sabías que para ellos la música es algo muy importante?

- ¿Así, tan pequeños?

- Ahá… Y no conozco a nadie mejor que tú con ese don.

Jareth sonrió, presumido; su espíritu llevaba consigo un pentagrama a todos lados. Las notas le brotaban solas, podría comentar lo cotidiano cantando como un juglar, de desearlo. No existía explicación, los acordes se le unían solos, y su esposa se hallaba resuelta a conectarlo con el recién nacido, utilizando el puente de su don. Aquella estrategia bien podría decirse que había sido espontánea – Sarah no contaba con la suficiente experiencia que le permitiera adelantarse a los hechos y planificar las cosas – pero había comenzado a escuchar esas _voces_ de las que tanto se admiraba Jareth. Como todas sus predecesoras en el género, la muchacha recibió el intuitivo instructivo de cómo hacer partícipe al padre de la crianza de los hijos. No supo cómo, no hubiese sido capaz de explicarlo; sólo supo que debía ser ella quien enlazara a ambos corazones, pues su lazo propio llevaba tiempo ya construido, desde el principio, desde el vientre. No así con Jareth, que apenas acababa de conocerlo. Así fue cómo, sierva fiel de sus instintos, atrajo la atención del padre hacia el pequeño, proponiéndole actividades que fuesen fundamentales para cimentar un futuro vínculo estable. ¿Y qué mejor comenzar desde aquel momento, desde el germen mismo de la esencia de Jareth? Un calor tímido le recorrió el cuerpo ante esta nueva certeza, ¿ella también estaría creciendo?

- ¿Recuerdas el piano de cola que te pedí el verano pasado? – susurró, confidente.

- ¿El blanco? – musitó él, enternecido; sí, ella se lo había pedido al comienzo del embarazo, tal vez debido a la excesiva sensibilidad de su preñez, que le llevaba a emocionarse de manera inmensa si le oía tocar para ella alguna canción. – Sí, lo recuerdo.

- Llevemos a Ïhónan Byron Jareth con él. – sugirió ella dulcemente. El mago suspiró, estremecido; un reflejo que podría haber pasado desapercibido a no ser que habíase manifestado con la escolta de un leve tiritar, dúctil, impreciso. Sarah creyó haberle perturbado, aunque no pudo comprender qué había dicho de extraño. Deslizó una caricia sobre el rostro del padre y él pareció reponerse, besando su mano.

– Nos sentaremos en el salón a escucharte. – ella continuó, fingiendo no haber notado su inquietud. ¿Qué habría pensado? - Le encantará…

- Lo que desees se hará. – sentenció el rey, enamorado, y con un dejo de nostalgias deslizó su brazo tras la espalda de su esposa y tronó los dedos. Sobre un enorme sillón antiguo de algarrobo, tan mullido como exquisito, la pequeña familia encontróse de súbito, en un amplio y luminoso salón de baile.

- Oh, Jareth… - riñóle Sarah en tono amable – No era necesario, pudimos haber usado las escaleras, necesito ejercitarme.

Pero el rey le dedicó sólo su mejor sonrisa; se encaminaba, como un espíritu errante, suave y fluctuante, hacia un precioso piano lustroso que aguardaba silente expeler sus notas al aire. Llevaba la tapa abierta, cosa que le hacía lucir aún más imponente; reluciente hasta sus cuerdas, de un blanco marfil las teclas, de un níveo sin mácula el cuerpo. El salón se hallaba unánimemente en silencio, no había nadie allí excepto ellos, y ese pequeño detalle tornó el ambiente como de ensueño, pacífico y sereno.

A medida que él se aproximaba al taburete de intérprete, Sarah seguía pensando, ¿habría algo de lo que no habían hablado? Debería preguntárselo.

Los primeros acordes colmaron el salón. El piano es un instrumento portentoso, imposible hacerle lucir pequeño aunque la atmósfera a cubrir fuese un salón inmenso; y el pequeño que la reina traía entre sus brazos pareció despertar de pronto, como atraído por tan extraño suceso.

Ella le observó, atenta; era consciente de que además de ser inexperta, cargaba también con la dificultad de estar criando a un ser mestizo. Jareth ya se lo había dicho: los embarazos de los magos suelen ser momentáneos, dependiendo del gusto y el placer de quien lo engendre; y si bien el de Ïhónan había llegado a término – humanamente hablando – eso no quitaba que el pequeño le sorprendiese con algún aspecto desconocido de su desarrollo. Aunque no lo dijese abiertamente, aquello le preocupaba, ¿sabría cómo cuidar a un ser absolutamente nuevo? Si no debía confiar demasiado en su ya escasa experiencia, ¿qué esperar de su desempeño? Pero las dulces notas del piano le retrotrajeron al sosiego, auxiliadas por su profunda sed de mantenerse en calma.

El rey entonaba una melodía antigua, casi olvidada, que podría jurar era una canción de cuna; sus dedos se deslizaban con habilidad, era un excelente músico. Sarah sonrió, ¡claro que lo era! ¿Qué esperar de un ser con un oído tan fino? Y tendió su vista por sobre las manos del compositor, se sintió de pronto cautiva… Podría vivir mil vidas junto a Jareth, mas nunca dejaría de enamorarse.

El rey oteaba el teclado con aire digno y confiado, y de cuando en cuando disparaba su mirada hacia su selecto público. Había en el mirar de Sarah todo el palpitar de un cielo estrellado e inquieto, y en el pequeño, un repentino interés en los quehaceres de su padre. Ella estaba emocionada, le habría alcanzado alguna fibra íntima, de seguro; Jareth sonrió y regresó al piano, le estremecía de placer saber que subyugaba sus sentidos… como la primera vez.

Sarah percibió el movimiento del niño; a pesar de ser tan pequeño, volvía su rostro buscando los sonidos. Y parecía agradarle, tenerle sorprendido; la reina acercó su mano a su propio rostro y se enjugó una lágrima de satisfacción. Fue entonces cuando el pequeño le observó. Era evidente que su visión no se hallaba desarrollada; le era posible percibir que estaba con ella, más aún su rostro le figuraba difuso. Empero detuvo su observación en ese punto: en el cándido rostro de su madre. Sarah tiritó: parecía escudriñarle. Tembló de emoción, se sintió de pronto sobrecogida; como si el pequeño fuese un juez evaluando a quien debía cuidar de él, y ella se supiera tímida e imperfecta.

Le sonrió, susurró su nombre; Ïhónan le apreció, como extasiado, como intentando comprender a ese ser maravilloso que le retenía en sus brazos, descubriendo de ella la voz y el comportamiento. Sarah retuvo el aliento, ¡sus ojos eran verdes! Rutilantes, fulgurosos; como el de una piedra preciosa, una aguamarina, un jade.

- ¡Jareth…! – llamó entonces. El rey detuvo la música y voló con presteza donde la madre. – ¡Mira sus ojos!

- No puedes negar que es hijo tuyo – bromeó entonces el mago, reclinándose sobre él.

Ïhónan giró el rostro ante el recién llegado, como sobresaltado, como si le hubiese reconocido... Sí,… esa voz… Buscó desesperadamente dar con su semblante, aunque también le fue imposible contemplarlo del todo. ¡Él conocía esa voz, la había oído siempre a su lado! Desde el vientre la voz de Sarah resultaba un tanto confusa y ensordecedora, pero la de Jareth se percibía perfecta, límpida, correcta, sin ninguna anomalía ni rareza. Ïhónan sabía que ese ser había siempre estado allí, y confiaba instintivamente en él, oírle le hacía sentir en casa.

- Oh, por Dios, ve cómo te mira… - Sarah se estremeció - ¿Podrá verte bien? No, es muy pequeño.

- Yo sé menos que tú de esto, preciosa. – sonrió el padre, trémulo. Había distinguido aquel interés vívido de su hijo y le estremecía y le aterraba al mismo tiempo.

- Ten, sostenlo – sonrió la reina, temblando, deseaba ver con sus propios ojos al mago magnánimo con su pequeño bebe en brazos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? – inquietóse el padre. Sólo lo había alzado luego del parto, unos escasos minutos. Sarah le había visto pero en un estado deplorable. Agotada, adolorida… Deseaba disfrutar de verles ahora, que se sentía repuesta.

- Sí, tú. – rió ella.

- ¿Y qué si llora?

- Me lo regresas…

Sarah colocó al pequeño entre los trémulos brazos de su padre; éste le cobijó, un tanto torpe, un tanto incómodo consigo mismo por no atinar qué hacer entonces. Automáticamente sus miembros adoptaron la pose correcta para un descanso adecuado del recién nacido, y la expresión de Jareth se tornó absorta, ¿y eso? ¿Qué había sido? ¿Un reflejo, un instinto? Sí,… un impulso, una corazonada, una intuición. Era padre, su alma era la de un padre mucho antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta, ¿De qué otra forma explicarse que supiera naturalmente cómo acurrucar al pequeño? Su ser consciente y su ser interno deberían rendirse cuenta mutuamente. De todas formas, temblaba, y no escapó su alarma de los ávidos ojos de Sarah. ¿Jareth temblaba? Sí, de pánico, de preocupación. Temía lastimar al niño aunque se quedase quieto, aunque no respirara, aunque fuese casi como una estatua. Pavores naturales de los hombres, quizá, que creen que las mujeres son quienes saben perfectamente cómo manejarse con un ser tan frágil. Lo cierto era que la reina lo había hallado muy delicioso y tierno, y cuando Ïhónan se meneó – intuyendo quizá que no era Sarah quien le sostenía – aguzó la vista y el padre se amilanó.

- Háblale; háblale para que no tema – indicó ella, dulcemente. Jareth le disparó una mirada intimidada y Sarah ahogó una que otra risa.

Ïhónan oteó hacia los cielos la identidad de quien le cargaba; le fue imposible precisar imágenes, así que tendió el oído. El silencio devuelto le provocó un vacío que le colmó de temor. Gimoteó, acongojado, llamaría a su madre a gritos si era necesario.

- _Ad labhilla, ad-vrattar… _- apresuróse a susurrar Jareth. Había percibido que el bebe cedería al llanto si continuaba él callado - _Ad labhilla, ad-vrattar…_

Sarah quedóse pasmada: Ïhónan había abandonado su ansiedad y su inquietud. Así, tan pronto como brotasen de los labios de su padre aquellas palabras, había recobrado la serenidad.

- Dios mío, sabe quién eres. Lo sabe, lo sabe… - Sarah contempló, maravillada; he aquí un milagro que quizá esperaba: una conexión etérea entre esas dos almas. - ¿Qué le has dicho?

- Que no me meta en problemas… - bromeó el padre. Sarah hizo una mueca, Jareth sonrió más distendido – Que no llore, que no tema.

La reina le sonrió con dulzura, deslizando sus manos sobre los hombros del mago; le rodeó luego la cintura, abrazándole por la espalda. Jareth comentó.

- Idioma de mi padre.

Allí estaba. Sarah lo percibió. Su precipitada conmoción seguramente guardaba relación con temas de su propia infancia. Los años habían pasado, y había aprendido a conocerle; algo había aún velado, flotando en el ambiente, y el rey nunca se lo había dicho. Aguzando el ingenio, y su capacidad de intuición, Sarah ató un cabo con otro y masculló.

- Jareth, ¿de dónde obtuviste el nombre de Ïhónan Byron?

- De un antepasado.

- ¿De un antepasado?

- Sí. En algunas regiones aún es costumbre repetir los nombres. Los humanos nos han robado por centurias este hábito, no veo por qué te asombra. Le hemos puesto también el mío, ¿verdad?

Sarah intuyó que el mago deseaba escaparse.

- Sí, porque eres su padre – apuntó, astuta.

- Así es. – respondió Jareth, veloz. Pero su velocidad desembocó en un resultado opuesto.

- Así que Ïhónan Byron era tu padre.

Sarah contuvo la respiración; Jareth se tensó.

- A ti te han gustado esos nombres. No he puesto nada que no quisieras.

- No te me escapes.

- Yo no huyo de nadie.

- Creo que huyes de tu pasado.

El mago sonrió, fingiendo sarcasmo.

- ¿Eres curandera? Creo que te ha puesto sensible el parto…

- Pues, no soy la única – disparó ella, certera. El mago respiró, casi podría decirse que de manera audible. No le era posible batallar, so pena de inquietar a un pequeño inocente. Tampoco podía esconderse, ni recular, ni desvanecerse. Bueno, desvanecerse, sí. Pero tendría que llevarse consigo al bebe y luego vendría la queja, la reprimenda, la…

- Jareth, ¿cuál era el nombre de tu padre?

- ¿A qué viene tanta investigación? Menos averigua tu Dios y perdona, ¿verdad?

- ¿Jareth…?

Un silencio espeso pero necesario mantuvo a los tres bajo un manto de vacilación. Esa última inflexión en la voz de Sarah no había sonado muy amigable.

- Ïhónan Jareth – se arrancó de los labios del rey. Una expresión sombría se tendió sobre su faz, como si hubiese deseado confesar aquello y a la vez no. Sarah titubeó. Así que ese era el nombre de su padre… Ahora entendía su aglomeración de congojas: el piano, las notas, el significado de aquel pesado nombre. Todo le había traído sobre el tapete sus asuntos familiares. Después de todo, ahora él mismo era padre, ¿cómo no rememorar al suyo propio en un momento tan importante?

Temió preguntar; ¿qué habría sido del antiguo rey de los gnomos? Puede que hubiera muerto de viejo, o puede que no. Puede que hubiera pasado a otro plano, o puede que hubiese resultado maldito por algún hechicero enemigo. Diantres, desconocía tanto sobre la raza a la que pertenecía su pareja. Si llegaba a abrir heridas antiguas jamás se lo perdonaría. No, ella no deseaba lastimarle,… pero tampoco podía dejarle con todo ese peso para él solo. No, no podía guardar silencio, de algún modo tenía que…

- No recuerdo demasiado sobre él, es todo. – fue cuanto suspiró su esposo.

Sarah parpadeó, escéptica, aquello no le dejaba conforme. Un momento, ¿cómo que no recordaba mucho? ¿Cuántos años tenía encima? Mil trescientos, eso es lo que siempre le había dicho, y eso no es demasiado para un mago, ¿verdad? ¿Tantos años al lado de su padre para después no recordarle? A menos que le hubiese perdido siendo demasiado joven…

- Jareth… - Sarah le acarició el cabello, denotando su temor a hacer lo indebido - ¿Qué pasó con tu padre? No hemos hablado nunca sobre él.

La mirada de Jareth se fugó a través del extenso salón; pareció comprender por fin que no habría más espacio para la huida.

- Sólo… sólo tengo recuerdos vagos… - confesó. Volcó su vista en el pequeño y pareció refugiarse en él. Recobró valor, como si su hijo se lo concediera – Recuerdo cosas,… a edades dispares. Sólo momentos… hechos puntuales… y tal vez dos o tres sensaciones. Luego un gran vacío… Un gran blanco… Sólo me veo a mí en el trono de mi padre.

Bueno, no dejaba de sonar extraño… pero Sarah especuló que si la mente de un humano puede sepultar recuerdos dañinos, tal vez la de un mago no se comportase de un modo muy distinto.

- No te preocupes, lo recordarás – susurró dulcemente. Acarició su cuello, sus hombros, giró sobre él y besó el tabique de su nariz. Jareth supo que su propósito era reconfortarle de un modo tierno. Y resultó.

- No te preocupes tú – respondió afectuosamente – No tomes cargas que no te corresponden.

- Me corresponden; eres mi esposo, y te amo.

No pudo evitar que un nudo entorpeciese su habla. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, a pesar de todos los años compartidos, Jareth aún no comprendía cómo podía existir alguien como Sarah. Ella deseaba tanto formar parte de él, como si fuesen una sola cosa. Qué mujer maravillosa, se sentía tan bien que alguien deseare cuidarle. Le sonrió, fue todo cuanto pudo hacer, y ella le sorprendió de medio a medio otra vez.

- Necesitas su dirección, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo decirle que no? A menos que pudiese mentirle descaradamente. Ser padre era nuevo y aterrador, era lógico que deseare empaparse de la sabiduría de su estirpe.

- Hay… hay algunas cosas que quisiera preguntarle. – reconoció, inquieto y perplejo. Ïhónan elevó su vista de nuevo.

Sarah sonrió, enternecida; adivinaba sus angustias, su incertidumbre. Pero nada podía ella hacer, el gran rey ya no se hallaba entre ellos y debían aprender por sí solos.

- Descuida – le abrazó muy fuerte, le besó la sien – Ya verás que lo haremos bien.

Ïhónan se contoneó, estimulado quizá por las voces de los dos. Sarah acarició la suave lanilla de su mollera y Jareth intentó tomarle la mano. En vez de eso el pequeño se apoderó casi por reflejo de su dedo índice. La reina rió, conocía el reflejo de sujeción de los niños, pero Jareth respingó, y soltó un suspiro, como si hubiese recibido una corriente de aire frío.

- ¿Mi amor…? – Sarah se inquietó, el mago miraba absorto a su hijo. Jadeó un par de veces, como si hubiese marchado a galope tendido de un extremo a otro del reino.

- ¿Jareth…? – Sarah se impacientó.

- Intentó… intentó leerme por dentro… - murmuró el rey, atónito.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

- Su poder… ¡fluyó hacia mí!

- ¿Qué?

Sarah no comprendió ni una sílaba, Jareth no escapaba de su asombro. Seguramente había sido de modo deliberado, imposible que el pequeño supiera lo que estaba haciendo, pero… Hinchiósele al padre el pecho de orgullo; ¡era hijo de un mago, sí señor! Aquella era la prueba, no era del todo humano. Había heredado algo, ahora había que averiguar cuánto. ¡Qué dicha, conservaba algún don de su estirpe! ¡Tenía sus genes, su legado, su parecido! Arrojó su mirada extasiada sobre su esposa, demostrándole cuán gratificante le resultaría de ahora en más, tomar conciencia que era verdad, que habían engendrado prole.

- Es nuestro hijo, Sarah; tu sangre, mi sangre, ¿lo comprendes? – Le sonrió, henchido de satisfacción – Somos tú y yo, juntos… viviendo dentro de otra persona.

Dos lágrimas, como caricias de ángeles; eso atravesó el rostro emocionado de la madre. Sí, Ïhónan era ellos dos, vueltos una sola persona. Qué hermoso pensamiento, cuánto amaba a ese hombre. Se arrojó a su cuello, suavemente, enamorada; le besó vehemente mientras el pequeño oteaba.

Jareth la besó con avidez absoluta, palpando el paraíso en el que se hallaba inmerso. Acarició luego su nariz con la suya propia, como acostumbraban desde novios; ella sonrió enternecida y él la aprisionó contra su cuerpo, reteniendo en uno y otro brazo a sus dos motivos para vivir.

- Ya verás – masculló, radiante de dicha – Lo haremos bien. Lo haremos muy bien.


	3. Nuestra Pequeña Aventura

_**N/A:**_

¡Avanzamos otro capítulo! Y es posible que aquí descubran sitios, reinos y personajes que puedan prestarse a gran intriga. Como dije anteriormente, este libro es el tercero de la saga por lo que se nutre de sucesos pasados en el segundo tomo, _**Un Campo de**_** Estrellas**. Si bien la comprensión de la historia no depende de la lectura del segundo tomo, ya que **La Quinta Semana** **del Mes** es una historia separada, puede evocar recuerdos o personas de su predecesora. La Reina _Phoebe, _por ejemplo (gran villana, ya la conocerán) y los _etéreos_ (seres encantadores pero un tanto volubles...) son mencionados aquí pero no son pieza clave para la comprensión absoluta de la historia.

De todas formas, y como **Un Campo de Estrellas **aún no ha sido publicada, responderé vuestras dudas (siempre y cuando no revelen demasiado la trama)

Este proyecto incluía mapas, dibujos y otras yerbas, que me vi forzada a no publicar, debido al robo de mis pertenencias que ya les comenté. Estoy trabajando en la recuperación de todo aquel material para que puedan disfrutar de este trabajo tal y como lo había soñado.

Gracias por su apoyo!

* * *

- ¡Es de día! ¡Es de día!

- ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Nán!

- ¡Yo iba a decir eso!

- ¡Papi, mami…!

Los gritos estallaron en oleada, repitiéndose, redoblándose, quintuplicándose incluso por lo abovedado de la alcoba; Jareth y Sarah despertaron abruptamente, asaltados por cuatro críos que no dejaban de reír, saltar en la cama y chillarles.

- ¿Y esto cuándo pasó…? – aulló Jareth a su agitada esposa, por entre medio de las sábanas, que brincaban desdibujadas, como fantasmas de trapo, para después rebotar en el lecho convulsionado. Sarah estalló en carcajadas. Sí, el tiempo había pasado, y se habían dado el lujo de añadirle al Príncipe algunos hermanos. _Cuándo, cómo y por qué _se habían dejado llevar por la pasión hasta verse envueltos en semejante escena cotidiana eran preguntas que brotaban de labios del rey con suma frecuencia. Y siempre con la misma respuesta. Sarah adoraba a sus _pequeños monstruos_, y también la hilarante perplejidad de un amante vuelto padre y privado de ciertos momentos de paz.

Ante ellos, rozagantes y vivaces, tres niñas, las _joyas de su corona, _como les decía Jareth. April, que por entonces contaba dos años, era la penúltima en nacer en la familia. Sus cabellos eran dorados, tan claros como un trigal, y sus ojos de un tono lapislázuli, bruñidos, suaves, capaces de transmitir esa impresión de tersura a la yema de los dedos. Llevaba de la mano a Abigail, un año menor que ella, a quien, cariñosamente, todos llamaban _Abbie_. Ambas eran tan similares, que si no fuese por la distancia en sus edades jurarían todos que se trataba de gemelas. De sonrisas enormes y hoyuelos en sus muecas, eran la delicia de sus padres. Su talante se revelaba relativamente calmo y colaborador, y aún no habían manifestado afición por uno u otro estado: demasiado equilibradas para tratarles de hechiceras, pero demasiado etéreas para decir que eran meras mortales. Eran, indudablemente, una sorpresa latente, esperando a la sombra de los años manifestarse.

Irina, mayor que ellas, contaba ya con cinco años cuando las cosas comenzaron a suceder. A diferencia de sus hermanas, su cabellera era de matices oscuros, del color de la madera de roble. Larga e indisciplinada, cargada de mil y un orlas como las que luciera su madre durante el famoso baile que una y otra vez le relataran. De tez blanca y mejillas sonrosadas, podría decirse que era la viva imagen de Sarah. Pero sus ojos, lejos de acunar el cálido verdor de los de su madre, escondían sin embargo el recóndito destello de los dos colores del padre. Azul uno, como el cielo abierto; ocre el otro, como el ámbar, como la arenilla. Curiosa, algo ingenua y susceptible, había comenzado a despertar su interés estos últimos días sobre todo lo que su padre era capaz de hacer. Aunque le faltase confianza en sí misma, rumiaba la esperanza a escondidas de perfeccionar su talento para la magia, si es que lo tenía. Si es que en ella _el don se despertaba. _A veces, aunque lo ocultara, le inquietaba no lograrlo nunca; su padre lucía tan sabio, tan imponente en las alturas de sus conocimientos y de sus años… ¿Podría ella, una niña indefensa, segunda en la lista de sucesión, complacer las expectativas de tan solemne ser, que había vivido miles de vidas humanas enteras? Su hermano mayor lucía más apto que ella para tal empresa, aunque tampoco se hubiese despertado su don en él. Tal vez por ello, y porque el pequeño mostrábase condescendiente para con ella, le seguía de cerca a todos lados, segura de aprender de él cómo enorgullecer a su padre. Sonaría extraño, pero era así. Jareth lucía demasiado encumbrado, muy lejos de sus manos tiernas y sus humildes preguntas. ¿Qué pensaría de ella al oírle murmurar dudas simples y tontas? Le aterraba avergonzarle. Ïhónan lucía más cercano, más experto que ella,… pero tolerante, comprensivo. No le avergonzaría confesarle que no entendía palabra de lo que intentaban enseñarle. Pero a su padre,… le profería un enorme e inmaculado respeto. Era su héroe más grande, casi como un dios que todo lo puede.

Ïhónan, el hijo mayor, era el depositario del formidable peso de suceder a su padre en el reino, expandir fronteras y tener hijos que perpetuaran su estirpe llegado el momento. Era dos años mayor que Irina y de contextura física inequívoca: un fiel retrato de Jareth. Una réplica exacta, una imagen vívida, excepto por sus ojos verdes, como dos esmeraldas, como aguamarinas. Su carácter vivaz y perseverante le había granjeado un lugar especial bajo la lupa de mayordomos y chambelanes: el pequeño denotaba sumo interés en las obras de su padre, le seguía, intentaba imitarle. No le admiraba a escondidas como Irina, sino que erguía la cerviz sin timidez ni apocamiento, absorbiendo cuanto conocimiento llegara hacia él desde el líder de la familia. Sus ojos se encendían cada vez que presenciaba alguna manifestación mágica brotar de las manos de Jareth, y ladeaba la cabeza, como en un trance, obsesionándose con ella, estudiándole, examinándole, sin importunar ni extenuarse. Deslumbrado estaba por sus orígenes, tanto humano como místico, y a pesar de ser aún muy joven, pugnaba en su interior una mezcla tan perfecta de los dos, que era imposible determinar qué lado le guiaba en determinado momento. De la humanidad llevaba la robustez y la determinación, el espíritu guerrero; de la mística abrigaba el poder, la astucia y, de vez en cuando, los excesos temperamentales. Éste último era un detalle estremecedor para quienes debían hacerle frente a sus embates ceñudos, Ïhónan parecía pensar que todo le estaba permitido. Y su ferocidad necesitaba de un canal y una férrea dirección para no caer en otro aspecto humano: la destrucción de uno mismo.

Por tanto, y porque la exótica mezcla se manifestaba seductora, Ïhónan era seguido de cerca no sólo por los suyos, sino por los de afuera. Quién sabía si su lado humano potenciaba a su costado brujo, apuntalándole con resistencia, o, aún mejor, que la increíble potencia de las entidades etéreas galopasen en él mucho mejor equilibradas por la inteligencia duplicada devenida de dos razas astutas. Como fuere, Ïhónan era una promesa, una promesa de gobernador firme para sus padres, si era bien orientado y disciplinado; y una apetitosa herramienta de devastación para los enemigos de palacio, si lograban enlistarlo de su lado.

No obstante, tratábase también de un niño muy dulce. Inteligente, consecuente, observador. De mirada soñadora, de espíritu fuerte, próximo a la abnegación. Era el primero en socorrer a sus hermanas y el primero en reclamar los abrazos de su madre; el más estratégico de los cuatro para obtener ventaja en el juego, pero el más maleable si se le hablaba de modo sereno acerca de lo que se esperaba de él.

Con Ïhónan parecía ser que la clave era la paciencia; era un ser intenso, mucho más que el resto de la camada. Era tan adorable como tozudo y tan desobediente como sumiso. Apenas estaba creciendo,… y las emociones eran palpitadas muy fuertes por su joven corazón. Era un niño interesante, además de muy hermoso. Poseía la tez pálida de Jareth, era su viva imagen. Los cabellos rubios, despeinados, la mirada vivaz y penetrante; su andar altivo, los ojos brillantes, incluso daba la impresión de poseer un tinte verde diferente al de su madre en la mirada, como más ardiente.

Como fuere, los herederos de sangre real crecían, y el rey estaba muy satisfecho. Alentando a la joven madre, alejando sus temores, los cuatro retoños, fruto del eclipse de dos mundos, ganaban experiencia y plenitud de vida ante sus ojos. La mixtura, el conjuro divino, o el capricho del destino decidiría cómo operarían las fuerzas descomunales que fluían en sus pequeños cuerpos; cada uno, como un cuenco, llevaba en su interior una gota de cada templo. Del terrenal y recio, de dónde provenía su madre, y del intangible y sobrenatural, de donde provenía su padre. Algunos comentarios oscilaban, llevando y trayendo supuestos; nunca se sabía con exactitud la magnitud de la mezcla de dos orígenes aparentemente contrapuestos. Tan sólo con la edad, y una vigilancia constante y de gravedad, sería plausible determinar qué tan hechiceros o humanos habían de resultar. Por el momento, y hasta su mocedad, los niños se comportarían como cualquier otro cachorro mortal.

Pero las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar…

- ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Lo prometiste! – Ïhónan brincó exultante sobre su padre, incluso antes de que se incorporase del lecho - ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños y podré hacerlo!

Las hermanas celebraron ruidosamente, como un círculo cerrado de aliados.

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Viva!

- ¡Claro…!

Sarah arrojó sobre su esposo una mirada apremiante.

- ¿Estás seguro, Jareth?

- Me extraña de ti – sonrió él con ironía – ¿Tanta fe que le profesas a Púlsar, y hoy vas a negarte?

Los cuatro críos cercaron a sus padres, expectantes. Más precisamente a Sarah, que al parecer debía exponer algo importante.

- Eh… - titubeó ella, y los pequeños estallaron en festejos. Eran tan hábiles ya que conocían que cada recodo de sus flaquezas escondía la puerta abierta a sus caprichos. Hábiles, muy hábiles y pillos. La madre suspiró, ¿qué iba a decirles? Jareth tenía razón, era ella siempre la primera en insistir sobre las virtudes del dragón familiar, ¿y hoy le iba a negar a su hijo pasearse sobre su lomo?

- Mmmm… - de todos modos insistió, intentando amedrentarles con su tono pensativo. Pero los niños hicieron caso omiso, eran conocedores también de esa maniobra. Y las niñas celebraban la victoria del cabecilla de la banda; adoraban a Ïhónan, eran toda una horda.

Finalmente la madre suspiró, dándose por vencida. Pero debía rever su credibilidad ante sus criaturas, eso sí. Jareth soltó una carcajada en medio del lecho que se zarandeaba por los saltos, tumbos y rodadas. Aquellos no eran sus hijos, eran canguros… y unos muy divertidos, por cierto.

¿Desayunado? Más bien hubieron embuchado los alimentos; sería la expresión más precisa y correcta. El tiempo apremiaba y todos querían ir donde Púlsar. Tras un par de recomendaciones de su madre, los niños echaron a correr por la arena del Patio de Armas seguidos por la atenta mirada del rey Jareth. Todos los gnomos se echaron de bruces al verles, maravillados por la ruidosa y astuta prole; hubo algunas criaturillas valientes que, impregnados por su vivaz espíritu, saliéronles al encuentro para seguir sus pasos y disfrutar al verles. Algunos de los _etéreos _también se hallaban cerca, trabajando en los quehaceres de palacio. Interrumpieron por un momento sus tareas para sonreírle a toda la jauría mitad humano mitad mago que irrumpió bulliciosa en los establos.

Ïhónan llevaba la delantera, impetuoso. A menudo le recordaba a su padre el propio talante de Púlsar. Lo único que le separaba de aquella bestia eran sus momentos tiernos. Ïhónan tenía ya siete años, pero sucumbía ante las zalamerías de su madre. Acariciarle el cabello era igual a serenarle; a menudo utilizaba eso su madre cuando intentaba aplacarle. Se parecía bastante a Jareth. En esos momentos tornábase afectuoso y sosegado, renunciando a todo lo que estaba haciendo por permanecer en brazos de su madre. _"De mayor será un hombre celoso", _bromeaba Sarah, por lo consentido que se manifestaba; las demostraciones de afecto eran su punto débil.

Tras él, pisándole casi los talones, Irina llegaba acalorada; era su más devota feligrés y cómplice de todas sus obras. Admiraba a Ïhónan. Aunque a su edad el término no pudiese ser comprendido en su totalidad, era evidente que aquel pequeño mordaz se hallaba en la cima de sus modelos, después de su padre, claro. Le seguía a todas partes, le prestaba oídos solícitos e interesados. Tal vez fuera porque veía en él algo que ella esperaba ser: un futuro mago. Y el jovencito no le hacía sentir un abismo entre ella y sus anhelos, sino que le alentaba a seguirlos. Quizá por ello su poca fe en sí misma se viese contrarrestada, quizá por eso le amara tanto. Porque Ïhónan le hacía sentir que ella podía cumplir sus metas, que le era natural, no un desafío.

April y Abbie también le adoraban, pero porque siempre se mostraba animado; Ïhónan venía siendo algo así como el capitán de una pandilla de intrépidos; él sabía qué hacer y cómo para que el día fuese divertido – como la idea de enjaezar a Púlsar, engendrada en su genio.

Al final de los cobertizos, a la izquierda; allí habían alojado al dragón blanco. En una covacha enorme y oscura, tal y como le agradaba. Había que procurar mesura; Ïhónan abandonó el galope para acercarse al paso. Irina le imitó, pero a prudente distancia detrás de su espalda.

Nada pareció moverse ni emitir sonido; Ïhónan tendió el oído. ¿Estaría el animal despierto?

- ¿Nán…? – siseó Irina, con resquemor; solía llamar así a su hermano ya que no hallaba diminutivo adecuado para un nombre tan complicado. _Ïhónan es difícil, Nán me gusta, _ había expuesto una vez la niña. Jareth había reído y comentado que _Hnähn _significaba _tigrillo _en Asbärd, la lengua de su madre. Cuando la familia hubo oído, celebraron la ocurrencia con gracia. Sarah había dado entonces la estocada final, argumentando que Ïhónan era como aquél animalito: tan dulce y cariñoso como rugiente y malhumorado. Con semejante aprobación y las risas fluctuantes, muy a pesar del niño, ese mote hubo quedado emplazado desde entonces y para siempre en su pequeño círculo familiar. A veces él lo ignoraba, a veces no y le irritaba. Todo dependía del tono y la intención de la frase en que se empleara.

- Espera… - respondió el niño, acercándose a la caverna. Hubo un rechinar en el suelo, como el de hierro frío que era arrastrado a las profundidades de la madriguera. No eran otras que las zarpas de la bestia; se hallaba despierto desde temprano. Una humareda grisácea emergió de la gruta y recorrió las distancias a escasos centímetros del suelo, como serpiente voladora; cercó las botas de Ïhónan y le acarició los tobillos. El muchachito meditó, Púlsar había recuperado el don para expeler fuego, ¿no?

Ïhónan silbó. Sabía de antemano que el tremendo animalejo reconocía así a su amo cuando no podía verlo; con la intensa claridad era imposible divisar algo en el interior. Tal vez el procedimiento inverso también le fuese molesto, quién sabe.

Un gañido gutural le respondió; un gañido temible, aterrador, pero que para el dragón había sido amigable. Si bien Púlsar no era enorme, - por tratarse de un animal empleado para la silla – sus pulmones hallaban un cauce insondable en su pecho que hacía que uno pensara que se trataba de un leviatán o alguna cosa semejante. _"De haber sabido cantar, sería un tenor impactante"_, bromeaba Jareth. Si sólo por su voz uno se limitaba a juzgar, pues le creería sin duda gigante.

Ïhónan silbó con mayor certeza. Esta vez la bestia vióse azuzada y asomó la nariz, la cabeza, todo el cuello hasta las alas. Las niñas más pequeñas detuvieron en seco la carrera, Irina contuvo la respiración; empero el príncipe heredero sonrió satisfecho e impresionado.

Una zarpa, luego otra; Púlsar se acercaba, extrañamente manso pero temible a la vista. Las membranas de sus ojos jugueteaban protegiéndole del sol, desde abajo hacia arriba, la una; desde atrás hacia adelante, la otra. Sus pupilas rasgadas, como minúsculos filamentos, filtraban la luz que atacaba su iris amarillento. Era como una cobra blanca sobremanera desarrollada, con hocico de caballo y garras de águila. A Ïhónan le fascinaba, cómo admiraba a esa alimaña. En realidad admiraba su porte, porque ante su talante uno nunca podía relajarse.

La bestia alzó el morro y divisó acercándose a Jareth; reconocióle de inmediato, y bajó la cabeza olfateando al príncipe. Supo que era retoño suyo ya que ambos eran de aromas similares; los animales saben ciertas cosas que los seres pensantes hemos perdido. Hacía bastante que no le veía, no obstante, la serenidad del pequeño y las señales obtenidas al escrutarle con el hocico le dejaron satisfecho respecto a su identidad.

Ïhónan se estremeció al contacto de semejante semblante; si bien la piel de su cuerpo era suave, sobre la nariz y alrededor de las cuencas de sus ojos se le erigían algunas escamas rígidas y ásperas al tacto. La inspección fue un tanto molesta, pero guardó la compostura, no era sabio mostrarse inquieto ante un animal que llevaba tiempo sin verle… un animal como ése, específicamente. Por unos leves instantes, observóse a sí mismo perdido en la redondez ambarina de los ojos del dragón. Qué extraña sensación, ¡eran tan raros! Enormes como platos, pero límpidos, muy límpidos, como si fuesen en realidad un engaño, y atesorasen dentro un mundo oculto y alterno, un mundo de maravillas y secretos aún no revelados.

Púlsar le escudriñó, la mirada del pequeño habíale llamado poderosamente la atención. Su respiración era sonora y pesada, evidencia clara del increíble tamaño de su cuerpo. El aire vibraba cada vez que atravesaba su portentosa nariz; aquella que ahora mismo ardiera, como resabio constante de las llamas que le habitaban dentro. Ïhónan le oyó con atención; a menudo observaba con cuidado a los seres peligrosos, como deslumbrado ante su poder hecho carne. Púlsar gañó suavemente pero el sonido hizo vibrar su tabique y el pecho del niño; algo había percibido, algo… algo que el joven aprendiz de mago no le había dicho.

Ïhónan sonrió, con una mueca astuta; Púlsar hincó en él sus ojos de cazador. Con cautela, muy despacio, el niño hundió su mano en su bolsillo izquierdo y sacó un puñado de ceniza. Pensó en ofrecérsela, invitándole a comer con la voz, mas antes de que pudiese poner en práctica el habla, la bestia acercó alarmantemente el hocico.

Gruñó el dragón, esta vez un poco más fuerte; el animal era consecuente y demandaba más información, _¿debo comer de tu mano? ¿Qué opina tu padre? _A menudo el hombre juzga por anticipado en lugar de detenerse a leer el mensaje.

Las niñas se cubrieron los oídos, sobrecogidas; su voz de fuego era penetrante. Pero el pequeño príncipe era muy valiente, y elevó la mano, con un vaivén estudiado, para indicarle al bicho que abriese la boca. Sus hermanas se inquietaron ante el espectáculo, empero no emitieron sonido alguno que echase a perder lo que el chico estaba haciendo.

Púlsar abrió las fauces, ¡por Dios, qué profundas! Podría comerse a un percherón de un bocado, seguramente. Ïhónan lanzó el puñado a su interior, y la bestia lo deglutió en un segundo. Irina sonrió, maravillada; April y Abbie también, aún no comprendían el arrojo de su hermano.

Jareth alcanzó a los niños y llegó donde Púlsar. El animal blandía frenéticamente su hocico blancuzco de uno a otro lado de las ropas del muchachito, buscaba más y el pequeño lo percibió como un dejo de confianza y amistad. _Sé que tienes más, no intentes engañarme. _De tanto rebuscar, empujó al niño de un flanco al otro intentando dar con sus bolsillos. Ïhónan soltó un par de carcajadas, ante el acoso bruto; su padre le contempló orgulloso y satisfecho, aún recordaba cuando era tan pequeño que temiera sostenerle en brazos.

De inmediato el príncipe recordó su deseo de cumpleaños; volvió su rostro hacia Jareth, con las pupilas encendidas.

- ¿Padre…?

Jareth sonrió, sabía perfectamente lo que el niño quería, y en una brisa de recuerdos vióse a sí mismo mendigando caprichos a su edad. El joven heredero era lo suficientemente despierto como para que el rey no temiese demasiado. La madre hubiese estallado en un sinfín de recomendaciones y consejos, pero él era el padre y su deber era fomentar su independencia y su confianza en sí mismo. Giró su mano derecha y disolvió en tonos de ocre el aire que circundaba; una brida extensa, como de plata, surgió de la nada y fue depositada en las trémulas manos del niño.

- Ve. – Ordenó Jareth, con aplomo insospechable – Pero no inquietes a tu madre: vuelve en una hora y media.

- ¡Sí…! – exhaló el príncipe, en un rapto de euforia. Sin pensárselo dos veces echó a los aires la brida hasta rodear el hocico de Púlsar y asirle por completo la cabeza.

- Cuida tus modales, llevas a mi hijo – sentenció el rey ante las narices del animalejo. Púlsar reconoció el tono de la advertencia y bajó el morro, sumiso.

Por otro lado, no había mucho de qué preocuparse; con semejante animal por guarda, ¿quién intentaría tocar siquiera un cabello del niño? El rey cruzóse de brazos, viéndole encaramarse al lomo de la bestia. Era tan inquieto, tan vivaz, qué orgullo. En sólo dos saltos logró sentarse sobre su espalda, completamente seguro que el animal no viraría la cabeza para amedrentarle. Una vez desde las alturas, el niño tuvo una idea. Irina le vislumbraba desde la sombra, fascinada; la noche anterior habían hablado sobre el asunto. _"Muero por ir contigo", _le había dicho. El pequeño, exultante, le tendió pues la mano.

- ¡_Iri_, vamos!

Jareth oteó a rabillo de ojo; el pequeño era responsable como para cuidarse bastante bien solo, pero,… nunca le habían confiado la protección de otra persona. La niña atemorizóse de súbito; deseaba fervientemente ir con él, pero era consciente de su escasa edad y buscó dirección en la mirada de su padre. El rey encontróse entonces en la disyuntiva ante la cual se detienen a pensar a menudo todos los que han engendrado hijos. ¿Debería conceder su permiso ante tan arriesgada aventura, o no? Si se negaba, Ïhónan calcularía que no era tan apto como se pensaba e Irina sentiríase más bien como un estorbo. Si decía que sí pondría en riesgo la integridad de ambos y el apacible transcurso de aquél día festivo. Ïhónan tomó las riendas de la situación.

- Papá, si le permites ir conmigo volveré antes. Lo prometo.

Jareth meditó unos instantes, la desenvoltura del pequeño, dispuesto a quitarse tiempo de diversión a sí mismo en favor de su hermana le colmó de satisfacción. Aquella había sido una llamativa sorpresa.

- Está bien – anunció con solemnidad, y un rutilar orgulloso azul ocre en sus ojos - Tienen media hora.

Irina arrojó su mirada sobre Ïhónan; regresó a mirar a su padre y luego tornó sobre Ïhónan, como si no encontrase espacio en su pecho para semejante alegría. Requirió unos momentos para reaccionar y tomar consciencia que de verdad le estaban autorizando a volar. Echó luego a correr al encuentro de su hermano, sobre el flanco derecho del dragón blanco.

Asiéndole con la mano, el príncipe heredero trabó de uno de sus brazos, ayudándole a trepar a la grupa del animal.

La silla era lo suficientemente amplia como para que cupiesen los dos con holgura. La niña sentóse emocionada y se aferró a la espalda del niño. Frunció los párpados cuando Púlsar comenzó a ponerse en movimiento, nomás elevar su panza del suelo le causó impresión y vértigo; sólo entonces tomó plena consciencia de la altura de la bestia. Se sintió de pronto inestable, como si comenzara a marearse; reprendióse a sí misma por tantos temores y aferróse más fuerte a Ïhónan. El muchachito tocó con sus talones al animal, tal y como le habían enseñado, su padre le había hablado del procedimiento correcto con antelación. Incluso le había señalado dos o tres órdenes verbales que el bicho parecía conocer muy bien. Ïhónan las recordaba: le eran sumamente valiosas e interesantes, como todo lo que nacía de la boca de su padre.

- _¡Haztsap! _– mandó entonces, con convicción. Púlsar abrió las alas, en la totalidad de su envergadura. Veíanse tan magras como vigorosas, tan níveas, tan inmensas, atravesadas por una pluralidad incalculable de cauces sanguíneos y rematada cada punta de hueso con una hoz filosa y aguda.

Irina le percibió aún más grande después de aquél movimiento; su vértigo se acrecentó, y preguntóse de nuevo si estaba segura de querer hacer aquello.

Pero era ya tarde para replanteos; Púlsar avanzó unos metros, buscando el mejor sitio para el despegue. Cierta porción de la arena hallábase descubierta y el animal confió que en aquél punto no hallaría elementos que entorpeciesen sus movimientos. Ïhónan le dejó hacer; sabía instintivamente que el dragón no era tan torpe como para requerir su intervención. Sólo cuando estuviesen en el aire, le indicaría la posición y el sentido que deseara que tomase. Volvió su rostro por última vez, hacia el suelo del patio, y he aquí sus hermanas le saludaban con las manos, soñando despiertas, como anhelando alguna vez cometer el mismo acto impune de diversión. Su padre alzó la mano también, con una sonrisa cómplice; Ïhónan saludó vehemente e Irina gritó _adiós_ a viva voz – no se atrevía a soltarse de su hermano.

Las portentosas alas embolsaron el viento que corría sigiloso desde el exterior; con fuerza inaudita lo capturaron dentro de su piel y le obligaron a elevar el cuerpo del dragón blanco hacia los cielos. Dos, tres golpes de ala; las garras de Púlsar abandonaron la arena. Retuvo el aire en sus pulmones, comprimió el vientre y blandió la tensa piel de sus alas en sentido contrario: le era posible batirlas trazando un ocho tanto hacia un lado, como hacia el otro, esto le permitía moverse a gusto y placer en el aire, incluso mejor que las aves. Direccionó su rabo en ese último minuto y tornó al sentido anterior para mover el aire.

Los cabellos de los niños brincaban, azotados indisciplinadamente por el torbellino; mas al salirse el animal del círculo urbano del castillo el viento sólo les sopló de frente. Los bucles pardos de Irina le entorpecieron la visión unos minutos, la incipiente melena de Ïhónan agitóse en diversos sentidos. Los ojos inmensos, vibrante el corazón; si aquello no era libertad a cucharadas, qué sentido tendría pues esa palabra.

Los años habían hecho de Púlsar un ser un tanto más aplomado, y cierto instinto protector de cachorros le latía por dentro en compañía de los niños.

Ïhónan prensó sus rodillas: estaba pidiéndole más velocidad. El dragón obedeció, satisfecho con la algarabía que se escuchaba en su espalda; bajo su garganta desfilaban, a marchas estrepitosas, los Prados de Sal de Radován, los Bosques Fríos, y los vestigios de las ciudades de _Augnurék _e _Yriadon, _ésta última donde dicen los antiguos supersticiosos de Atsagón se encuentra la Hemeroteca de los Viajes Imposibles, con cientos de miles de mapas a lugares increíbles y distantes, jamás emprendidos con éxito por nadie.

Después de su liberación, tras la derrota de la reina Phoebe de mano de Jareth, los otrora esclavos del país de Atsagón habían retomado paulatinamente una vida tranquila y ordenada, pero sin abandonar ni olvidar si quiera los mitos que hubieren sostenido por generaciones. Así cuentan también de una cueva oculta llamada La Cueva Reticular del Pensamiento, donde uno puede hallar respuesta a todos los interrogantes. Claro que su ubicación exacta y un mapa más o menos respetable eran poco probables de hallar,… como también lo eran testigos directos o el testimonio de alguien que haya conseguido penetrar más allá de las peñas del Oriente y haya dado con ella, - esto último atribuido a dos sucesos extravagantes: o que al llegar no era posible regresar, debido a unas fieras parecidas a las gárgolas que custodian la boca de salida de la cueva, o bien porque al ser dueño de todas las respuestas, los dioses prohibían a los aventureros perturbar al resto de mortales con detalles delicados y precisos de todos los cuestionamientos. Les aislaban, pues, junto a ellos en una especie de limbo de ilustrados.

Muchas y grandes eran las leyendas que habían alcanzado a los oídos del joven príncipe, y le apasionaban, colmándole de ensoñaciones; deseaba conocerlas todas, retener en su mente los pormenores. Poco a poco y con el tiempo, los afables habitantes del país de Atsagón, ahora miembro de los dominios de su padre, comenzaban a mezclarse con los oriundos del laberinto, a recorrer las calles de la Ciudad Gnomo y los alrededores, como un solo territorio devoto del poderoso mago que regía sus destinos de un modo más que satisfactorio.

Llegaron a un inmenso cañón rojizo de quijadas enormes y garganta profunda. Un torrente poderoso corría brioso en las entrañas del abismo; seguramente habían alcanzado las fronteras de Atsagón, los límites del reino de Jareth.

Púlsar alineó el pescuezo en armonía con el correr del afluente; desde allá arriba, desde la inmensidad del cielo, la enérgica cuenca lucía más bien como un hilo de plata serpenteante y rugiente; así y todo era posible divisar aún las hermosas campanillas blancas que florecían en esta época del año, adheridas a los muros de piedra.

- Llevémosle unas a mamá – ladró Irina en el oído de Ïhónan. El muchachito dibujó una mueca de complicidad y haló de la brida torciendo el cabestro hacia abajo; Púlsar comprendió la orden y lanzóse como un dardo de punta en las profundidades del cañón.

Al reparo del sol matinal respirábase un aire más fresco en el interior; Ïhónan controló a su dragón para que se mantuviese suspendido en el aire, pero sin moverse de su sitio. De este modo la niña sería capaz de arrancar algunas flores de la enredadera sin necesidad de descender del animal. Pero al hallarse en pleno procedimiento descubrieron que la envergadura de las alas haría imposible dicha maniobra. Las mejores flores crecían a quince o treinta metros del suelo, por lo que asentar al animal en las cercanías del río no les serviría de nada. Ïhónan tuvo una idea.

- ¿Ves esa saliente? – Le señaló a su hermana – Me deslizaré por la cola de Púlsar y bajaré allí. Luego volveré de la misma manera. Tú sostén las riendas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? – aterróse la niña - ¿Y qué haré si se mueve? ¡No, Ïhónan, no te vayas!

- ¡Ja, ja! Tranquila.

- ¡No, olvídate de las flores, no las quiero! ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Nán! ¡Nán!

Para cuando volvió el rostro desesperada, el muchachito ya se hallaba a mitad del rabo de Púlsar. Colocaba un pie en cada escama intentando alcanzar el arpón de la extremidad de la cola. El perfil de cada placa era cortante, pero el pequeño llevaba guantes; había adquirido el hábito imitando a su padre. El animal ignoraba la naturaleza de la acrobacia, pero se mantuvo sereno y a la espera. Una vez llegado el fin del recorrido, el temerario muchachito balanceóse levemente calculando un salto certero. Irina temblaba de la cabeza a los pies; si no lo hacía bien, la caída podría ser fatal, ¿cuánto más se pensaba arriesgar por unas míseras flores? No obstante retuvo sus lamentos; inquietarle en medio del proceso no ayudaría en lo absoluto.

Ïhónan aún se hallaba en vías de adquirir el don de los magos. A menudo en el mundo mágico no era posible aplicar un criterio uniforme a todas las criaturas, y el pequeño retoño era de naturaleza mixta, por ello habría que esperar a que la magia tuviese una manifestación en su cuerpo. En algún lugar, en algún momento, el niño experimentaría algún suceso inesperado que indicaría a sus padres que el poder se había manifestado y ya estaba en condiciones de ser fomentado. Una levitación, un sueño presagioso, un cambio de morfología,… la señal podía darse de múltiples modos. Y como aquello no había ocurrido aún, Ïhónan era un niño idéntico a cualquier otro ser humano, sin omnipotencias, sin recursos milagrosos. Y he aquí el meollo del terror de su hermana: si se despeñaba no habría levitación ni magia que le salvara.

Un sonido seco le hizo volver el alma al cuerpo; las botas del chico habían dado en el punto exacto de la saliente de piedra. Tal vez su sesuda calma le fuese aliada para tan arriesgadas maniobras. Ïhónan apartóse la capa que cargaba para poder espiar detenidamente. La saliente desembocaba, como un pequeño puente hacia la nada, en las fauces justas del abismo; pero, del otro lado, hacia el cuerpo de piedra caliza del muro, un pequeño hoyo parecía esconder algún pasadizo perdido hacia una covachuela. Ïhónan era curioso, como lo son naturalmente los niños, pero él lo era más, debido a que la ausencia parcial de su humanidad provocaba que no fuese templado del todo por la prudencia de los magos. Poseía, pues, la inextinguible curiosidad de los seres humanos, y la confiada valentía de los magos; una combinación peligrosa para el propietario.

Aquél sitio lucía interesante… tal vez pudiese ir a mirar, nada más. Incluso tal vez hasta podría afirmar que las campanillas que crecían en la penumbra, al abrigo de la cueva, eran más grandes y de cornetas más profundas,… mucho más bonitas que las exiguas atormentadas por el sol. Bueno, es verdad, aquello sonaba más bien a una excusa deliberada para autorizar la caminata, pero para un niño como Ïhónan era argumento suficiente como para acallar su conciencia unas cuantas horas.

La hiedra que trepaba los muros veíase más fresca a medida que se internaba en la caverna, así pues, quitándose la capa del hombro, el pequeño se dispuso a recoger tantas campanillas como pudiese dentro del improvisado bolso. Echó a andar sobre la saliente, en dirección directa a la gruta; posó sus manos en la abertura y echó una ojeada al interior. No se oía nada. No obstante, sus cálculos habían sido correctos: una cosecha inmensa de campanillas blancas le aguardaba, fértil y frondosa, a salvo del calor del exterior. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el jovencito se encaminó confiadamente.

La veredilla se extendía alrededor de quince o veinte metros en el seno del cañón. A cada lado, un tapiz verde natural de hojas de doble faz parecía una inmensa red de pesca, debido a su infinidad de tallos amarrados unos contra otros en su afán por subirse a las paredes. Esta especie particular de hiedra buscaba ávidamente sorber toda la sal de las rocas, elemento clave para su supervivencia, y en esa época del año preparaba la siguiente generación de trepadoras, escondiendo semillas sabrosas en la garganta de las campanillas. Muchos animales acudían a ellas, debido quizá a la dulzura de su néctar; esta certeza acudió a la mente de Ïhónan al hallar un sinnúmero de corolas desperdigadas por el suelo a medida que avanzaba. Tal vez algún insecto, ave, o animalillo salvaje hubiese venido a saciar su hambre; sería mejor estar alerta.

La travesía acabó al tiempo que finalizaba la pasarela. No había hallado nada singular hasta el momento, ni siquiera una araña; sería mejor pues, hacerse con su cargamento y regresar, no había nada que enseñarle a Irina. Dobló el abrigo, formando un cuenco, y echó dentro tantas campanillas como le fuese posible soportar; con suerte algunas semillas sobrevivirían el viaje y las podría dar para sembrar en el huerto de su madre. Asió el saco por los extremos y echóselo sobre el hombro; listo, nada más, sólo una última mirada a su espalda para corroborar no haber rasgado la tela contra los muros.

Mas al hacerlo, súbitamente un destello cobrizo titiló para él, como una señal, como un hecho fortuito, que desapareció tan pronto como fue visto. Creyendo haber experimentado una jugarreta de la luz, parpadeó varias veces y miró de nuevo. La inquieta luciérnaga parecía haberse encendido en lo profundo de la cueva, más allá de donde terminaba el corredero de piedra. No obstante el niño era investigador, como ya hemos dicho, y como el pasaje se tornase angosto como para dificultarle el paso con el saco, abandonóle pues en el suelo, para poder escurrirse un poco más y asomar la cabeza.

Posó sus pies al filo de una pendiente abrupta; allá adentro, en las entrañas mismas de la gruta, una bóveda gigante le daba la bienvenida, tan oscura y lóbrega como la mayoría de las cuevas antiguas. Otra vez el destello, ésta vez proveniente desde la derecha. Otro más, y otro más, un sinnúmero de ellos, pero ahora de todas partes, trazando movimientos desiguales en el aire. Algunos incluso rutilando furiosos en el techo de la caverna, otros buscando treparse incluso a sus ropas. Un río subterráneo, pariente sin duda del que corría en el exterior, circulaba manso en el foso al pie de la ladera donde estaba él observando; y la luz, proveniente desde fuera o desde algún otro lado, desdoblábase burlona dibujando haces en el aire y en todas las cosas. Vaya, aquél descubrimiento tenía más color; seguramente por ello aquél sumidero fuese visitado continuamente por la fauna del lugar: con comida y agua y un lugar donde dormitar, era un sitio excelente para madriguera… aunque no se explicaba entonces por qué no había hallado a ninguna fiera o signos de nidada hasta el momento.

Su vista paseó, a lo largo y a lo ancho de los muros; un leve dolor de cabeza le invadió, tal estuviese aguzando demasiado la vista. Hacía varios días que aquél dolor se hallaba latente, si bien era consciente de que veía mejor incluso que sus hermanas. Algo llamóle de pronto la atención. Otro destello, casi como el primero; pero éste no se meneaba ni cambiaba de dirección, es más, se apreciaba sólido y duradero. ¿Algún objeto? El semblante de Ïhónan resplandeció: tenía que ir a ver, imposible marcharse con ese entuerto carcomiéndole por dentro.

El problema consistía en que el motivo de su inquietud hallábase al extremo derecho de la pared desde donde él se hallaba espiando. No había desfiladero ni cornisa continua, habría que ingeniárselas para meter las manos y los pies dentro de cualquier agujero… bajo el riesgo de ser picado por alguna alimaña… o mordido por murciélagos molestos.

Bueno, él calzaba guantes y era de un espíritu turbulento, así que la incertidumbre duró muy poco en su mente, arrasada por la creciente necesidad de saciar su apetito. Estudió con la vista la superficie de la pendiente, escogió dos o tres puntos factibles donde comenzar y arriesgó el todo por el todo: total sabía nadar. Lo que aún no había pensado era en la remota posibilidad de que el afluente fuese a llevarlo a algún atolladero fatal… pero para un niño de su edad – y descendiente de dos tozudos atolondrados - esas eran cuestiones menores.

Asióse como una hormiga al cuerpo inerte de la roca; estaba fría, estaba húmeda,… pero extrañamente limpia. La enredadera aún crecía alrededor del intruso que avanzaba, pero parecía haber sido apartada de los puntos estratégicos donde era posible colocar los pies. Qué extraño… La planta invadía impunemente otros sectores, incluso huecos donde podría suponerse que vivieran insectos, pero había ciertos lugares, - casualmente agujeros cómodos de pisar - donde la trepadora no tenía potestad. Como,… como si hubiese sido retirada de antemano por otro oportunista deseoso de averiguar sobre los tesoros que Ïhónan pensaba hallar. ¿Habría llegado alguien antes que él, tal vez guiado por el mismo destello? ¿Qué habría sido de su suerte? ¿Habría caído del despeñadero? Aquellos detalles volvieron más enconado su juicio, resuelto a llegar al otro lado y comprobar si lo que brillaba era de oro. Y de pronto acudieron a su mente un sinnúmero de acontecimientos pasados, aquellos oídos de la propia boca de su padre: lo de la guerra con los _Ihca_, la reina _Phoebe, _la resistencia a la conquista de parte del rey Jareth y la correspondiente contrapartida – oportunidad en la que muchos soldados enemigos saquearon las posesiones de su propia reina extraviando el cargamento en el inmenso reticulado de cuevas a lo ancho de toda Atsagón. ¡Oh! ¿Trataríase ese destello de algún tesoro perdido? ¿Escudos, espadas, arcos? Tal vez algún libro de conjuros, algún báculo, o un amuleto. ¡Vaya sorpresa que les daría a sus padres! _"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ïhónan!", _sonrió feliz para sí el pequeño rapaz.

Algunos guijarros se desprendieron bajo sus botas, repiqueteando en lo oscuro del abismo; quien quiera que hubiere utilizado aquél pasadizo antes que él, tenía seguramente pies más pequeños. O tal vez anduviese descalzo, ya que las botas de Ïhónan eran gruesas y robustas. Estaba ya a mitad de camino. De cuando en cuando, como un resabio, como un silbido, el resplandor volvía a hacerle un guiño como para recordarle su ubicación exacta. Ïhónan afiló la mirada; sus ojos verdes se encendieron calculando el último salto, como un gato que se agazapa y sopesa si la empresa tendrá éxito. Dedujo, evaluó; salvó los últimos metros de un brinco certero y logró alcanzar la tan ansiada meta. Pero el reborde de aquella saliente no era muy firme, y el chico rondaba ya los veinticinco kilos. Un quejido seco y el desliz pertinente forzáronle a otro salto ardoroso y violento para salvar el pellejo y rodar, por sobre lo que luego descubriría era una especie de rampa pulida, en continuo declive hacia una cámara pequeña.

El sonido sordo de su desplome hubiese sido minúsculo si no fuera por la increíble acústica que invadía el recinto. Inmediatamente colocóse sobre sus pies; era un instinto primario: el chico podía hallarse desvencijado, exánime o medio extinto, pero se despegaría del suelo, era una posición peligrosa. Y de no haber sido por su venturosa suerte hubiese dado de lleno en una curiosa construcción erigida en medio de la covachuela. Si no se equivocaba, alguien habíase provisto dormidera, como una habitación separada del resto; había colocado un esternón de _gwannah _en el suelo, a modo de tirantes, y sobre éste, meticulosamente dispuestas, plumas del mismo animal velando el acceso de la vista al interior. Algo así como una tienda india pero con materiales distintos. Si bien las _gwannahs _eran aves formidables - metro noventa hasta la cruz - y de mal talante, lo cierto era que no había necesidad de pelearse con ninguna de ellas para conseguir esos huesos, ya que podía hallarse un osario gigantesco al sur de Atsagón – al parecer, un antiguo instinto o una memoria única ancestral les llevaba a morir a todas al mismo lugar. De plumaje pálido muy fino, confeccionábanse todo tipo de cosas con ellas, siendo sobremanera codiciadas las plumas cobertoras del ala y del remate de la cola, de un azul marino con motas rojas. Las brujas invisibles de los bosques alpinos eran las principales consumidoras, debido a los poderes curativos que le atribuían a estas cosas.

Tan pequeño y tan informado sobre todo eso; Ïhónan amaba leer y que le lean. Disparó una mirada furtiva en derredor y he aquí la justificación de aquellas luces arteras: a escasos pasos, en una leve depresión en la tierra, unos cuantos cacharros de bronce brillaban por culpa de una vela. No eran espadas, escudos, ballestas… eran más bien cacerolas, tazas, y cucharones para la cena. Con sólo otear más de cerca, el niño adivinó incluso el aroma de algunas hierbas maceradas dentro de una lata, como si se planificara la preparación de una tisana. Esto le reportó al muchacho un par de evidencias: que esa cueva era una vivienda… y que su dueño no estaba lejos.

Alguna cosa se meneaba de manera frenética dentro de un botellón de vidrio opaco, algún tipo de insecto, como una mariposa, como una polilla. Nán estiró el cuello y frunció la nariz; pobrecilla, le era imposible subir por el angosto cuello de vidrio y el pico se hallaba sellado con un sólido corcho prensado como para no permitir la entrada o salida de aire. Moriría sin remedio. Quién sabe, tal vez el dueño de la cueva era algún trasgo interesado en las artes ocultas de las brujas de los bosques y por eso retenía a aquella criaturilla, para pulverizarla luego. Sabía que a menudo se utilizaba el polvo resultante de sus alas para ciertos rituales.

Como fuere, pensó que era demasiado grande para ser una polilla silvestre, inclinándose a pensar que tal vez era una Gran Parda, como se les decía vulgarmente a sus parientes lejanas que eran tan enormes como una mano abierta. Tomó la botella por el pico para cerciorarse, pero el insecto era tan reacio y tan brusco en sus pasmosos movimientos que no logró identificar las bandas amarillas de sus alas. En un arranque de torpeza, el niño agitó el recipiente con fiereza, a ver si la condenada dejaba de sacudirse, y como cualquier niño vino a descubrir que no había logrado nada con ello, hastiándose del intento.

Intentó volverse sobre sus pies, dejar todo como lo había hallado, mas un repentino traspié le hizo soltar lo que traía entre sus manos. Una expresión de espanto escapó entonces de sus labios, ¡había dejado evidencias de su presencia allí! La botella se hizo añicos contra la piedra y la enorme polilla moribunda dibujó una curva sobre su cabeza, aleteando de manera repugnante y perdiéndose en las sombras.

Si no existía momento para vacilaciones, era aquél ese momento; Ïhónan volvió grupas dispuesto a salir corriendo, como cualquier chico que sabe que ha perpetrado una travesura. Giró sobre sí mismo, dando una gran zancada; echó a andar hacia la salida pero fue interceptado de manera violenta por un embiste nacido de algún ángulo escondido de la gruta. Lo que fuere que ahora tenía encima, lo enredó en lianas comprimiéndole contra el suelo.

- ¡Te tengo! – jactóse su agresor, intentando retenerle con una red confeccionada con los bejucos secos de la enredadera que ornamentaba toda la cueva. Y al parecer poseía más resistencia hallándose marchita; Ïhónan reaccionó de manera eléctrica y tumbó de un corcovo a quien pretendía perpetrarse sobre su espalda.

La voz chillona desapareció tras un grito de alarma; el movimiento de la presa había sido tan brusco que el dueño de casa deslizóse sin freno hacia la nada. Ïhónan quitóse desesperadamente las redes de encima.

- ¡Socorro, auxilio! – gritóle la voz desde el exterior de la cámara - ¡Ayúdame, no sé nadar!

Arrojando su vista al vacío el príncipe del reino descubrió a una niña pequeña, sollozando abrazada a las piedras, con medio cuerpo hundido en la corriente helada.

- ¡Socorro, no me dejes aquí…!

¡Vaya problema! ¿Cómo izarla desde allí? No había reborde ni elevación por donde parapetarse a tenderle una mano. Lástima, no lucía demasiado robusta como para que él pudiese sostenerla. Era menuda, de escasa musculatura; casi tan alta como él pero estilizada. Hubiese sido muy fácil para él sujetarla, pero… De pronto eso le dio una idea. Giró sobre su eje y capturó las lianas. Intentó estirarlas para que se apelmazaran formando una soga. Dio vuelta a un extremo sobre la punta de una roca y arrojó el resto sobre la víctima.

- ¡Ten! – Le gritó desde las alturas - ¡Aférrate de esto!

La niña de cabellos cortos lanzó un par de zarpazos sobre la cuerda e intentó asirse de ella, pero sus manos eran demasiado débiles para soportar su propio peso y resbaló irremediablemente. Cayó a las aguas aullido mediante, y adhirióse a la pared de piedra con exasperación y violencia. Había hundido la cabeza debido al accidente y aquello le había conmocionado; clamaba a gritos y sollozos, casi fuera de sí.

Ïhónan recapacitó en un instante fugaz; recogió la soga que había echado, anudó ese extremo al enorme caldero que reposaba inmóvil en la cámara y entonces sí, con cuidado, hizo descender el artefacto hasta las proximidades de la niña. Si no le era posible escalar por la liana, seguramente podría, al tratarse de un ser tan menudo, colarse dentro de una olla.

Tal vez la desesperación, o el instinto de supervivencia, o ambas cosas a la vez le sugirieron a la pequeña qué debía hacer para ser salva. En cuanto atisbó el cacharro balancearse a su flanco, aferróse de él, dejándose caer dentro. Siguiendo esta línea de pensamiento, el muchachito empleó en su propósito todas sus fuerzas, y cuando la niña estuvo a salvo en el caldero, comenzó a elevar el cargamento.

Las lianas crujieron. No obstante, Ïhónan era terco e intransigente, y con un par de movimientos más, la enorme cacerola estuvo al alcance de su campo visual, en la boca de la guarida.

La pequeña salió reptando como si tal cosa fuera, con una sonrisa enorme y la mirada brillante. Soltó un par de risitas y el joven príncipe apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear a ver cómo se le venía encima. Brincó sobre él, echándole a tierra; la soga escapó de las manos de Ïhónan y el caldero se esfumó, dándose contra las rocas como un badajo contra la copa de una campana.

La niña le sonrió, enajenada; Ïhónan abrió los ojos de par en par, inmovilizado por ella. No iría a morderle, ¿verdad? Tal era la apariencia de criatura incivil y silvestre de la pequeña. Ojos enormes, orejas en punta, y una cómoda posición de ataque prácticamente en cuatro patas. Pero lo alarmante llegó cuando le hundió las narices en el cabello, olfateándole como lo hacen los perros.

- ¡Quítate! – exclamó el chico, tumbándole al suelo de nuevo, ¿qué demonios era eso?

La niña husmeó alegremente el aire en derredor, feliz, inmutable, como si no se diese cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas. Sus orejas se entornaron y luego volvieron al frente.

- Casi te atrapo. Tengo que estudiarte. – le espetó, descarada.

- ¿Qué… qué cosa eres? – masculló el chico, repelido. Había fruncido el ceño y le escudriñaba atento con sus ojos verdes.

La pequeña mostró fascinación completa por el extraño visitante; el color de sus cabellos, de su mirada, su porte. Incluso el aroma a madera de sus ropas. Acercósele agazapada y peligrosamente; su mirar delirante hizo temer al niño alguna reacción inminente de su parte. Sólo a la luz de la vela Ïhónan descubrió el par de alas translúcido que le brotaba en la espalda.

- Eres medio humano, ¿verdad…? – le preguntó, deslumbrada. Y debió contener un irrefrenable anhelo de olisquearle de nuevo.

- Sí. – Contestó él, incómodo - ¿Y qué eres tú? ¿Medio mosca?

La niña soltó una risotada y las orlas de sus cabellos ondularon, sedosas. Lo llevaba corto, apenas rozándole el cuello; era de un vivaz morado o violeta, imposible saber sin la ayuda del sol.

- Soy un hada, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

- ¿Un hada? – Ïhónan arrugó la nariz, escéptico - ¿Y no te encojes? ¿Y no vuelas? No te creo nada.

Ella rió de nuevo, comenzaba a parecer ante el niño como alguien inestable, un tanto… chiflado.

- ¡Creí que nunca vería a alguien así! ¿Puedo tocar tu nariz? – inquirió, atrevida. De inmediato estiró su dedo impunemente.

- ¡Déjame en paz! - gruñó él, y se dispuso a regresar donde su hermana.

- ¡Oye! ¡No te puedes ir!

- Mira y aprende.

- ¡Es que me acabas de salvar, y dos veces! tengo mucho que aprender! – chilló la niña otra vez, pero Ïhónan ya se hallaba pisando los huecos de la pared que le alejarían de allí, haciendo oídos sordos.

- No lo dudo – le resopló, molesto.

- ¡Espera, por favor, tienes que llevarme!

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Nomás pisar la cornisa por la que había ingresado, el chico oyó a su espalda el repicar audaz de las sandalias del hada. Había cruzado el mismo camino, utilizando el mismo método, sólo que muchísimo más rápido, después de todo, era su escondrijo, y se hallaba más que habituada a transitarlo.

A Ïhónan se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Ah, perfecto; no se le pegaban arañas, pero sí alguna criatura mitad hada, mitad elfo o mitad mosca y mitad perro. Tomó el saco que había abandonado en la saliente y colgóselo al hombro, ignorando las súplicas de la pequeña revoltosa.

- ¡Espera, espera! – Insistió ella, con avidez - ¡Toda mi vida desee este momento, eres un ser inigualable…!

Ïhónan frenó en seco. Parpadeó unos instantes, jactancioso; y volvióse a verle, henchido el pecho de engreimiento. Dibujó para ella una sonrisa de superioridad, después de todo no era su culpa deslumbrarse así por un muchachito aguerrido mitad mago mitad humano, ¿verdad? Había que entenderle, nada más.

- Oh, bueno, pues…

- ¿Quieres ser mi mascota…? – espetó la otra, con afán. Había cercenado en dos la escasa distención del petulante chico.

- ¿¡Qué!?

El hada arrojósele encima, Ïhónan se fue de espaldas contra el muro.

- ¿Cuántos dedos tienen tus pies? ¿Bostezas cuando tienes hambre?

- ¡Déjame en paz! – rugió él, de nuevo, pero el hada conservaba aún una sonrisa enorme.

- Me llamo Dina. – Expuso, ladeando la cabeza para examinarlo - ¡Siempre quise tener una mascota de ser humano! ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? Te alimentaré muy bien.

- ¿Y quién te ha dado permiso para tratarme como a un bicho? ¡Yo no soy mascota de nadie!

- Pero, tienes sangre humana… - masculló ella, confusa – Qué, ¿no lo sabes?

- ¿Saber qué?

- Los humanos son seres inferiores, como los animales. Me sorprende que no lo sepas, todo el mundo lo sabe.

- ¿Qué dices? Estás loca.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tengo razón, y escribiré un libro para probarlo! Cuando aprenda a escribir… - la niña hizo una pausa y recuperó luego su frescura natural - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Ïhónan.

- ¿Jónan?

- No. – corrigió el muchacho, irritado – Ïhónan. Ïhónan Byron Jareth.

- ¿No pudieron ponerte un nombre más fácil?

- ¿Y a ti no pudieron hacerte menos trastornada?

- No lo sé, no tengo padres. – Rió ella, con desenvoltura – Nosotras nacemos de una gota de rocío macerada en la primera noche de primavera.

- Pues a ti se te ha mezclado con alguna otra cosa – apuntó el chico, mordaz. Pero nada de lo que pudiera espetar parecía ofender a la pequeña. Era demasiado alegre, demasiado risueña. Imposible saber si estaba comprendiendo cabalmente los hechos. O se hallaba en las afueras de la consciencia plena de las cosas… o todo le importaba un bledo.

- Además, tú entraste en mi casa – señaló ella.

- Sí, lo siento, yo…

- ¡Eres lo que siempre había esperado!

- ¡Oh, ya basta! – irritóse él de nuevo. – Ni siquiera eres un hada. Ve a saber si no me engañas para cocerme al horno o algo por el estilo.

Dina soltó una carcajada.

- Sí, sí soy un hada – explicó – Pero me he quedado sin _el don_. – Ïhónan entornó la mirada, con recelo, ella prosiguió – Las hadas del bosque odian a los humanos, ¿lo sabías? Tal vez hayas visto alguna,… bueno, no sé, tal vez no. Ellas roban a los bebes humanos porque no pueden multiplicarse por sí solas, a menos que una gota de rocío sobreviva sobre una hoja de rosal toda la primera noche de primavera. Así, cuando el bebe es raptado, si es niña es moldeada como un hada, sino es abandonado a su suerte.

Ïhónan recordó de pronto a las hadas que tanto muerden a la puerta del laberinto, pero no comprendió a qué venía tanta historia.

- Yo quería conservar a los niños, para estudiarlos – comentó Dina, con avidez – Pero se enojaron conmigo y me echaron del reino. Ya no puedo hacerme pequeña, ni volar, ni nada. La reina no tuvo corazón para mandarme decapitar, así que me dijo: _"Ya que tanto te deslumbran los humanos, vendrás a ser como uno de ellos."_

La mirada de Ïhónan se ensombreció, condolido por tremendo castigo.

- Oh… - dijo, educado y correcto – Lo lamento.

El pequeño era una réplica en miniatura de un excelentísimo caballero, si hasta se erguía como uno de ellos; verle ofrecer sus respetos de un modo tan elegante y digno era algo encantador en sí mismo. Dina pestañeó, sonriendo encandilada por tan lindo muchachito, ¡si tan sólo pudiese hacerlo su mascota!

- ¿Por qué lo lamentas? ¡Es divertido! Yo no me apeno, y soy libre para estudiarlos cuanto quiera.

Ïhónan ladeó la cabeza, confuso; ¿le alegraba haber perdido sus facultades? ¿Haber sido exiliada, repudiada, perseguida? ¿No poder volar, recitar conjuros, ni desvanecerse? Lo dicho: la chica estaba completamente loca.

- Bueno, ¿te quedas o me llevas? – despertóle de golpe. Ïhónan no escapaba de su asombro, ¡habráse visto niña más confianzuda!

- Ninguna de las dos – respondió, comprendiendo un poco más el grado de simpática demencia de la niña. Le sonrió de manera fingida y volvió a colgarse el saco al hombro – Además, viene tormenta. Tengo que irme ahora. Perdona la intromisión en tu casa, ¡suerte con tu estudio!

- Pero, pero… - balbuceó ella, contrariada - ¡Pero si mi objeto de estudio eres tú! ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!

- ¿Nán? – una intrusión inesperada les hizo respingar al unísono. Para sorpresa del muchachito, Irina se había atrevido a abandonar la seguridad de la silla de Púlsar para brincar sobre la saliente donde había visto desaparecer a su hermano minutos antes. El temor por su tardanza era superior al de lo que pudiera pasarle - ¿Por qué no vienes? Lloverá. Estoy viendo el frente de tormenta. Púlsar está nervioso y…

Irina detuvo su parlamento; acababa de descubrir el motivo que entretenía a su hermano y habíase congelado en su sitio. Dina brincó de felicidad, ¡otro más! Y en éste el aroma a humano manifestábase mucho más intenso que en el anterior. Tal vez porque en Irina la balanza se inclinase hacia esa naturaleza, más que hacia su costado mago.

- ¡Oh, guau! – Sonrió el hada, fascinada por su propia suerte - ¡Qué maravilla! ¿Eres medio humana?

- No le respondas, Iri, es medio loca.

- ¿No dijiste medio mosca? – rió Dina. Ïhónan frunció el ceño, pero a la princesa le había caído bien tanta algarabía. Además, el hada parecía ser inofensiva.

- ¡Sí! – le respondió, sociable – Me llamo Irina.

- ¡Yo soy Dina! – exclamó el hada, dichosa; correteó hasta ella y le examinó de cerca.

- ¡Oye, oye! Cuidado con lo que vas a hacer – advirtióle Ïhónan, interponiéndose entre ellas. Irina rió.

- ¡Es muy simpática!

- ¿Simpática? ¡Es un lastre! – Berreó el chico – ¡Hace rato que quiero irme, y no me deja!

- Tengo que estudiarlos. A ambos – suplicó Dina - ¿Me llevan?

- ¿Estudiarnos? – quiso saber la princesa. El príncipe revoloteó la mirada, con hastío. Otra vez el cuento de la estudiante de seres humanos.

- ¡Sí! – Indicó Dina - ¡Me fascinan! Su pensamiento, su comportamiento, su lógica. ¡Voy a escribir un libro! Bueno, cuando aprenda a escribir.

- ¿No sabes escribir? – inquietóse Irina, maternal. – Ya deberías saber.

- No.

- ¡Yo puedo enseñarte!

- ¡¿Si…?!

- ¿Qué? – exaltóse el niño, que ya veía hecha realidad su pesadilla – ¡Iri, éste no es un gatito que has hallado en la caleta, en un hada medio insana que dice que somos seres inferiores y que hay que adiestrarnos!

Irina soltó una carcajada; su hermano palideció, no estarían igual de locas, ¿verdad?

- Yo sólo veo a una niña para jugar – respondió la princesa, animada. - Y April y Abbie estarán felices, ¡vamos a llevarla!

- Iri, no me arruines mi cumpleaños. – rumió el chico, malhumorado.

- ¿Es tu cumpleaños…? – chilló Dina, deslumbrada; Ïhónan frunció el ceño y llevóse los dedos a la sien, como hacía su padre. Aquello no podía ser cierto - ¿Cumples todos los años? ¿Vives tanto como los hombres, o como los magos? Porque eres cruza con mago, ¿verdad? Te huelo. ¿Cuántos años tienes…?

El silencio de ultratumba de Ïhónan casi se cortaba con un cuchillo, se negaba a que aquello estuviese pasando. Irina tomó la voz, entusiasta.

- Cumple siete, y esperamos vivir tanto como papá.

- ¡¿Siete…?!

- ¡Sí…!

- ¡Guau….! – Dina arrojó su vista sobre Irina – Y tú también eres medio mago, ¿verdad? ¿Son hermanos?

Un retumbar a la distancia les obligó a estremecerse; la voz de trueno del cielo indicaba que la lluvia estaba ya próxima. Púlsar se inquietó, preocupado por los cachorros por los que debía velar; afianzó sus zarpas a la pared del cañón, como se aferra un ave al tronco vertical de un árbol y acercó el hocico a la saliente. Gañó algo irritado e impaciente; les llamaba a volver, so pena de una reprimenda. Irina haló de la manga de su hermano para advertirle de aquello, pero un viento recio arremolinóse de pronto.

El polvillo desprendido laceró la visión de los niños unos momentos. Ïhónan puso fin al paseo tomando a Irina por el brazo.

- Vamos. – ordenó.

- ¡Esperen, esperen! – Dina arrancó unas cuantas campanillas antes de irse. – Son para el viaje.

- ¿Eres nectívora? – quiso saber el príncipe.

- Sí – respondió ella, con una sonrisa – Pero debo comer muy a menudo o me vuelvo loca.

Ïhónan frunció el entrecejo; eso explicaba por qué era tan menuda y desgarbada… y tal vez también por qué fuese tan efusiva: el exceso de azúcar no le viene bien a cualquiera.

Dina pareció agradecerles con la mirada encendida y una sonrisa colmada de dientes; Irina volcó su mirada en Ïhónan, suplicante, le sonaba divertido llevarse al hada por escolta. El muchacho era el primogénito, y como tal, tenía la última palabra. Dudó por un momento cuál de ellas era realmente la mascota de la otra; por otro lado, Dina no parecía peligrosa, era verdad. Estudió ambos rostros a la vez; de haber estado solo, tal vez no lo hubiese hecho, pero Iri se veía tan feliz que cedió a su capricho.

- Está bien, que venga. – enunció, como un adulto. Las niñas rieron – Pero será mejor que se comporte, no quiero problemas.

- ¡No te molestaré, lo juro! – exclamó el hada, radiante de dicha - ¡No oirás de mí ningún sonido, sólo voy a observarte!

- Mantente lejos de mí y todos seremos felices. – ironizó él, conduciéndoles al dragón blanco.

Púlsar aproximó el hocico a la extraña que marchaba con sus críos adoptivos; no osaría acercarse sin un riguroso examen previo; detúvola en seco con un gruñido gutural a media asta mientras los príncipes escalaban las escamas de su cola. Obediente, sumisa, respetuosa, Dina permaneció estática en su sitio, aguardando la aprobación de tremendo animal; éste le observó, le olfateó, y luego de sopesar vaya a saber uno qué cosas, decidió que era inocua para los jovencitos y que podía trepar a su espalda.

Ïhónan tomó las riendas; Irina y Dina aguardaban.

- _¡Haztsap!_

Púlsar retuvo el aire unos instantes; desprendióse del muro cobrizo de roca añeja e impulsóse a los cielos; la tormenta estaba ya sobre ellos. No requirió que le azuzasen; sabía hacia dónde debía volver y en cuánto tiempo. Las niñas se prensaron tras la espalda del muchacho, la conjunción entre el céfiro de lluvia y el veloz vuelo de Púlsar les atormentaba con considerable frío. Mas el suplicio no duró mucho: acuciado por el recuerdo de la advertencia de su amo, el gran dragón blanco precipitóse sobre el valle del laberinto casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La tempestad rugía, presta; pronto el cielo entero abriría las compuertas regando sobre la tierra una implacable cortina de agua. Era la etapa intermedia, la época de los cambios, donde las corrientes se encuentran y se dan la espalda, la renovación del ciclo del año.

El otoño llegaría pronto; la estación favorita del heredero. El alivio del azote del sol, la luz tenue, el silencio. Excelente estación para ejercitarse libremente sin martirio por el calor, leer hundidos en el sillón o deleitarse con chocolate caliente. Para soñar despiertos y probar estrategias, emboscando a sus hermanas en su salida al patio; tenía por costumbre echarles acertijos o retarles a un combate táctico de ajedrez. Ya fuere por la palabra o por el juego, siempre lograba sacar provecho: le debían pasteles, frutas, libros, incluso limpiar su alcoba.

La llegada a Palacio fue casi un acto triunfal; Ïhónan no sólo había sabido cuidar de alguien más, sino que, después de relatado los sucesos, venía a resultar que también había llevado a cabo un acto heroico. Y Dina estaba allí para atestiguarlo. April y Abbie se abalanzaron sobre la niña nueva, colmándole de juguetes y horas y horas de plática. El hada se hallaba dichosa; desenvolvíase muy bien con las pequeñas y siempre les hacía preguntas. Dulce, voluntariosa, Dina se granjeó de inmediato la compasión de Gennah, quien solicitó permiso para internarla con ella en la cocina y volverle toda una experta.

Esa noche, a la luz de las velas, Dina probó el primer pastel de su vida. Sarah deseaba una celebración humana para el cumpleaños de Ïhónan, así que el pequeño obtuvo obsequios, pastel y canción incluida.

Como a la séptima hora de la tarde, sobrevino el aguacero; furioso, constante, tempestuoso. Ïhónan creyó descansar de su latente jaqueca pero ésta no se retiraba, se mantenía allí, suave, como a la espera. Agotado, solicitó a su madre irse a la cama, cosa que llamó poderosamente la atención de Sarah, ¿Ïhónan quería dormir? Pero no quiso sugestionarse y se dijo a sí misma que debía tratarse del cansancio obvio luego de un día tan intenso. Despidióse el niño de todos, caminó con su madre hasta su alcoba, y echóse sobre las mantas mientras ella le quitaba las botas.

Siglos enteros serían necesarios para nublar siquiera de sus recuerdos una mínima porción de lo que significaría en su vida la noche aquella. Y ni aún de viejo perdería al relatarla a sus nietos, el mismo ardor que le produjo en su momento saberse un ser ingobernable.

Los vientos del Este habíanse encrespado, y la furia del vendaval azotaba la ciudad. Adentro, tras los muros de palacio, el primogénito del rey era arropado tiernamente por su madre en su lecho antes de dormir. Los fulgores de la borrasca iluminaban la estancia como feroces latigazos color marfil, y los cristales de las ventanas crujían estremecidos por la potencia de la voz de la tormenta. Era, sin duda, signo del violento cambio de estación, mas para el pequeño en cuestión era una tempestad que nunca antes había presenciado.

- Mamá… - musitó, antes de que Sarah le diese un beso de despedida - ¿Quién manda sobre los temporales?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – inquirió ella, con una sonrisa; a menudo el pequeño le presentaba cada ocurrencia…

- Quiero mandar sobre el rayo, quiero dominarlas. – Señaló él, ceñudo, pero extasiado – Quiero que el viento y la lluvia sean mis esclavos. Quiero volar con ellos, quiero llevarlos conmigo, en mi interior.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Eso quieres hacer? – rió Sarah, enternecida. El pequeño parecía hablar de aquellas cuestiones muy en serio. Niños…

- Sí. – Respondió él, convencido – Y también haré otras cosas. Quiero que los días sean más largos y que la música no tenga fin. También quiero tener leones que puedan entrar en mi habitación y poder repetir el postre.

- Esos dos últimos deseos tendrán que pedirme permiso a mí – indicó la reina, astuta – Demasiado has comido esta noche, espero que puedas dormir.

- ¡Me gusta el helado! – rió el niño.

- Sí, pero en demasía hace daño.

- ¡Cuando sea grande, haré un hechizo para poder comerme todo el helado que quiera, y que no me pase nada!

- Uy, véndelo en mis tierras y te harás millonario – bromeó su madre, risueña, y con sus cálidas manos intentó inmovilizar a su hijo bajo las cobijas – Muy bien, Ïhónan, ya basta de juegos. A dormir.

- Mamá… vas a dormirte después de mi, ¿verdad?

- Sí, mi amor.

- Entonces está bien.

Conmovida por la pureza de su amor, Sarah dibujó su mejor sonrisa y besó su menuda mejilla para despedirse hasta la salida del sol. Su pequeño era tan frágil, y a la vez tan valiente y varonil; crecía sin detenerse tanto en intelecto como en estatura, y su salud era un excelso murallón de hierro, casi nunca caía enfermo. Transmitía, en algún extraño aura que ella desconocía, la impresión indiscutible de que era dueño de un espíritu muy fuerte, y su diminuto corazón, que latía a toda prisa como el de un retoño de rapaz, podíase a la vez manifestar de las formas más tiernas y susceptibles. Encerrado, en la vasija de su cuerpo, habitaba un ser en pleno incremento de talentos y capacidades, no había que ser muy docto para notarlo, cuando hubo cumplido siete años manejábase ya en la vida pública como todo un experto. Fruto, seguramente, de la intensa admiración que acuñaba por su padre, que le conducía una y mil veces a imitarle en todos los aspectos de la vida: el habla, las reflexiones, los modos de moverse y de dirigirse; era todo un príncipe de sangre azul que maravillaba a los huéspedes. Y las damas de la realeza que habían llegado a conocerle pedían consejos a su madre acerca de cómo alcanzar ese tipo de disciplina en un muchacho tan joven. Lo cierto era que Ïhónan era un caballero naturalmente, Sarah jamás le había asediado con aquello; el niño gustaba de presentarse en impoluta presencia durante las reuniones sociales, dando mucho que hablar a los extranjeros y enorgulleciendo a sus padres. Y no por ello abandonaba su placer de ser un niño: una vez vuelto a la intimidad de su casa, o en sus ratos libres, el chiquillo era tan patrañero y tan transgresor de la ley como cualquier otro cachorro. Adoraba, por mencionar un ejemplo, visitar cavernas ocultas, en busca de alguna pieza de joyería o rareza natural que trocar con algún otro ser sobrenatural y obtener así algún buen material de estudio – los libros de hechicería eran sus favoritos – o bien, en caso que lo dictase su aburrimiento, pillar y coleccionar animalejos extraños y peligrosos que luego su madre retirase del castillo. Sarah hizo una mueca. Sí,…esas "mascotas"… Como la ocasión en que adquirió una mantícora recién nacida y revolucionó a toda la familia para intentar regresarla a su nido sin perder la vida.

Había adquirido el hábito de la lectura prematuramente, bebiendo la delicia de ello de ambos progenitores, y había exigido a su madre que le enseñase a leer mucho antes de lo que cualquier otro niño sobre la faz de la tierra lo hiciese. Manifestaba una extraordinaria retentiva mental para los conjuros cantados o recitados; poseía sin dudas el fino oído de su padre para la música y las rimas y la férrea determinación para llevar adelante sus aprendizajes, como su madre. Poseía un inusual sentido de la justicia que le llevaba a menudo a pelear con sus hermanas y otros niños, intentando imponerse ante los desequilibrios en las normas; pero era factible que no aplicara los mismos principios para sus decisiones propias. Era dueño, también, de una singular piedad hacia la vida animal, manejándose en su trato con el debido respeto que le habían inculcado merecía un ser humano.

Alegando en su contra podían contarse no obstante varias cosas: la escasa paciencia con la que se relacionaba con sus compañeros, o la latente tendencia a la competitividad que esgrimía cuando se encontraba de lleno con algún chico de habilidades similares. Escasa paciencia, sí, ya que no soportaba la más mínima burla. Mostrábase aguerrido y desafiante si era provocado y no le volvía el rostro al oponente, por más que le superase en años. En su infantil consciencia parecían no tener cabida los recaudos ni las advertencias; a menudo se trenzaba en reyertas desiguales donde daba tanto como recibía. Y a menudo ni levantarse podía, mas su adversario tampoco. Aquellos espectáculos feroces eran una pesadilla para Irina, que a partir de entonces había comenzado a vigilarle de cerca, como si pudiese su sola presencia protegerle de meterse en problemas graves. Se había vuelto su sombra, de la noche a la mañana, y, como su temple jubiloso y tierno fuese inofensivo y cándido para su hermano, no llegaba nunca a irritarlo, permitiéndole permanecer a su lado tanto como gustase. Y si en algún momento dado llegase a incomodarlo, sabía disimularlo, siendo más fuerte el cariño por ella que el fastidio que le estuviese provocando. Tornáronse pues, con el paso de los años, en compañeros inseparables y aliados, uno siempre encubriendo cómplice al otro.

Para referirse a su temple competitivo su madre siempre usaba ese término que le resultaba tan ofensivo: celos. No había ápice ni tilde que le enajenara tanto del lenguaje como esa frase "está celoso", "tiene celos", producto quizá, de que en algún remoto lugar de su interior sabía que era verdad. Temía sobremanera que le dejasen de querer, como cualquier niño. Pero, con todo, el joven príncipe heredero aún carecía de un atributo propio de los descendientes de un mago; un rasgo y una peculiaridad ineludibles para llamarse de ese modo: el poder mágico, propiamente dicho. Contaba ya con siete años, y ninguna manifestación esotérica habíase presentado en su existencia; nada que revelase que contaba con las mismas potencias de su padre, nada que pronosticase su futuro como regidor de lo intangible e inexplicable, nada que lo delatase como un aprendiz de mago.

- ¿Quieres que te deje una luz encendida? – preguntó su madre en la puerta. La tormenta se recrudecía.

- No, gracias – respondió el pequeño – Así está bien.

Sarah suspiró, sonriéndole por última vez, y se alejó, mas dejando la puerta entreabierta y no cerrada como de costumbre. Ïhónan amaba las tormentas, se lo había dicho una y mil veces. Le había reñido en varias oportunidades por escabullirse al encuentro del aguacero regresando luego empapado y tosiendo, aunque eso no bastase para hacerle caer enfermo. Sus noches se hacían mucho más disfrutables con el arrullo suave de la lluvia, llegando incluso a no tener pesadillas y dormir muchas más horas que de costumbre. Algún extraño poder sedante tendría el sonido del agua cayendo del cielo, ya que dejaba a su hijo más dócil de lo habitual; y si se encontraba al aire libre era todo lo opuesto: le incitaba a escaparse por allí corriendo, jugando y perdiéndose en medio del viento.

Dio dos pasos y recordó que para Irina, April y Abbie las tormentas eran algo cruento. Así que resolvió que era prudente acompañarles unos minutos en su habitación, antes de retirarse en paz a sus aposentos, donde más tarde, su amante esposo le aguardara. Descubrió, no obstante, que la revolución causada por Dina había alejado a sus niñas de los temores de la noche, y estaban todas sentadas en sus camas, conversando animosamente. Habían insistido en incluir una camita para el hada en la enorme alcoba, adoptándola casi como a otra más de la casa; Sarah sonrió y prometió pensarlo, besó sus mejillas y se retiró, con el espíritu repuesto y calmo.

Ïhónan bostezó, acurrucado en su lecho, su día había sido muy largo e inquieto y caía sobre él un gran sueño. Sus ojos verdes titubearon, entornándose por momentos, y retiró de su rostro el flequillo, de un dorado bruñido como el de su padre. A través de los cristales, empapados por el diluvio, unas sombras se dibujaban danzantes: era la broza sobrante que el remolino arrastraba hasta alturas inconmensurables. Desde su posición, en lo alto de la Torre de Homenaje, era imposible atisbar ningún árbol, empero esto no era necesario para adivinar la ferocidad del embiste huracanado; la noche se hallaba furiosa, y todos los habitantes del reino se habían refugiado.

Como a la hora tercera de la noche, cuando la lluvia hubo cesado mas no así los vientos, una extraña conmoción en los cielos ensortijó las oscuras nubes tormentosas, enroscándolas, sobre sí mismas, obligándolas a reunirse y buscarse, a encontrarse y arañarse, a rondar en torno a una inmensa luna llena cada vez más poderosa y brillante. La neblina ascendía, como un aliento, con vida en sí misma, como un espíritu errante despertado del subsuelo y exhortado a ascender desde la tierra. La velocidad de los céfiros se incrementó excesivamente, empujando al aliento blanquecino a fundirse con las nubes de los cielos, y a girar en espiral, a un ritmo incierto, en torno al lucero nocturno. No importaba cuán iracunda se hallare la tormenta, o cuan irascibles rugieren los vientos, ninguna nube se atrevía a salirle al paso a la luna, o a obstruirle su búsqueda enardecida; su poderosa luz manó con poder y con energía, atravesando la tempestad agitada, y barriendo con cualquier obstáculo que osara impedirle hallar a quien buscaba, arribó a las puertas del balcón de Ïhónan.

Su luz, poderosa, más brillante en ocasiones que las del mismísimo sol, ardió y llamó a los poderes dormidos en el cuerpo del niño, como si con su voz de albor despejase las penumbras carnales que ocultaban el tesoro espiritual oculto en un cofre profano.

Las celosías se abrieron, incapaces de soportar tan omnipotente asedio, y los cristales crujieron, y levitaron las cosas. Rasgóse el muro que daba de cara al fenómeno, y chirriaron los maderos del techo; los espejos se partieron, estallando en fragmentos, y el pequeño sintióse flotar, como en sueños, hacia las fauces de la ventana temiblemente abierta.

No supo qué ocurría, tampoco sintióse materia tangible; mas bien como un ente incorpóreo y transparente, tuvo la impresión de ser arrastrado tras la corriente. Alcanzó el alféizar, helado; lanzó su vista en picado y he aquí el suelo huía de él. Pero nadie le asía, por ningún lado, antes bien sus propios brazos se hallaban abiertos. Y su mirar, a lo lejos, persiguiendo el haz lunar que le trazare la senda, atraído a ella irrefrenablemente, respirando su esencia, volando en estricta obediencia. Y he aquí su luz cegadora, tornóse de pronto faro de inspiración mística, y su alma dio un brinco, de dicha completa; no entendía aún por qué, pero cierta certeza a libertad en la boca, era más dulce que la miel, más embriagante que el elixir más puro de las brujas. Y le llamaba, conociéndole por su nombre; la noche era su amiga y la luna su cauce. Entonces descubrióse, en toda la plenitud de entendimiento; sus ojos se abrieron a la vida y a la realidad de los hechos: estaba volando, en medio de un torbellino, y su cuerpo no era más el de un niño, sino el de una rapaz nocturna de afilado pico.

Unas manitas temblorosas sobresaltaron a Jareth a pocas horas del alba. Era Ïhónan, despertándole; extenuado, empapado y temblando; era su hijo, al que hubiesen acostado con siete años, el que hubiese volado con Púlsar el día anterior por primera vez en su vida. El que hubo salvado valientemente a una desconocida y hubo devorado su pastel de cumpleaños. Acercóle su carita extasiada y sus ojos brillantes:

- ¡Papá! ¡Soy un búho, papá!


	4. El Aprendiz de dos Naturalezas

El salón entero se sumió de repente en un silencio eterno y solemne. Con un edecán de orejas largas y elegante estampa a cada lado, el futuro monarca encaminóse dignamente al encuentro del Rey Jareth, ante las narices de un gentío ferviente y ansioso. El Rey le aguardaba orgulloso, en toda su majestad, engalanado con corona de oro a fuego forjada y suntuoso traje para la ocasión. Lucía más altivo que de costumbre, casi exhalaba jactancia al respirar. Aquél no era un día cualquiera, oh, claro que no.

A sus espaldas, de pie, conmovida, la madre del niño contenía su llanto mordiéndose los labios en una sonrisa. Tímidamente y de modo fugaz, disparó su mirar hacia su marido. ¡Él estaba tan radiante, tan presumido! Por fin, la sangre de su sangre vendría a reclamar lo que era suyo. Sarah casi creyó disolverse en la imagen, quedando sólo el atisbo de la maravillosa felicidad que ella había otorgado al Rey de los gnomos, dándole un hijo. Pudo palpar su alegría, su dignidad, degustar sus esperanzas… y sus deseos de gloriarse de su pequeño ante las narices del mundo. Una lágrima rodó sutil por su mejilla; nada de aquello hubiese sido, si ella no le hubiese correspondido. Se sintió, pues, dichosa de un modo más profundo. Había hecho feliz al hombre que amaba no sólo devolviéndole amor, sino obsequiándole aquello que tanto anhelaba. Como en medio de un trance, Jareth no volvió el rostro para verla; absorto estaba en la contemplación de aquella diminuta criatura, nacida de su sangre, que se acercaba trémula, intentando pavonearse como lo hiciere su padre. Por unos instantes, todo pareció detenerse. Eran el Rey y su sueño, queriendo acercarse y volver real un anhelo.

Sujetando sus lenguas, temiendo emitir siquiera un suspiro, la muchedumbre escuchó el tronar de las diminutas botas del chiquillo, que hallaban eco en las cumbres abovedadas de Palacio debido al exultante silencio. Podía oírse el tiritar de las alas de un hada o el castañetear de los dientes de Hoggle; todo el mundo estaba allí, pero mudo. Incluso las hermanitas del Príncipe, siempre tan alborotadoras, se mantuvieron calladas. La alegría se respiraba, manaba de alrededor; podía atisbarse en la inquietud de Didymus o en la lengua febril de Ambrosius. Todos cuantos eran capaces de gobernar un respetuoso silencio estaban dentro, incluso miembros ilustres de otros reinos, invitados para la celebración – ya dijimos que Jareth boyaba de contento, y se aseguró de que todos lo supieran… incluso aquellos a quienes no soportaba. Si iban a envidiarle aún más, que fuese por esto.

Entre distinguidos nobles, algunos soldados, una tía postiza que amenazaba con prorrumpir en sollozos, había algunos embajadores del reino Silfo. Entre ellos, algunos pupilos, aprendiendo comportamiento ante Eventos de Estado. Unos ojillos grises se dispararon hacia la alfombra central por la que Nán avanzaba. Resplandecieron, cediendo a la curiosidad; el pequeño era más hermoso de lo que imaginaba. Tuvo miedo, pero quiso seguir mirando; sin embargo quien le cuidaba giró sobre sí y la túnica de su vestido apartó de sus ojos grises a ese niño.

Perfectamente erguido, aunque estremecido – como cualquier niño – Ïhónan observó, con ojos inmensos y asustados el pomposo acto que se preparaba a llevar a cabo su padre. Llegó ante él, detúvose al pie del estrado; Jareth emergió del sublime trono con el misterio acallado que demuestran los dioses… y la atmósfera pareció embeberse en un tinte poderoso, impalpable, pero real.

El niño había manifestado las primeras señales que le confirmaban en la senda de la estirpe de su padre. Le ligaban a ella con incalculables voces; dones, conjuros y sapiencia de generaciones enteras de magos. ¿Qué mejor motivo de orgullo? Y por el reino entero se había corrido la voz, ¡el niño esgrimía incipientes poderes! Por eso habíanse reunido, por eso la bulla en las calles y adentro el silencio inaudito, por eso todos querían ver, saber. Por eso el interés y el clima festivo: ¡el Rey señalaría a su hijo como futuro Señor del laberinto! Y lo haría como las arcaicas costumbres sanguíneas así lo demandaban, y las venerables tradiciones: dotándole de su propio talismán, irrepetible, único, de su propiedad. El que conociere sólo su nombre y que no obedeciese a ningún otro; la primera escala en la empinada cuesta de las sabidurías magas. Su distinción primera, su lazo indisoluble con la energía de su padre: su amuleto de Aprendiz.

Asistentes muy diligentes colmados de adornos y oropeles acercáronle a la mano del soberano Jareth una delicada almohadilla con algo resplandeciente descansando encima. Ïhónan estiró el cuello pero, su escasa estatura le impedía observar de qué se trataba. Arrojó una mirada ansiosa sobre su padre, se mordió los labios, repiqueteó en su sitio, incapaz de contenerse. Jareth le sonrió paternalmente; a pesar de todo intentaba estarse quieto, eso era admirable. La mano derecha del rey asió el tan misterioso objeto y lo escondió dentro, impidiéndole al niño adelantarse a la sorpresa. Ïhónan frunció el ceño, ansioso, y con una mirada de súplica aguardó en silencio que le develase la incógnita.

Durante aquellos segundos, que le parecieron eternos, el pequeño retoño elevó la vista al cielo para contemplar en todo su esplendor a su padre. Qué lejos se hallaba en aquel momento la primitiva imagen de revoltoso cómplice que mostraba Jareth puertas adentro. Era como si su padre se hubiese dividido en dos, siendo el de ahora más severo y sublime, totalmente ajeno al bullicioso que le impelía a brincar sobre sillones, corretear gallinas o hacer música con los cascos de los soldados. Lucía seguro, inquebrantable… incluso un tanto despótico. El reino entero obedecía incluso antes de que tronase los dedos y a muchos reyes les hacía sentir inquietos. El poder y la autoridad de Jareth eran inobjetables, y su astuta alharaca de grandeza potenciaba la impresión dada a todos los pueblos. Tal vez Sarah ayudase con eso, contagiándole algo de su dramatismo exagerado. Lo cierto era que el Rey de los gnomos sabía sugestionar a las gentes, incluso a sus propios hijos. Para Ïhónan era mucho más que su héroe. Era lo más inmenso, lo más sublime y sagrado. Casi como un dios, si se quiere. Fue entonces, y sólo entonces, cuando el pequeño supo con toda certeza que no había cosa que deseara más que ser igual a su padre.

Jareth acercóse con paso impertérrito y estoico al límite del primer escalón del estrado; su espléndida capa acariciaba la piedra lustrosa del piso. Se enarbolaba por momentos, como las plumas de un ala, pero sin emitir ningún sonido, suave y callada, en un eterno flotar sobre la brillantez del piso, como un espíritu subyugador. El niño contuvo la respiración. Esbozando una sonrisa de lado, con cierto dejo de sagacidad – imposible ocultarlo – Jareth fijó sus vivaces ojos en los de su hijo. El corazón de Nán casi brincó de su sitio; reclinado sobre el pequeño, el Rey colgóle con orgullo del cuello un talismán de mago, muy similar al suyo propio. Uno real, no uno ilusorio; no uno como los que otrora usase para jugar, sino uno que le distinguía de ahora en más por sobre todos los seres del reino. Su amuleto de Príncipe de los Gnomos; su símbolo de unión indivisa con la extensa dinastía a la que pertenecía su padre.

El pequeño resopló, emocionado; hubiese jurado que al inclinarse sobre él, el inmenso poder de su padre se había comunicado con el suyo, un estremecimiento se lo dijo. El poder, como el saludo entre dos almas, eso había sentido. Como una sombra omnipotente tendiéndose compasiva sobre un recién iniciado, como si en verdad… como si en verdad tuviese la capacidad para alcanzar los niveles de su padre, y no se tratase de un mero sueño pretencioso. _Entonces,… entonces es verdad, somos iguales, somos lo mismo_, pensó. Jareth también lo percibió, aunque no le tomó por sorpresa, para ser francos. Había descubierto la magia en su hijo nomás tenerle en brazos al nacer, esperaba ésta y muchas otras comunicaciones entre sus espíritus. Lo que sí le prodigó fue una profunda complacencia; una gran e intensa felicidad.

El pequeño suspiró, el aire ya no podía ser cautivo en su interior; su mirar impresionado y su posterior sonrisa inmaculada fueron espléndido tributo para el Rey aquel día. Ïhónan despeñó la vista, oteando con cuidado el precioso obsequio que rutilaba glorioso en su pecho; era igual al de su padre, excepto en dos aspectos: era de diamante, y en su seno había grabada una luna en cuarto creciente. ¿Qué significaba eso? Que estaba creciendo; que éste era un paso previo pero no menos importante. Que cuando estuviese listo se cambiaría a metal idílico el diamante, y la luna creciente dejaría de ser, para convertirse en el símbolo del infinito. Entonces, y sólo entonces, sería igual a su padre. ¡Cuánto temor a decepcionarle! ¿Y si no era digno, y si se equivocaba? Una repentina angustia anidó en el niño, que instintivamente él intentó someter bajo su juicio. Elevó la vista, sintiéndose perdido, pero allí estaba su padre sonriéndole sereno. Como quien nos promete que no pasará nada, como quien nos espera al otro lado de un abismo con los brazos extendidos. Nán sabía que asustaba, pero debía creer en su aptitud y dar el salto. Era hijo de Jareth, no podía no demostrarlo. Engulló oxígeno, en extremo conmovido; sus ojitos verdes rutilaron; ahora él era distinto. Ya no era más un mero niño. De ahora en más, era Aprendiz de Mago.

* * *

- ¡Tendrás que venir por ella si la quieres…! – impelió Nán a su hermana, encaramado al respaldo de uno de los sillones. El primer vuelo exitoso con Púlsarhabíale alimentado el arrojo. Cuando fue interceptado por Irina, evadió su cacería corriendo sobre la mesa. Su madre hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo, de seguro – su padre sin embargo le hubiese alentado a brincar también sobre la araña de bronce o a esconderse en el cuarto de las escaleras insólitas. Correteábanse unos a otros luchando entre sí por una moneda, una moneda que se multiplicaba a sí misma por la cantidad y el valor que uno pidiera. La habían hallado husmeando un arcón viejo en la cumbre de la torre más alta y a menudo se la disputaban por pura diversión.

Irina, April y Abbie eran las perseguidoras, ya que ninguna lograba retener el botín por demasiado tiempo. Ïhónan era más parecido a un conejo, salvando obstáculos y distancias sin medir lo que se iba al suelo. Bajo el alféizar de la ventana, auxiliada por la luz que se colaba desde fuera, Dina garabateaba sus primeras letras en un rollo, intentando quizá tomar sus primeros apuntes de ciencias. Insistía en que podía predecir el comportamiento humano si era estudiado como un espécimen de laboratorio, y ante la gracia que provocaban sus ideas, habíase empeñado en demostrarlo. Esa mañana había tenido lugar la Gran Ceremonia; Ïhónan lucía con orgullo el medallón que le coronaba Aprendiz de Mago. Dina le había dicho _"si tuvieses rabo, seguramente lo estarías meneando." _Pero el chico casi se había habituado a sus excentricidades, y el resplandor de aquél diamante le colmaba el alma de sueños, así que no había empleado tiempo en enfadarse con ella.

¡Clack! Un sonido seco quebró con brusquedad la acalorada eufonía infantil, de uno a otro extremo del salón: Nán se había apoderado de un cetro viejo de su padre que pendía ornamentalmente sobre el hogar. Llevaba en el extremo una diadema a modo de garra y un cristal; apuntóle a sus rivales y lo blandió, desafiante. Era de madera labrada, laminada con algún otro metal precioso distinto al oro y a la plata, ya que el mango era rojo, pero estaba seguro de que no se trataba de rubí.

April y Abbie desistieron, prefiriendo correr a atrincherarse bajo las mantas del sillón mayor; Irina le plantó cara al flamante aprendiz presumido y asió sus largas faldas con una mano para poder correr y desparramarse en lucha si era necesario. Media sonrisa esbozó el retador; a menudo le regocijaba que la princesa desvalida templara carácter. Dina soltó la pluma, expectante; una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios y se dispuso para el jolgorio, desde su privilegiado rincón.

- ¡No te atrevas, niña! – Ïhónan simuló una voz acorde al villano del juego – ¡Ni siquiera eres una bruja!

Dicho esto dio dos enérgicos brincos: uno sobre el friso de la chimenea para generar impulso, y otro sobre la mesa grande para alcanzar a su contrincante desde uno de sus flancos. Irina quitóse del centro del ataque; impulsóse sobre la silla antigua de su madre y, rebotando en la pana bordada del almohadón, cruzó al otro lado del respaldar, agazapándose sobre la alfombra. Como si nada importara, como si todo fuese utilería, los muebles caían y las cortinas ondeaban.

- ¡No escaparás! – rugió Ïhónan, empuñando el cetro; señaló con él a la chica oculta e imitó con su voz la asestada de un encantamiento. Irina rió, escondida, pero en ese mismo instante su hermano se mareó. Engulló saliva, se le nubló la vista de repente, como si hubiese sido presa de un vahído sorpresivo; pero se tomó de la frente, frunció los ojos en un intento por aclarar su mente y todo pareció corregirse de nuevo. Rápidamente recordó lo que estaba haciendo: las risas de April, Dina y Abbie lo retrotrajeron a su momento.

- ¡Eres un hechicero débil! – gritó Irina, escurriéndose por debajo de los muebles. Ïhónan requería un mayor campo visual; optó pues por colgarse de la araña de bronce.

- ¡Nán! – Chilló Abbie - ¡Qué haces…!

- ¡Mamá va a matarte! – añadió April.

- ¡Si no se mata él antes! – Rió Dina - ¿Ven? ¡Táctica de caza por acecho! ¡Cuidado, Irina, intentará caerte encima!

El chico eludió todas y cada una de las velas, cetro entre dientes, alternando una a una las manos y los pies. Irina le había perdido de vista, él no se hallaba ya sobre la mesa. Emergió del último armario de la pared derecha pero Ïhónan la interceptó. Paralizó su huida brincando directamente desde la araña; aterrizó tras los talones de su hermana y ella espetó un grito de terror. Velozmente como escorpión, blandió el cetro de modo tal que obstaculizase su escape, atravesándolo ante su panza y sosteniéndolo por las extremidades. El juego había terminado. La había atrapado.

April y Abbie estallaron en carcajadas, aún absortas ante la araña que peligrosamente se balanceaba por la osadía; daba el vértigo de pensar que se desprendería de un momento a otro, propagando un incendio las velas. Dina aplaudía desde el sofá, absolutamente regocijada:

- ¡Tengo que tomar nota! ¡Aaaaah…! ¡Si ya supiera escribir!

- Eres imprudente, Nán, mamá te regañará – rió Irina, girando sobre sí misma para felicitarle cara a cara; pero la acalorada princesa palideció cuando se dio cuenta del estado de su hermano - ¿Nán? ¿Nán?

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Se inquietó Dina, soltando todo lo que tenía en las manos. Irina asía a Ïhónan por un brazo, el chico se sentaba sobre la alfombra. Su melena rubia comenzaba a agitarse, extrañamente empapada; Irina no calculaba que hubiesen hecho semejante esfuerzo físico como para justificar tremendo sudor.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – se alarmaron las pequeñas; el príncipe comenzó a temblar involuntariamente.

- ¡Ïhónan! ¿Qué tienes? – espantóse Irina, jamás había presenciado cosa semejante. Instintivamente colocóle su palma abierta sobre la frente - ¡Dios mío, estás ardiendo! ¡Tía Gennah! ¡Tía Gennah!

- ¿Ardiendo? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo es arder? – Dina se catapultó desde su asiento; rápidamente se arrodilló en el suelo con ellos.

Gennah no se hallaba lejos, había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde horneando algo con la excusa de la merienda, para poder ella también deglutir delicias. Su incipiente vientre le dejaba ya en evidencia la preñez y el apetito desmedido, pero el rubor le incitaba a alegar que cocinaba para los niños del Rey, en vez de para sus antojos. Si bien la fiesta de su boda con Hoggle ya había despertado suficientes sonrisas e hilaridades, no deseaba dar pie a más comidillas entre la chusma circundante, por lo que evitaba engullir todo lo que estuviese a su alcance en público. Sólo Sarah parecía abstenerse de afirmaciones jocosas; un poco tal vez porque su propia prole le abstrajera, otro poco porque era su mejor amiga. Aunque, de hecho, las ironías provenientes de su boca eran siempre bien recibidas; Sarah podía bromear, pero nunca a costa de los sentimientos de Gennah.

Se acercó a abrir la puerta, con una bandeja repleta de bocadillos. Oyó los alaridos de su sobrina y sus pensamientos fugazmente se sesgaron. Dio rápidos pasos, a pesar de su gravidez; entró a la sala como una tromba y abandonó todo su cargamento en algún rincón.

- ¡Tía, tía! – Sollozó Abbie - ¡Nán quema!

Gennah se agazapó junto a los niños y palpó el rostro de Ïhónan; sudaba a mares, trémulo y casi desvanecido.

- Es fiebre – masculló el elfo, intentando quitarle algo de abrigo.

- ¿Fiebre? ¿Qué es eso? – los ojos de Dina lucían desorbitados.

- ¿Nunca has tenido? – inquirió Gennah, con voz suave, intentando a la vez calmarles y distraerles. Era obvio que no, muchos seres no mortales desconocen las afecciones a las que hacen frente los hombres. Pero hacerle pensar que se trataba de algo mínimo acallaría sus temores, evitando que desbordasen.

- No, nunca. – respondió Dina, espantada.

- Yo tampoco – indicó Irina, agitada y nerviosa - ¡Dios mío, tía! ¿Qué es fiebre? ¿Se va a morir?

- No, amor, tranquila.

Ïhónan balbuceó; eran sus primeras palabras después del leve colapso. Aún se veía abrumado, como si hablar fuese un castigo pero un mandato del cuerpo.

- Tengo frío…

- Lo sé, cariño, tranquilo. – Gennah tomóle en brazos por sobre la redondez de su panza y recostóle en el sillón. Inmediatamente le quitó las botas pero le envolvió los pies en una capa de lana. Su temor instintivo y desproporcionado volvió a presentársele en vida, temiendo incluso perder el control de sí misma y no ayudar, sino asustar aún más a los niños. Es que el pequeño retoño nunca había estado enfermo. Ni siquiera al poco tiempo de nacer, ni siquiera en los peores días de invierno; su salud era de hierro… bueno, _era_. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Le trataría como a un malestar pasajero? ¿Estaba segura de hacer lo correcto? ¿Cuánto sabía de magos, cuánto sabía de humanos? Y cuando Sarah lo supiera de seguro se mortificaría, acuciada por los mismos miedos. Necesitaban una opinión ecuánime, alguien que les guiara… Entonces intentó hacer memoria.

Había una sílfide dentro de los muros de la ciudad, una que había trabado amistad con la familia a raíz del incidente ocurrido con la reina Phoebe. Era un ser un tanto especial, abocada a la medicina mortal; era muy joven pero tal vez su tutora pudiese traerla.

– Iré por Tálamahnk. Ya regreso. – Gennah era perfectamente consciente de la rigidez con que aquellos seres – los silfos – se manejaban en sus pequeñas comunidades, pero alentaba esperanzas de que, una vez oyendo sus buenas razones, permitiesen a la pequeña sílfide allegarse a examinar al Príncipe. Tálamahnk era un caso excepcional dentro de su profuso pueblo. Había sido raptada por la antigua reina de Atsagón, violentada y obligada a aprender métodos de curación llanamente humanos. La infame reina no era otra cosa que una mera mortal, una humana, pero ocultaba bien sus rasgos terrenos bajo un suntuoso manto de inmortalidad para alcanzar sus feroces fines. Un sólo ser sobre la faz de Atsagón era consciente de aquella realidad: la pequeña Tálamahnk. Era ella la depositaria de toda la confianza de su cruel señora para prever los achaques de la edad y sustentar su vida tanto como fuese posible. Era ella quien día con día investigaba y progresaba en aquella empresa abocada a mantener en pie a la tirana, so pena de muerte.

Basándose en estas remembranzas, Gennah creyó conveniente acudir en su busca, antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Sabía que para llegar a Tálamahnk debería argüir primero con sus Corregidoras, pero un instinto superior le animaba a hacerlo de todas formas, intuyendo que Sarah estaría de acuerdo.

Dina se acercó al sofá cuando el elfo se hubo esfumado por la puerta. Sentía una rigidez aún más férrea en sus alas ya tiesas; todo cuanto veía era un espectáculo nuevo y desconcertante. Se arrodilló junto a la cabeza del niño Príncipe para corroborar si todo el cuadro era cierto, si lucía todo tan alarmante como parecía.

- ¿Cómo puedes tener frío? – horrorizóse al palpar su mejilla; sus ojillos lila se hincaron analíticos en su semblante - ¡Quemas como una hoguera!

- ¡Dios mío, y tiembla! – Chilló Irina. Se hallaba espantada, nada le aterraba más que lo desconocido.

- _As rebofet… heleíd andablav… sotern._

- ¿Qué dice? – Dina respingó como se le estuviese echando encima una maldición.

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Tía! ¡Mamá…!

La puerta nuevamente se abrió, pero esta vez la reina Sarah era quien llegaba. Abalanzóse sobre el paciente novato, acarició sus mejillas y comenzó a desabotonarle el chaleco. Con tanto ajetreo el niño repitió el balbuceo.

- Dios mío, delira. – Se angustió la madre; era consciente de que esto era factible si la temperatura del cuerpo era excesiva - ¡Iri, tráeme agua fría y un paño limpio, rápido!

La princesa salió disparada, secundada por Abbie; Dina abrió mucho los ojos, sobresaltada, y por primera vez en su vida supo lo que era la congoja. Si bien su volátil mentecilla no hallaba asidero a menudo en las cosas realmente serias, no deseaba ningún mal para quien le había salvado de las aguas cuando se conocieron; por ende aquello le preocupaba. Además de noble, Nán era muy simpático. ¿Por qué a la gente buena le ocurren cosas malas? Sentóse en el suelo, afligida, viendo a la madre quitarle la camisa. Comprobó, en escasa medida, lo frágiles que son en realidad los seres humanos, librados a merced de agentes del ambiente que ni siquiera podían ser vistos. Enmarañó su melena violeta rascándose con los dedos; aquella peculiaridad los emparentaba más con los animales del bosque. Debía recordar eso.

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión de un modo más sereno. Gennah invitó a pasar a una muchachita de cabellos blancos, tan blancos como la nieve. Irina llegaba con ellas, se habían cruzado en el pasillo. Más inquieta que quienes le acompañaban, escapó del montón para ir a ofrecerle a su madre el agua y los trapos que cargaba. Sarah levantó la vista, preocupada; atisbó a la niña que atravesaba el umbral pero no alcanzó a reconocerla. Era una doncella, de aspecto menudo, como una criatura de diez años humanos; llevaba los cabellos largos, sueltos hasta las rodillas. Sus ojos eran grises, casi como un par de perlas, y por entre su sedosa cabellera asomaban un par de orejas en punta como las de Gennah. Al cabo de unos segundos, acabó por reconocerla. ¡Dios mío! ¿Tálamahnk? ¿Mantenía casi inquebranto el aspecto con que le recordaba? ¿Qué extraño ritmo de madurez seguía su especie? La última vez que le había visto era tan pequeña como su hijo ahora.

- Loor a Usted, Señora mía. – saludó con su acostumbrada parsimonia. Era tan calma, tan flemática, que aunque el mundo se estuviese derrumbando, ella se tomaría el tiempo necesario para buscar la llave y salir dejando el cuarto prolijamente cerrado.

- _¿Tallie? _– Sarah recordó de pronto el diminutivo con el que antaño le llamaban. Recordó también su idoneidad para tratar con enfermedades de seres mortales, algo que siempre le había calmado los nervios al preocuparse por sus futuros hijos. Fruto de esa fe era que le invitasen en el pasado a mantenerse dentro de los muros de la ciudad; no sólo la reina era un ser humano, su hermano también lo era y sus descendientes compartirían parte de aquel legado. Era mejor tenerle cerca, sólo por si acaso. Y si bien no era costumbre del pueblo silfo entremezclarse con razas distintas, por considerarlo un acto perjudicial y contaminador, habían cedido a la petición de sus Majestades debido a la noble gratitud que les profesaban, por haber rescatado de las entrañas del infierno de la hechicera Phoebe a muchos de los suyos. Desde un tiempo, entonces, Tálamahnk cumplía sus votos de obediencia silfos, acompañada siempre por una o dos Corregidoras, algo así como sus tutoras espirituales.

- ¿Dónde está el Príncipe? ¿Puedo verlo? – inquirió Tálamahnk, pacífica, con las manos enlazadas en la panza, de pie bajo el dintel de la puerta.

- Aquí está. – indicó la madre; el pequeño yacía sobre el sofá más grande de la sala, con los ojos cerrados y sus labios secos. Tálamahnk acercó sus pequeños pies; llevaba un vestido nacarado, con ribetes color marfil, su falda acariciaba el suelo detrás de sí y las niñas le otearon ansiosas como si se tratase de una visión espectral. Pálida, de cabellera nívea, de blanco vestido; si no era un fantasma, era porque lucía muy bella.

Arrodillóse junto al pequeño, observándole con candorosa paz; acercóse las manos al rostro y susurró alguna cosa dentro del cuenco que había formado con ellas. Luego de esto, llevó sus manos a las mejillas y a la sien del niño; Ïhónan se quejó ante el contacto.

- Eso… no es contagioso, ¿verdad? – Dina se estremeció, aquello ya se tornaba demasiado para sus jóvenes nervios – Me quiero ir a la cocina…

- Despreocúpate – le sonrió Tálamahnk – Esta fiebre es propia del Príncipe. No pasará a ti.

- ¿Cómo saberlo? – inquietóse Sarah – Nunca ha tenido una.

- Majestad, con todo respeto, me atrevo a suponer que usted ha experimentado muchas en su vida.

- Pues, sí, pero…

- Es su hijo, Majestad, tiene derecho a padecerlas.

- ¿Y por qué ahora? – Sarah escudriñó cómo la sílfide quitaba una piedra preciosa de su bolsillo y la hacía rodar sobre el pecho de Ïhónan - ¿Por qué no antes, cuando se escapaba cuando llovía y esas cosas? Ni siquiera sabe lo que es un resfriado. ¿Qué se lo está provocando ahora?

- Lo natural. – indicó ella con suavidad. La piedrecita agotó todo su color y el niño suspiró aliviado – Su cuerpo está cambiando. La fiebre es un síntoma frecuente en la raza humana, casi para todo surge como primera defensa. - Sarah encogióse de pronto, le parecía estar hablando con su madre; la pequeña erudita prosiguió. Tomó otra piedra preciosa, ésta con un símbolo extraño grabado, algo así como una runa desconocida, y la colocó fugazmente en las sienes y la frente del pequeño. – Bien, su lado mago está expandiendo fronteras, no sólo los genes maternos afloran en él, Majestad. Ahora es cuando su organismo comienza a evaluar y a graduar conflictos.

- ¿Conflictos?

- Equilibrio. – Respondió Tálamahnk con una sonrisa. – Eso busca su organismo. Esa reconciliación de sus mitades llevará cierto proceso, hasta que se ajusten y se engasten, como piezas perfectas. Es muy probable que el cuadro se repita, hasta que su cuerpo sepa balancear sus naturalezas. Por lo pronto, trátelo como a un episodio febril normal, como los ha tratado usted cuando los padeciere durante su niñez. No puedo detener el proceso, no es sabio hacer eso. Pronto pasará, y después de un tiempo se repetirá. Hasta que ya no haga falta nunca más.

- Está bien. – suspiró Sarah, mucho más calma. La voz armónica y controlada de la muchacha era un sedativo natural – Eso haré, gracias.

- A mí… - Irina interrumpía, espantada, luego de pasarse en un extremo silencio todo el rato - ¿También me pasará eso?

- No puedo saberlo, Alteza. – le sonrió Tálamahnk. – Depende de las proporciones de cada lado que su ser albergue. Si sus mitades raciales son diferentes, una predominará sobre la otra, y no pasará nada, porque la más escasa será subyugada por la más poderosa. Pero, en el caso de Ïhónan, la suerte ha sido extraordinaria. Su mezcla parece ser exacta, mitad de cada una.

- ¿Por eso se pelean?

- No, no se pelean – sonrió ella de nuevo – Sólo se ponen de acuerdo.

- Ah…

Irina y Dina otearon a Tálamahnk desde los pies a la cabeza, como si contemplaran en ella algo anómalo. O se trataba de un ente peligroso… o la chica sabía demasiado.

Sarah se acercó al pequeño que descansaba sumido en un intenso sueño, agotado hasta el extremo por la tensión que estaba viviendo su cuerpo. Tálamahnk había aliviado los excesos de temperatura, pero no le había sanado el cuadro. Como bien había dicho, no era prudente detener por completo lo que su cuerpo naturalmente estaba haciendo, podían complicarlo todo creyendo hacer un bien. La reina le acarició los húmedos cabellos dorados, conmovida con ese dolor distinto que padecen las madres ante la impotencia de ver sufrir a un hijo. Tal vez… tal vez el hecho de haber manifestado en su cuerpo esas cosas la noche anterior… Aquello de haber recibido el don de mago, y haberse vuelto búho, y haberse salido por la ventana, y haber recibido de su padre su primer talismán. Sí, parecía guardar relación con todo eso. Tal vez esa explosión de poder, ese brote repentino, fuese el gatillo de todo este maremágnum que su costado humano estaba demostrando, aterrado, quizá, de que ese lado mago lo aplastase por completo. Sarah sonrió, con una mezcla de ternura y aflicción.

- Mi pequeño… - le susurró, acariciando su faz. Era un orgullo saberle tan especial y diferente.

* * *

- ¡Entonces me di cuenta de que si batía las alas con fuerza, no me caía! – ladró Ïhónan a todos los presentes, sentado en la alfombra, aquella misma noche, repuesto apenas de sus primera fiebres y rodeado por un montón de complacientes adultos que sólo buscaban malcriarlo - ¡Y estaba haciendo frío, pero yo no lo sentía! ¡Pude ver la ciudad entera desde el cielo, mamá! ¡Vi todo! ¡El puente, el laberinto, las vinaterías de los gnomos…!

- Entonces viste el agujero que tengo en el techo de casa. – sopló Gennah desde dentro de su taza; habían cenado hacía unas horas y no venía nada mal algo caliente antes de dormir.

- Iba demasiado rápido. – parpadeó el niño, importunado – No lo recuerdo, ¿El granizo te hizo un agujero?

- Ah, pues, ahora sabemos por dónde se te escapan las ideas. – bufó Jareth, ante una mirada incriminatoria de su esposa.

- ¡Qué! – chilló él, entonces.

- ¿Y qué tipo de bicho eres? – inquirió Irina, deslumbrada por lo que oía. Dina también estaba allí, después de lo acontecido ese día, el niño era por demás un espécimen interesante de estudio, así que se hubo acercado a él cuanto pudo… después de comprobar que no contagiaba a nadie nada.

- ¡Un búho grande, más grande que un gato, color pardo! – respondió el chico, eufórico.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Y tengo dos plumas enormes en la cabeza, como dos cuernos!

- Eso tengo que verlo. – Apuntó el padre, con media sonrisa de orgullo - ¿Un ave más grande que tu propio padre? ¡Ja! No te lo permito.

El niño revolvióse en su sitio, riendo de satisfacción y emoción; hundió su nariz en la taza humeante de chocolate y sorbió todo cuanto pudo contener dentro de su boca. La excitación en torno a lo sucedido se mantuvo en el aire y era casi respirable para los cuatro hermanos. Incluso para April y Abbie, quienes, si bien por su corta edad no discernían en profundidad lo importante del suceso, palpaban el nerviosismo en los otros y se mostraban a la expectativa de algún evento, aunque no supieran realmente qué esperaban. Ïhónan alucinaba, era la primera vez que un hecho de esa naturaleza le tenía como protagonista, y el pecho se le henchía, suponiendo para su gozo el orgullo que seguramente despertaría en su padre. De hito en hito espiaba a Jareth, cotejando las expresiones de su rostro; _¿Lo has visto? ¡No te he defraudado! ¡Soy tan mágico como tú, y te colmaré de orgullo, puedes apostarlo, papá!_

Dina le escudriñaba, curiosa, como a la extravagancia que creía que era, como a una de esas criaturas que se someten bajo la lupa para examinarlas.

- ¿Te duele la panza? – le preguntaba, como si fuese a tomar nota para su tesis.

- No. – respondía el chico.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza?

- No.

- ¿Sientes frío?

- No.

- ¿Sientes miedo?

- No. ¿Por qué quieres saber todo eso?

- No sé, sólo pregunto. – dijo Dina, y se incorporó de su sitio.

- ¡No te me acerques! – rugió el chico, augurando que se le vendría encima a olfatearle como lo había hecho en la cueva el día en que se conocieron. ¡Era tan extraña! Alguien debería indicarle que si pretendía buscar rasgos animales en los otros primero se procurase un espejo.

- ¡Claro que lo haré! ¿Cómo voy a aprender de ti sino?

- ¿Aprender qué? ¡El animal eres tú, vienes a olfatearme!

- ¡Y tú gruñes, así que no me digas nada!

Dina insinuó adelantar dos pasos, Nán levantó los puños. Gennah soltó una carcajada acariciándose la panza y los demás rieron.

- Ya basta. – ordenó Sarah – Y terminen su chocolate, que se enfría.

- Mamá, ¿por qué a Irina no le ha pasado nada de esto todavía? – Indagó el pequeño Príncipe; arrojó sus ojos verdes sobre la niña, que al oír sus palabras se sintió abatida. - ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Ella no tiene nada malo. – Sonrió su madre, y estiró la mano para reconfortar a la pequeña, que naufragaba su vista junto con su chocolate dentro de la taza – Es pequeña todavía. Además, puede que te dé una sorpresa uno de estos días, ten cuidado…

- ¿De veras? ¡Guau! – la mirada de Ïhónan resplandeció, de verdad que le interesaba no ser el único niño de la casa que padeciera esos cambios. Deseaba trenzarse en lucha con alguien igual, ya no más fingir los encantamientos apuntando tontamente con un cetro viejo y haciendo ruidos con la voz. Quería combatir, aprender más, y deslumbrarse con las facultades distintas que seguramente sus hermanas de sangre poseían. _Todos tienen su don, _le había dicho su padre, por lo que, razonando correctamente, el pequeño había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que pudieran hacer las pequeñas en materia esotérica sería sin lugar a dudas distinto a lo suyo. Qué mejor oportunidad para saciar su inagotable curiosidad e intentar imitar, o incluso aprender talentos nuevos. – Ojalá sea pronto. Ojalá seas bruja.

La niña rememoró alguna cosa y trocó su mirada de tristeza en sonrisa de astucia.

- El brujo fuiste tú, si hasta le echaste una maldición a Dina.

- ¿Qué? – Nán frunció el ceño, confuso; los adultos oyeron con atención.

- ¡Sí! – Aseveró Irina, traviesa - ¡Cuando dijiste todas esas cosas extrañas en el sofá!

- ¡Un momento! ¿Me maldijo? – Dina dio un respingo, como si se hubiese sentado en una aguja - ¡Tú me dijiste que no!

- ¡Yo no dije nada! – se defendió el chico.

- ¡Sí! – Irina soltaba su primera carcajada – Dijiste "_As rebofet… heleíd andablav… sotern."_

- ¡Y encima lo recuerdas! - Dina dio un grito de sorpresa; pero Ïhónan parpadeó, perplejo.

- ¡Yo no dije eso! – concluyó. – Bueno, no con la voz. No pudieron oírlo.

- Claro que sí, _Nán_, todos estábamos ahí.

El príncipe enmudeció, lucubrando; deslizó su mirada hacia sus propias manos, hacia su regazo, luego pareció sentir los ojos de Jareth en la nuca. Se volvió a verle, tímidamente, como temiendo haber cometido un error. Su padre le observó, con rigurosa atención, y elevó una ceja, como calculando. No pudo ocultar de su hijo que había degustado cierta información interesante en lo dicho, pero como Nán ignorase si aquello le agradaba o no, tendió a pensar que había hecho algo mal.

- Yo pensé esas palabras. – indicó el pequeño, con severidad – Pero no las dije.

- Las dijiste – porfió su hermana.

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Claro que no! – Chilló él, entonces – Las pensé mientras jugábamos. ¡Pero no las dije!

- ¡Claro que sí! – Berreó su hermana - ¡Y tengo testigos!

- Sí, aquí, la maldita… - balbuceó Dina señalándose a sí misma.

- Ya, Dina, era un juego – le reprendió la princesa – Él no te maldijo con eso.

- ¡Que no las dije! – encrespósele al niño la melena - ¡Ni siquiera podía respirar! ¿Cómo iba a hablar?

- ¿Cuándo las pensaste, hijo? – la voz profunda de Jareth detuvo la escaramuza en seco. No le era menester aplicar un tono más elevado, su sonido natural infundía sumo respeto en los niños. Todos callaron instantáneamente, sobrecogidos, como si hubiesen sido pillados cometiendo algún delito. Incluso el Príncipe heredero; la voz de su padre era como el trueno desde los cielos.

- Em… - recapituló mentalmente el pequeño – Las pensé cuando apunté a Irina con tu cetro.

- ¿Y por qué no las dijiste? – inquirió Jareth, con aplomo alarmante.

- Porque… porque no estaba seguro de cómo se pronunciarían. – Admitió el pequeño, preocupado; los fantasmas de haberse equivocado iban tomando forma, casi hasta aplastar la imagen grandiosa de hijo perfecto que creía haber ofrecido momentos antes. – Las leí en un libro tuyo, pero…

- ¿Conoces su significado?

- No.

Todos se mantuvieron tensos, a la espera de algún veredicto; pero Jareth llevóse un bocadillo a la boca y permaneció mudo. Sarah le arrojó una mirada apremiante, ¿qué significaba ese silencio? Sin embargo no intentó siquiera hostigarle, en materia mística era menos que una novata, mejor dejar que el erudito pensara y resolviera según su razón.

Ïhónan disparo su vista en derredor, desconcertado, sin saber si lo que había hecho estaba bien o mal, o era banal e intrascendente. Irina halló su momento para añadirle gracia al asunto.

- ¡Te dije que eras un hechicero débil! – rió, pero aquello avivó en el Príncipe feroces preocupaciones. Frunció el ceño, estupefacto, al punto de indignarse como si le hubiesen insultado. No,… La mocosa no estaría en lo cierto, ¿verdad? ¿Qué... qué había de especial en lo que había dicho? ¿Qué había hecho, qué pensaría papá? ¿Era un buen o mal presagio? ¿Era un futuro brujo, o un inepto? ¿Por qué callaba? ¿Estaría disgustado? ¡Oh, no! Seguramente lo había avergonzado y por ello no deseaba hacer comentarios.

Las niñas rieron, comprendiendo lo inofensivo de la broma, pero perdiendo de vista los azotes tempestuosos que le propinaban a Ïhónan sus propios pensamientos.

La noche tendió su manto sutil y silencioso, llamando a todos los seres al reposo. Irina sintió de pronto las puntas de sus dedos heladas, y también los dedos de los pies; un deseo dulce de abrigo y solaz comenzó a descender a través de su ser. Aquél había sido otro día agotador; no tanto por lo hecho, sino más bien por lo visto. No tenía entendido que las personas enfermasen. Su repertorio de conocimiento nutríase de las observaciones, las experiencias, y los relatos de su familia, y tal vez, por el comprensible detalle de ignorar aquello que no es agradable, sus padres hubieren pasado por alto la necesidad de explicarle que el cuerpo de los seres humanos no era como los _etéreos_, sino más frágil, efímero y de escasa vida útil. Tal vez lo hubiesen omitido para no atemorizar a nadie, después de todo, el resquemor a sufrir era innato en todo ser racional. Lo cierto era que Irina acababa de arribar, así, de un momento a otro, al puerto de un descubrimiento más completo, tocante incluso a su propia naturaleza… o a parte de ella. Un dejo de incomodidad le invadió, no le agradaba la idea de que el ser humano fuese tan frágil. Por otro lado, y según su padre, la raza también ostentaba su costado preciado: presentaba batalla con inapreciable fuerza de espíritu; era feroz y aguerrido, muy sufrido, y en ocasiones, abnegado. Tal vez por todo eso mezclado con la sangre de Jareth es que fuesen tan observados. No sabía cómo, pero casi podía jurar que toda la ciudad estaba al pendiente de todo lo referente a ellos. Lo sabía, podía sentirlo, casi respirarlo; las miradas, los cuchicheos… ellos eran importantes, al parecer, y no por mero título monárquico.

Gennah se dispuso a recoger la vajilla de los niños y de sus Majestades Reales para luego llevar a su habitación a Dina, que bostezaba despreocupadamente enseñando hasta las amígdalas. Sarah susurró un par de indicaciones a los pequeños para que abandonasen el suelo y se dispusieran a ir cada uno a su alcoba; constató por vez enésima que el ceñudo Ïhónan no tuviese fiebre y les dio de palmadas inofensivas a los remolones. Antes de que Gennah desapareciera a través de la puerta, surcó por su mente una idea apremiante. Un impulso instintivo le llevó a reunir aliento para llamarle por su nombre y detenerle; el vago temor por la salud de su hijo en el futuro confundió sus ideas unos instantes, impidiéndole decidir con certeza qué rumbo tomar.

- ¡Gennah…! – llamó, sin poder evitarlo. Su amiga se detuvo, y volvió el rostro, tan solícita como siempre. Sarah dudó si debía pedirle retener a Tálamahnk cerca; una angustiosa incertidumbre le hacía sentir extraña. ¿Y si surgían complicaciones durante la noche, o incluso por la mañana? Gennah frunció el ceño, desorientada; ¿para qué le llamaba, para quedarse muda? Sarah meneó el rostro, confusa; sí, era buena idea pedirle a la pequeña que pasase la noche en el castillo, con eso dormiría más tranquila. Ella y esas excéntricas piedrecillas que hoy había visto le sosegaban por completo. Pero, por otro lado, su miedo podía deberse a una exageración de su parte y quizá el chico pasase la noche en absoluta paz, como antes. ¿Qué hacer? Gennah parpadeó, inquieta; ¿y bien? El rey levantóse de su lugar en la mesa, y unos cuantos gnomos huidizos asearon los manteles y recogieron las migas del suelo, o se las comieron en un santiamén. Jareth observó curioso la inexplicable mudez de su esposa, que se mantenía congelada en su sitio, incapaz de completar la frase que se supone diría a su amiga. Esto agitó los nervios de la reina, apresurando el descarte de cualquier idea de desgracia.

- Nada, nada, olvídalo… - suspiró, con una sonrisa. – Hasta mañana. Descansa.

- Buenas noches, Majestades. – sonrió Gennah, y se retiró del lugar.

La lumbre de las antorchas encendióse de pronto y menguó la claridad externa: sólo la luna enseñoreaba el cielo. El frío comenzaba a azotar la región, y aquella noche parecía desear hacerse sentir; Sarah buscó refugio en los brazos de Jareth, quien le arropó en su propio abrigo, rememorando quizá el atrevimiento que se habían permitido de envolverse juntos cuando aún no eran novios. Se estremeció la piel a la reina, muriendo con ello todos sus miedos, y tiritó de placer, dejando fluir sus intensos sentimientos. Sonrió, recordando la primera vez que compartieran el calor de sus cuerpos; ascendió su vista a los ojos de su esposo y él le dedicó su mejor gesto cómplice: se hallaba pensando en lo mismo. Ya no eran necesarias las palabras entre ellos; una caricia, una mirada… Sus almas hablaban de un modo más certero y más directo, como si se hubiesen conectado desde el momento primero en que se hubieron besado.

Jareth aferróse a su reina, conforme la intimidad y el silencio les fueron concedidos en toda la sala, procurando para ellos un momento privado; hundió su nariz en los cabellos de Sarah, suspirando de deleite y sosiego.

- ¿Baila Usted conmigo? – susurró atrevido, con media sonrisa pintada en los labios. Conservaba cerrados sus ojos, murmurando en los trémulos oídos de la reina. Tan sólo exhalar la última sílaba y un cosquilleo travieso le recorrió a ella de la cabeza a los pies.

Soltó entonces una risita diabla, como cuando era colegiala, como cuando se fingía rubor pero en realidad se deliraba por la propuesta escuchada. Escondió su rostro en el hombro del Rey, jugando entonces el papel de ingenua, y mientras éste le tomaba una mano para el vals y le rodeaba la cintura, recordó que había un asunto de actualidad que aún no habían hablado.

- ¿Jareth…?

- ¿Mmh…?

- Necesitamos hablar…

- Te escucho, preciosa.

Sarah ladeó el rostro, dormitando plácidamente sobre el hombro de su esposo como si se tratase de una almohada; él le arrullaba imitando el dulce vaivén de un vals silencioso; aquello la serenaba.

- Hoy, durante la conversación… - evocó la reina - …dijiste algo que dejó a Ïhónan perplejo y a mí intrigada.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí. – Sarah prensó la espalda de Jareth, dócilmente; él acarició sus cabellos – En realidad no dijiste nada. Es decir,… Le preguntaste a Nán cuándo había dicho esas palabras, si sabía qué significaban, y no sé qué más, pero… luego… no dijiste nada. – Levantó la cabeza y posó su mentón en el hombro del mago - ¿Sabes algo que no sepa yo?

Jareth sonrió, malicioso; imposible suponer que ella no fuese a preguntar en algún momento.

- Así que… te he dejado intrigada, ¿verdad?

- No juegues, mi amor, quiero saber. – ella también le conocía muy bien, y sabía que se deleitaba en hacerle refunfuñar de disgusto evadiendo lo que le preguntaba. Pero esta vez detuvo en seco cualquier maniobra sagaz y bribona, alzando el rostro ante el de su esposo con una mueca de advertencia.

- Mejor preocúpate por las fieras que acechan, preciosa – rió el mago, jocoso.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Me refiero a que, en vez de estar inquietándote por estas cosas, tal vez desees saber que hemos recibido una _cordial epístola_ de algunas autoridades. – Sarah le observó, atónita. Oteó con la mirada la puerta de la sala, pensando quizá en ir a husmear el escritorio de la biblioteca; pero Jareth la atrajo a sí con fuerza, truncando sus deseos de escapar curiosa a leer cualquier misiva. Deseaba revelarle él mismo el contenido, para darle la inflexión adecuada y que ella no se sintiese turbada o inquietada por el contenido de la misma. Bien, la reina era curiosa, pero aquel abrazo determinado era más atractivo aún; Jareth templó su voz – Hemos recibido una… mmh… ¿cómo decirlo? Una propuesta de alianza… con el reino de Ugia.

- ¿Ugia? Nunca me has llevado.

- Está muy lejos de aquí… y no es muy interesante, tampoco.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? ¿Por qué les interesamos para solicitar alianza? – Sarah indagó con interés genuino, pero comenzaba a creer que hubiese preferido continuar hablando sobre su hijo y aquellas misteriosas palabras. La respuesta de su esposo sesgó sus pensamientos como una espada.

- Porque quieren a Ïhónan.

- ¿Qué? – Los ojos de Sarah se expandieron al máximo. ¡Vaya! Al parecer, sí seguirían hablando de su hijo.

- Nos han enviado la _Miudan Litse_ – Jareth giró la mano y recreó un cristal, como acostumbraba; enseñóselo a Sarah y ésta observó con avidez su interior. Percibió tesoros, terruños, y unos cuantos objetos con extraños poderes esotéricos. – Es… lo que en tu mundo se suele llamar _dote_. Pero bueno, tampoco es eso, porque la dote en el mundo de los mortales la entrega la familia del novio a la de la novia, y se entrega una vez cerrado el pacto. La _Miudan Litse_ puede darse de uno a otro de modo indistinto, y no implica que estemos de acuerdo. Se trata sólo de un obsequio… un acercamiento… para caer en gracia, si quieres llamarle así.

Pero a Sarah le había sonado a soborno, más bien.

- ¿Dote? ¿Dote? – Balbuceó, estupefacta - ¡No puedo creer que nos hayan pedido a Ïhónan para un matrimonio arreglado…!

- Tienen mellizos. – informó Jareth, sereno, como si no la oyera – Un niño y una niña. Tienen doce años, si mal no recuerdo. La fama de Ïhónan ha traspuesto fronteras y el rey de Ugia ha visto pertinente jugar la carta de su hija. Lo vieron hoy, durante la Ceremonia.

- ¡Pero, pero…! - Sarah ocultó el cristal entre sus manos, temblando de nervios; devolvióselo rápidamente a su esposo, como si quemara. - ¡Creí que esas cosas…eran de la prehistoria!

- Lo son… - sonrió el mago, extraviado en la belleza intrínseca del rostro de preocupación de su esposa – Pero, esta Tierra no tiene tiempo, y el Tiempo no puede con esta Tierra. Suele darse todavía esta costumbre. Es un buen partido y lo saben. Por eso van tras él.

- Pero,… incluso su hija… es tan pequeñita. – la reina mordióse las uñas, muy tensa; por primera vez en la vida se sentía madre con M de mayor, de madura, ¡qué horror! Como si de repente se descubriera carente de la licencia de seguir comportándose de manera infantil. Le estaban colocando en un papel difícil de cumplir, pero obligatorio al fin: el de tutora y guarda de la vida de su hijo. En otras palabras menos seductoras, en a-dul-ta.

- Crecerán, Sarah. – indicó Jareth, acertadamente.

- Yo no quiero eso para mi hijo. – sentenció la reina, tomando el toro por los cuernos. ¿Deseaban oírle expedirse? Pues bien, que les fuese indigesto – No estoy a favor de un matrimonio arreglado. ¿Y tú?

Jareth sonrió.

- Sabes que no.

- Entonces,… ¿qué les diremos?

- Que no. Je, je.

¡La petulancia del rey de los gnomos era a veces tan subyugante! Sarah sonrió, restablecida. Sí, bueno, en ocasiones su jactancia, vanagloria y despotismo le provocaban algún que otro dolor de cabeza, pero, esta vez, había venido a ser bálsamo de paz espiritual para ella. Conociendo ese absolutismo de su marido al dictaminar ante un tercero lo que se le viniera en gana, sabía que no le temblaría la voz para decir que no aunque le rugiesen en la cara. En muchas cosas había madurado el mago, excepto en la de su absoluta soberanía sobre sí mismo. _"Nadie va a decirme lo que tengo que hacer"_ le hubo una vez dicho. Nada más cierto.

- Te amo, Jareth – Sarah acurrucóse en su pecho, rebosante de gratitud, sintiéndose protegida. El rey acarició una de sus mejillas, buscando luego su boca.

- Y yo a ti.

Las luces comenzaron a extinguirse, abandonando a las sombras el dominio absoluto de algunos sectores del inmenso refugio de piedra que era el castillo. La guarda velaba, como acostumbraba, alternando gnomos y silfos cada pocas horas, a lo largo de toda la noche. Sarah se retiró a sus aposentos mucho más tranquila, su esposo le apoyaba en el rechazo al pedido de matrimonio concertado y eran uno en la toma de decisiones. Bueno, al menos en esta ocasión…

Sus pasos se detuvieron antes de que posara las manos en las pesadas puertas de su habitación. _Aguarden un momento_… Si el rey de Ugia había mostrado tal osadía quizá otros reyes también lo imitaran, ¿verdad? ¿Y si…? ¿Sería así, de veras? ¿Debería estar en guardia, de ahora en más, ante un auténtico ejército de casamenteras? Le crujió el estómago, meneó la cabeza. Está bien, está bien, de acuerdo; tal vez estuviese exagerando de nuevo.

Posó sus manos en la regia madera y se dispuso a ejercer presión. Pero,… ¿y si fuese así? ¿Y si parte de su destino como reina de ahora en más fuera ahuyentar a las hábiles arpías que iban detrás de su bebote? Resopló, soltando el aire con ira; ¡por Dios! Qué duro era ser Sarah Williams, su imaginación corría más rápido que su inteligencia. Y lo peor era que a menudo se daba cuenta luego de haber metido la pata. Torció el gesto, abrumada, mas de pronto fue rescatada por la voz de Gennah. Le oyó reír, a lo lejos, acuciando a las niñas para que dejasen de corretear y entrasen en el cuarto, y Sarah creyó advertir la maniobra adecuada para delegar preocupaciones y contar con más manos que le ayudasen a sostener todo el peso de su perplejidad.

- ¡Pst! ¡Gennah! – llamó, evitando ser oída por sus hijas. Gennah le observó, sorprendida, al otro lado del pasillo ¿otra vez le llamaba para quedarse callada? Tal vez ya se le hubiesen ordenado las ideas.

- ¿Sarah? ¿Qué tienes? – susurró, preocupada. Había encorvado el cuerpo y se acercaba de puntillas, como si se tratase de una reunión ilícita. - ¿Todo está bien? ¿Qué necesitas?

- Necesito que traigas a Tálamahnk al Palacio. – ordenó Sarah, con convicción. Una vez que contase con la asistencia médica a mano, podía olvidarse de la salud de Ïhónan por un momento y combatir a todas sus futuras pretendientes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Qué tiene tu hijo? Hace un segundo lo vi meterse en su alcoba.

- Nán está bien, Gennah. Pero necesito que mantengas un contacto estricto con esa niña, ¿entiendes? Tengo muchas cosas que atender y necesito que me eches una mano.

- Pero no entiendo. – Gennah frunció el entrecejo, confusa – Si todo está bien, ¿para qué la necesitas?

- Sólo para tenerla cerca, Gennah, ¿entiendes? – Sarah se enredaba tanto en su propio desconcierto que comenzaba a tensar sus gestos – No puedo depender de una chiquilla que puede desaparecerse en el minuto que más le necesito.

- Pero, Sarah…

- No me discutas, Gennah, haz lo que te digo. – Sarah se tomó la frente, imaginando su ajetreada vida futura y todo tipo de fantasmas – Tengo muchos problemas que resolver y no podré si estoy preocupada por la salud de Ïhónan.

- ¡Pero Sarah, es imposible!

- ¿Qué? – La reina dio un respingo, indignada.- ¿Y por qué?

- ¡Porque es imposible que la traiga a estas horas, no tienes idea lo tozudas que son sus Corregidoras! Son más pesadas que unas comadronas, insistirían en que les dé prueba de que el niño se ha descompensado… y seguro que una de ellas nos acompaña.

- ¿Pruebas? ¡Mi orden es todo cuanto les hace falta!

- ¡Lo sé, pero qué quieres que haga!

- ¡Que vayas por ella, pues! ¿Acaso desobedecerían?

- Pues, yo creería que sí. – Gennah abrió los ojos de par en par. Sarah lucía agobiada, pero agobiada sin causa real… como luchando con monstruos por ella misma creados. – Oye, amiga, ¿por qué no te acuestas? Te ves cansada. Con la mañana todo te será diferente, y el niño pasará buena noche, ya verás.

- Pero,…

- Sarah, calma. – Gennah intuyó un grado de maraña en las ideas de la reina. Tal vez los desafíos en su vida le eran demasiado nuevos. – Si te hace sentir mejor, iré por la niña en cuanto amanezca, ¿está bien? ¿Qué opinas? Pero esta noche descansa. Agitarías los ánimos en el castillo y en casa de Tálamahnk y tus hijos se sentirían incómodos,… ¿no crees?

- Sí, sí,…sí, tienes razón… - Sarah suspiró, necesitaba que alguien ordenara sus prioridades. Esperaba hacerlo ella misma, pero le era imposible por el momento. Gennah supo ver esto, y aunque ignoraba las razones de su angustia le aconsejó entregarse a un sueño reparador, y que dejase el asunto en sus manos.

- Sí, está bien, te lo agradezco. – Musitó Sarah abriendo las puertas de su cuarto – Ve por Tálamahnk por la mañana bien temprano. Yo… yo tengo mucho en qué pensar.

- Está bien, pero no te enredes demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? – Gennah sonrió afablemente y Sarah se despidió, recobrando un poco de paz.

Ïhónan apenas había alcanzado a quitarse las botas de los pies; todavía descalzo y sujeto a la cabecera de la cama oyó unas pisadas tras su puerta. Aguzó la vista, tendió el oído, al parecer era Irina, que lamentaba caminar descalza con el frío del piso por culpa de su propia pereza, al no desear buscar bajo la cama sus pantuflas. Dina le seguía, repitiendo el alfabeto tal y como se lo habían enseñado. Era porfiada; había resuelto aprender cuanto antes para poder llevar cuenta de todas sus observaciones en papel y tinta.

Detrás de ellas dos, April y Abbie canturreaban la misma lista, con alguna tonadita que hubiesen inventado, tenían una inclinación notable hacia la música. Insistían que de ese modo recordaría más fácilmente las cosas.

El joven Príncipe oyó diluirse la nube de vocecillas en un recodo del extenso pasillo; abrió su cama, refugiándose dentro, y echóse encima toneladas de abrigos. Antes de dormir, tomó con sus dedos el talismán nuevo, su tesoro, su incipiente orgullo, que ahora temía ver trastabillar gracias al juicio inexacto de su padre, y a _ése_ silencio... Todavía le inquietaba eso. No pensó en quitárselo para dormir, ni de broma. Lo sostuvo con sus deditos trémulos, mientras el cuerpo de diamante brillaba ante el oscilar taciturno del fuego de una candela, como siguiendo alguna extraña danza ritual desconocida. Extravió en él su mirar fascinado, disfrutando cada tramo, cada grabado, cada detalle de la luz en él. Lo colocó sobre su pecho, con una leve presión, como intentando convencerse que ése era él, que aquélla distinción le pertenecía, que era real lo que había vivido y ahora sólo le restaba aprender. Que no le sobraba aquella jerarquía, que era tan merecedor de ella como sus antepasados antes que él; y que el prestigio no era algo inalcanzable, pues de la mano de su padre lograría grandes cosas… si no las había arruinado ya.

Con una mueca de disgusto recibió el embiste otra vez de esos temores, agotado por la intensa jornada. Cediendo ante el cansancio, su mitad humana reclamó reposo; sintió incluso inusitado apetito, como si no hubiese comido en días. El crujido de su estómago le obligó a tumbarse de lado; si salía de la cama para pedir un bocadillo su madre lo regañaría.

Reclinó su rostro en la almohada, ocultando el medallón entre sus ropas, y la llama que ardía en el extremo de la vela se extinguió, misteriosamente…

Entrada ya la noche, se oyó el rumor de unas voces acongojadas. Unas como murmullo inaccesible, y otras más claras. Ïhónan abrió los ojos cuando escuchó que le llamaban. El pequeño aprendiz tendió el oído primero, como buen hijo de rapaz que era, pero al no percibir movimientos, instintivamente encendió la vela. La luz amarillenta devolvióle su cuarto vacío; nada en las ventanas, ni en la biblioteca, ni en el sillón o el escritorio. Con escrupulosa táctica paseó su vista a través de los techos; nada.

Decidió que había sido un sueño pasajero, después de todo, su ser entero estaba cambiando; mas al recostarse de nuevo, he aquí otro musical llamado.

- _Ïhónan… Ïhónan…_

_- ¿Nán…?_

Sentóse en el lecho de nuevo; no estaba asustado, pero sí muy tieso. Molestábale hasta cierto punto no estar seguro de la naturaleza del fenómeno, no ser capaz de encontrar su origen ni dominarlo. Las voces se tornaron apremiantes, como si quisiesen advertirle de algo, pero él no hallaba a nadie en derredor, ¿cómo ofrecer su ayuda? Saltó de la cama, como preparándose a no contar con ataduras si algo se manifestaba y no era demasiado amigable. Eso se lo había enseñado su padre: "_Nada de temor. Nada que te ate al suelo. Boca cerrada. Oídos despiertos."_

Las voces fluctuaron, confusas; lejanas unas, próximas otras; se oyó a una niña sollozar, Ïhónan creyó reconocer a Irina. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, ¿y si se hallaba en problemas? ¿Cómo dilucidar si era verdad o un engaño de alguien más?

- ¿Iri? – llamó. Pero nadie respondió.

Otras voces se unieron a la borrosa sinfonía; imprecisas, difusas, ininteligibles. Parecía el conversar que puede uno escuchar en medio de una gran reunión de gente. Ïhónan acaricióse la frente, le acechaba una jaqueca. No comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, mas, tozudamente, enfocó nuevamente el oído. _"Ante la duda, fíate de tus instintos. Tu ser es capaz de ver más allá de lo tangible"_, otra máxima de su padre. Las atesoraba todas, no había olvidado ninguna, así que como buena ave rapaz, Nán olvidó la vista por el momento y se tendió a escuchar. Esta vez parecía rastrear, como escogiendo una voz al azar; una que pudiera perseguir y encontrar; debía ser organizado.

Llevóse otra vez por delante a la voz que lloraba. Parecía pertenecer a su hermana, cosa que le ponía los pelos de punta. Sujetó su primer impulso nervioso, echando mano a su incipiente equilibrio; y con todo su ímpetu persiguió aquel clamor con ahínco, hasta que, poco a poco, comenzó a tornarse más claro. Silencio, silencio de su parte; como el búho cauteloso que sólo espera los susurros de la noche. Inmóvil en su sitio, recibiendo del entorno todo lo que le era útil. La voz tornóse potente, por encima de toda la otra marea de voces; éstas, a su vez, fueron menguando gradualmente, hasta que sólo se oyó la que Nán había escogido. Parecían hallarse sólo ellos dos en la alcoba: el Príncipe y el extraño lamento. Entonces sí, hallado el objetivo, el búho podía izar las alas por fin.

- ¿Iri…?

- ¿Nán? – alguien le respondió.

- ¿Iri? – El niño aún no abría los ojos - ¿Qué tienes?

- ¿Dónde estás? No puedo verte – sollozó ella.

- Espera ahí. Iré a buscarte. – ordenó el aprendiz; abrió paulatinamente los ojos y he aquí no se hallaba ya en su cuarto. Una nube como de tamo, de colores difusos, se aquerenciaba en el entorno impidiendo ver más allá de unos cuantos pasos. Como una niebla vaporosa, pero impenetrable. La voz de Irina volvióse casi palpable, se hallaba allí, unos metros adelante. Sentada en el suelo, con el camisón puesto y enjugándose alguna lágrima del rostro.

- ¿Iri?

- ¡Nán!

Imposible describir el rostro de dicha de la niña por haberse visto hallada; corrió a su encuentro, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Nán!

- ¿Dónde estamos? – quiso saber su hermano. La había hallado, más no se explicaba cómo.

- En mis sueños. – respondió ella, con naturalidad. Acabo de quedarme dormida.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Sí, de verdad! ¿Qué, tú estabas despierto?

La espontaneidad de la muchachita exasperó al niño, ¿desde cuándo se paseaba ella en sueños?

- ¡Claro que sí! – Chilló ofuscado, creyendo que le habían tenido al margen de un suceso importante - ¿Cómo haces esto?

- ¿Hacer qué? – Sonrió su hermana – Yo no hago nada, sólo duermo. Dime tú cómo haces esto, que te metes en los sueños de otras personas.

- ¿Yo? Yo no me… - Nán detuvo su parlamento. Comenzaba a rumiar lo que le habían dicho. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si realmente todos estaban durmiendo y quien se paseaba impunemente por sus cerebros era él? - ¡Guau…!

- ¿Guau, qué?

- Iri, no me lo vas a creer, pero yo estaba despierto cuando te escuché – comentó el niño, entusiasmado – En realidad, escuché a un montón de personas… - se detuvo de nuevo; su mente reunía mucha información, intentando comprender el asunto.

- ¡Guau, eso nunca me ha sucedido! – sonrió la niña. – Sí que te estás poniendo raro. ¿Así se siente la magia?

Ïhónan meditó unos instantes, incapaz de comprender la total envergadura de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes que estás dormida?

El semblante se Irina se entenebreció de temor.

- Porque tuve una pesadilla. – explicó. – Y cuando se detuvo, aparecí aquí.

- ¿Por eso llorabas? – Inquirió el muchacho - ¿Qué has visto?

- Vi a papá y a mamá sintiendo vergüenza de mí. – Masculló la princesa, al filo de hacer pucheros – Me vi incapaz de hacer nada… una lela.

Nán dibujó una mueca, inquieto por el súbito dolor de la pequeña; no era bueno conteniendo a sus hermanas como sabía hacerlo su madre, y temió no serle útil, no poder aliviarle en nada.

- No pasa nada. – Arguyó, vacilante – No somos iguales, Iri. Yo soy dos años mayor que tú. Ya verás que mamá tiene razón, y nos darás una sorpresa a todos.

- No es verdad. – Chilló ella, frustrada – Yo nunca podré hacer las cosas que haces tú, no puedo imitarte.

- Pero, ¡si ni siquiera te ha llegado el don, cabeza dura! ¿Cómo sabes que no puedes, si nunca has probado?

- Porque me da miedo siquiera pensarlo.

- ¿No quieres ser bruja…?

- ¡Claro que sí! – Pataleó la pequeña - ¡Pero me da miedo! ¡Mírate! ¡Estás aquí, metido en mi sueño! ¡No me explico cómo puedes hacer esto y tú de lo más tranquilo!

Nán soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo a ver qué cosas sueñan los demás? – espetó el muchachito, con total desfachatez. El llanto de Irina se detuvo. No era muy paternal que digamos, pero el aprendiz era muy habilidoso para lograr que las niñas cambiasen el foco de su atención de inmediato.

- ¿Eso se puede hacer? – la angustia de la princesa menguó, de súbito - ¡Claro!

- ¡Excelente! ¿A quién molestamos primero?

- ¡A Dina! – rió Irina, maliciosa.

- ¡De acuerdo! – respondió Ïhónan, feliz por verle entusiasmada. Sin embargo, no satisfecho del todo, y denotando un dejo de madurez primitivo (que maduraría a través de los años) le abrazó por los hombros como si se hallasen al filo de un acantilado – Oye Iri, ¿qué es lo que más te gustaría hacer cuando se despierte en ti el poder?

- ¡Volar! – La niña extendió los brazos, como una paloma - ¡Quiero ver todo lo que tú nos has dicho!

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Éste es tu sueño, y puedes hacerlo! – rió el aprendiz, y antes de que la niña pudiese recapitular sobre el asunto, haló de su mano en un salto hacia el vacío.

- ¡Aaaaagghh…! – Irina aulló, mas al instante sintióse flotar; abrió los ojos de par en par y he aquí era un ave, un ave grande, de hermoso plumaje mullido y muy blanco. No pudo saber qué especie encarnaba sin contemplar en algún momento su reflejo, pero el cielo entero le abría sus puertas, y por debajo, una sábana inmensa de verde pradera se escurría veloz como el rayo. Una sombra pareció tenderse sobre su ella. Un cosquilleo repentino recorrió la sensibilidad de su cabeza como advirtiéndole sobre alguna presencia que agitaba el aire. Precisamente, al instante, la corriente pareció contonearse y, no supo cómo, pero su cuerpo albo supo con certeza que alguien cortaba el aire por encima de ella. Oteó, elevando el pico, y he aquí un búho pardo, atigrado, que le observaba atento con sus enormes ojos bermejos y una envergadura por demás prominente. Llevaba las pupilas amplias y el iris rojo fuego, las garras negras y un par de enormes plumas erguidas como dos cuernos. Le reconoció inmediatamente. _¡Nán!, _quiso gritarle, pero de su grácil pico curvo sólo emergió un chillido. El búho le respondió, con todo el poder de su voz; batía las alas por encima de ella, como el águila que cuida de su descendencia cuando apenas inicia el primer vuelo. Irina agitaba las suyas propias, le era imposible creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Se hallaban volando realmente o era todo un obsequio de su hermano mayor? De pronto recordó que se hallaban en su sueño y la visión se disolvió, cayendo la muchachita en un tibio cúmulo de nubes blancas, que le hizo rebotar y soltar una carcajada.

De pronto atisbó una mancha parda en el cielo que se aproximaba a toda velocidad; trazó una curva en el aire y volvióse visible: era el búho atigrado. Alabeó nuevamente y lanzóse en picada, desvaneciéndose, suavemente, hasta dejar caer a su lado al joven Príncipe de palacio.

Irina desbordaba de alegría, riendo de la travesura; el niño le imitó, divertido, luego recordó su idea.

- ¿Vamos donde Dina?

- ¡Sí…!

Hallar al hada extravagante no fue difícil, sólo brincar de la nube con decisión y caer dúctilmente dentro de los pasadizos oscuros en el subsuelo del laberinto.

- ¿Aquí? – inquirió la pequeña Irina, echando una ojeada alrededor; era uno de los tantos pasajes que ornamentaban los costados más fuertes del reino de Jareth, que le diesen fama y nombre: el impenetrable laberinto. Era aquél un rincón oscuro, un atajo entre el Patio Circular – el que ostentara el reloj de sol – y las puertas de los Caballeros Rúnicos. Nán llevóse el dedo índice a los labios.

- Shh…

Allí, en la penumbra, descubrieron lo que parecía presentarse como la entrada a un cuarto secreto. Había una gran biblioteca, un amplio escritorio, un candelero, y sobre la alfombra desperdigados, miles y miles de libros escritos por Dina. Irina rió por lo bajo descubriendo el argumento de aquél sueño; Dina era reconocida por sus descubrimientos acerca de la animalidad de los humanos y aquel cúmulo de conocimiento era atesorado con ahínco por muchos seres místicos ya que declaraban detalles vitales de su _investigación._

Nán sonrió de lado, sin emitir sonido. Cruzó miradas con su hermana, alistándose a la invasión de aquél sueño, mas el susto se lo llevaron ellos cuando fueron descubiertos y emboscados por la dueña del espejismo. De alguna manera les había percibido y todo el entorno había cambiado súbitamente ante la voluptuosa imaginación de una mente inestable. Con grandes risotadas, el hada que ya no volaba cayó sobre ellos con redes de lianas. Ninguno de los dos hermanos había logrado hacer nada, la dueña del sueño era Dina, y la exultante anfitriona prorrumpía a gritos que por fin tenía encerradas a sus mascotas. Nán se retorció, eludiendo el control de Dina sobre su sueño; tornóse búho y rompió las lianas con el pico. Echó a volar entre chillidos y la expresión sorprendida del hada; Irina intentó imitarle pero sólo consiguió rodar por el suelo como un costal de papas.

Dina intentó asestarle al aprendiz de aguilucho algún manotazo para interrumpir su vuelo, pero trastabilló y se fue de bruces sobre Irina. Evitando sus hábiles manos, Nán volvió grupas y el candelero se les vino encima. La alfombra del piso ardió en súbitas llamas y todos gritaron de miedo. Nán se había vuelto niño de nuevo, berreando furioso al adivinar chamuscadas sus plumas; Dina estalló en carcajadas e Irina hizo lo propio, muy divertida.

De pronto toda la acción hizo una pausa; las luces se extinguieron suavemente y tanto sonido como visiones se evaporaron en el aire.

Nán abrió los ojos, de pie junto a su cama; la llegada del alba irrumpía a través de su ventana y a través de su cuerpo un rugido de hambre le taladró el estómago. El muchachito bajó la vista, observándose a sí mismo; su mente divagó acerca de lo que había visto y oído, ¿habría sido verdad? Oteó su alcoba de un extremo al otro y no halló motivo de dudas, al parecer se hallaba todo en su sitio y era ciertamente de día. ¿Se habría inmiscuido realmente en los sueños de otras personas? ¿Habría vivido otra experiencia fenomenal emparentada con sus dones? Sonrió malicioso, ¡guau! ¡Lo que diría su padre! ¡Sí, tenía que contarle! Tal vez con ello el Rey elevase el concepto que guardaba sobre su hijo. Un leve resquemor le recordó el inquietante silencio de su padre en la cena de la noche anterior… ¡si tan sólo pudiese saber si estaba conforme con él o no! Nada anhelaba más que enorgullecerle, pero… Pero Jareth sabía reservarse demasiadas palabras de aliento para con él.

Nán hizo una mueca de leve frustración; el frío del piso le despertó gradualmente de sus lucubraciones… y también el hambre. ¡Cuánto apetito! No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido famélico. Ojalá la tía Gennah se hallase haciendo chocolate. Y pastel de vainilla, obviamente.

Una dulce voz se oyó al otro lado de la puerta; una voz que Nán no conocía. Le saludó con amabilidad y le indicó que se vistiera para desayunar.

- Alteza, su madre y sus hermanas le esperan.- añadió esa voz, además.

Ïhónan no le reconoció; no se trataba de Gennah, ni de algunas de las enanas ancianitas que pululaban en la cocina – ellas no le llamaban de _usted_, era demasiado joven para ello. Frunció el ceño, intrigado, y se dispuso a vestirse de inmediato. Desprendióse del pijama, calzóse los pantalones, las botas, la camisa y la chaqueta; abotonóse el abrigo tan pronto como sus dedos coordinaron esfuerzos y corrió hasta la puerta, sin caer en la cuenta de que no se había cepillado el cabello.

Tomó el aro de bronce que ornamentara felizmente el sitio de la perilla y haló de él con fuerza, para recibir al visitante y saciar de paso su curiosidad. La robusta madera de roble quejóse una vez más, como cada día al salir de la habitación, y he aquí tras la puerta, una hermosa jovencita de ojos casi translúcidos que le aguardaba con una sonrisa de contemplación.

Su primera impresión fue algo inquietante. Los ojos de Tálamahnk parecían estar suspendidos en el aire, o más extraño aún: en un medio acuoso. Brillaban tanto y eran tan puros, como dos perlas apenas robadas al océano. Su mirar era tan tierno, tan manso, que el niño creyó no haber visto nunca cosa semejante. Llevaba los cabellos largos casi hasta el suelo y una minuciosa trenza de imposibles diseños que le coronaba las sienes, tejida con hebras de su propia cabellera. Canutillos dorados mantenían rígidos dos mechones, que descansaban sobre su espalda, entre ala y ala, ¡porque la niña tenía alas! Llevaba puesto un vestido de lino muy fino, cuyas faldas lustraban el camino por donde andaba, y pestañas tan negras y largas que era imposible ignorarlas. Ïhónan ancló en aquella niña sus enormes ojos verdes y paralizóse viéndole de manera burra; si hubiese sido mayor, aquella reacción le hubiese costado la burla de una jornada completa.

Jamás había visto una sílfide tan de cerca, si bien sabía de la existencia de su pueblo. Lo que ignoraba, por ejemplo, era que tan precioso diseño en sus alas careciese de color alguno. Tampoco poseía tintes en su ropa, o su cabello; el lino blanquísimo parecía fundirse con su cabellera nívea. No sospechaba que fuesen tan desabridos, ¿cabellos blancos y ojos grises? ¡Qué antojo de la naturaleza! Eran como fantasmales, mejor no encontrarse con uno en un pasillo oscuro si se sufría de nervios.

- Buenos días, Príncipe Ïhónan. – saludó ella dulcemente. – Mi nombre es Tálamahnk, soy amiga y sierva de vuestra madre, me enviaron a por usted. ¿Cómo se siente hoy?

Ïhónan frunció el ceño, eso de que le llamaran como a un adulto no le gustaba para nada.

- Muy bien – respondió, con recelo, y le resultó imposible ocultar su inquietud. ¿Cómo estaba eso de que le enviaban a buscarle? ¿Por qué a ella,… y quiénes?

- Qué bien – sonrió Tálamahnk – Entonces, venga conmigo, por favor. Lo llevaré donde su familia.

¿Con ella? Nán agazapó su cabeza entre sus hombros unos segundos; lucía tan extraña… Bonita, pero extraña. ¿De dónde habría salido? ¿Su madre estaría en sus cabales? Oteó a la muchachita, ésta le sonrió. Él torció el gesto pero se irguió, petulante; un mago siempre se mostraba digno y valiente.

- Está bien – dijo con aires de autoridad; enderezó correctamente su postura y se dispuso a caminar en su compañía hasta la mesa del desayuno. Levantó el mentón, afilando su expresión más rígida, y como todo un soberano dio el primer paso que puso en marcha el recorrido. Su gallardía para ignorar que la niñita fuese incluso mayor que él en estatura era algo enternecedor. Petulante y de un inmenso amor propio, hizo caso omiso de cualquier conversación que lo dejase en desventaja. Fijó sus ojos a lo lejos y no dijo nada.

- Tal vez me vea usted más a menudo… - comenzó a decir Tálamahnk, como al pasar, y tomóse tiempo para elegir la siguiente frase; era poseedora de teorías de la salud pero no de socialización con niños – Su madre me ha pedido que observemos esas fiebres,… puede llamarme _Tallie_, si lo desea.

Nán dibujó una mueca de incomodidad. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo estaba eso de _observar esas fiebres_? ¿Qué sabía ella de su descompostura de la noche anterior? ¿Ya le habrían ido con el cuento? Irina, seguramente. ¿Sería amiga suya? No, si lo fuese ya le hubiese visto antes. Pero, ¿cómo era que había dicho? ¿Observar fiebres? ¿Quién demonios las observaría? ¿Ella? Soplóse el flequillo del rostro, casi exasperado; la cosa no se mostraba satisfactoria ni ahora ni a futuro. No entendía nada y continuaba aguijoneándole que le dijese _usted._

Un resoplo fue todo cuanto escapó de su boca; Tallie supo que no era diestra en el arte de negociar con niños, y se dijo a sí misma que debía prepararse para ser competente.

- Deberá contarme acerca de usted – intentó de nuevo la sílfide – Qué le gusta hacer, a dónde le gusta ir…

Nán era veloz y esa apariencia sacerdotal le había puesto nervioso.

- ¿Para qué? – Disparó, molesto - ¿Vas a seguirme a todos lados?

Y Tallie lo empeoró.

- Así es…

Un respingo indignado le otorgó al muchacho una energía desbordante para berrear por lo oído, pero ya habían alcanzado el salón comedor y su irritación debió atorarse en su garganta. Las puertas se abrieron, escapando hacia el pasillo los aromas dulces y cálidos de los bocadillos y las miradas risueñas de Irina, Dina, y las demás niñas. Tallie lucía tan apacible, como si nada le perturbarse, como si se hubiese bebido un río entero de té de tilo; pero Ïhónan rumiaba, colérico; no se hallaba del todo consciente a la hora de su primera fiebre, y por ende no le recordaba. No tenía idea que había sido ella a quien su tía había ido a buscar y gracias a quien se aliviara su cuadro. ¿Quién era esta chiquilla para acercarse descaradamente a anunciarle que de ahora en más sería su sombra? ¿Serían ideas de su madre? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Acaso él era el único que vivía en aquella realidad y era afectado por lo que ocurría? ¿En qué extraña nube estaban los adultos?

- Buenos días, mi amor – su madre había salido a su encuentro y le besaba en la mejilla. Ïhónan oteó; Tallie se apartaba con una sonrisa hacia un rincón perdido del inmenso salón.

- ¡Mamá…! Mamá, tengo que hablar contigo – balbuceó el niño, intentando sobrevivir al afecto materno – Ella…

- Oh, sí, ella – sonrió Sarah – Su nombre es Tálamahnk. Tal vez puedan ser amigos.

Aquello sobresaltó al chico; ¿qué? ¿Amigos?

- Pero, pero,… ¡mamá! – chilló; ¿acaso era una broma? - ¡Es…!

- ¿Es…?

- ¡Es…es…! – gruñó el aprendiz, ofendido. No encontraba epíteto capaz de descalificarla para ser miembro de la gente que le rodeaba, pero de todos modos intentó hacerlo. Era demasiado extraña e insípida, y eso de que le escogieran amigos no le agradaba para nada. No esperarían que jugara con ella, ¿verdad?

Sarah soltó una carcajada, la indignación del pequeño era tan transparente. Colocóse en cuclillas, le abrazó y le besó de nuevo.

- ¿Es muy alta…? Sí, lo es. Y no digo que tú seas bajito. – Rió, enternecida; Nán frunció los labios, furibundo; ¡perfecto! Ahora tenían de qué reírse las niñas. Ojalá no lo hubiesen oído. – No te preocupes, cariño. Ella estará cerca por si le necesitamos, pero no te perseguirá, créeme.

Ïhónan suspiró, algo incrédulo, y tan pronto como su madre se levantó de su sitio, Irina y Dina por poco se le echan encima.

- ¡Anoche soñé contigo, Aprendiz!

- ¡Yo también!


End file.
